Sailing to the Stars
by Purple Shamrock 17
Summary: COMPLETE! April 1912. Wendy Darling is a First Class passenger on the great RMS Titanic when she meets poor orphan Peter Pan. As they fall in love, are they doomed to die as the ship begins to sink or does Peter have a secret?
1. The Unsinkable Ship

**Author's Note: Well, here's the plot bunny that I mentioned at the end of **_**Of Pan and Iris**_**. I was searching through some other archives and found that there are a lot of Titanic crossovers with other stories...except this one. I thought it seemed like an interesting idea and so I decided to write it. Since I'm incorporating the story of Peter Pan into the story of Titanic, this will NOT be a carbon copy of the movie. Yes, some things are the same but some are different. **

**Also for this story, I made Peter and Wendy a bit older than they are in 2003 movie in order to take their love story to the 'next level' than it would have been if they were only fourteen. Now this does NOT mean a strictly sexual level. On that note, I want to assure you that the drawing and cargo hold scenes will appear in this story but not at all how they appear in the movie. This is Peter and Wendy we're talking about and I can hardly see Wendy asking Peter to draw her in the nude. The poor boy would have a heart attack!**

**Anyway, sorry this was so long but I had to clear a few things up first. Here's the first chapter and be sure to review!**

* * *

Sailing to the Stars

Chapter 1

The Unsinkable Ship

**10 April 1912**

**11:30 a.m.**

The sun shone bright and clear over the harbor of Southampton, bringing with it the continued promise of a magnificent day especially if one were to be traveling at sea. As it so happened, a great number of people would be traveling by sea on the most magnificent ship built by man. TheRMS_ Titanic._

One such person was Wendy Moria Angela Darling, who gazed up at the monstrous vessel with both wonderment and trepidation. Surely something so mammoth could not possibly stay afloat for long?

"That's why it's called The Unsinkable Ship, Wendy," said her brother John, correctly interpreting her expression. "There's nothing in the world that can sink her!"

Wendy turned to look at her brother, who was smartly clad in a crisp traveling suit. His hat was sitting proudly atop his head and Wendy couldn't help but think that in such fine clothes that he looked far older than his thirteen years. Wendy herself (who was fifteen years old) was wearing a very simple yet elegant pale blue dress. It was one of the few dresses that she preferred of her vast wardrobe and was pleased that she could wear it on such an exciting day. She was also glad that she was not required to wear one of those ridiculously large hats, as it was customary for women to wear in public.

While John looked away to do his own gawking at the giant ship, Wendy directed her gaze to her mother who stood a few feet behind her. Unlike her daughter, Mary Darling was wearing a white hat with a wide oversized brim. Because of it, her face was hidden from view as she talked with her husband and another gentleman.

Wendy cringed internally at the sight of him. Although he was only seventeen, his demeanor and expensive suit made him appear at least twenty. His name was James Hooke and he was part of the reason as to why Wendy and her family were traveling on the _Titanic_ that day.

James Hooke was the son of George Darling's employer at the bank where he worked. Recently the bank had fallen into hard times and James Hooke Sr. had not wanted to let go such a valuable man as Mr. Darling. So as a way of keeping him and letting him go, he had offered him a job as the head of one of the bank's branches in New York. The family's money had been steadily decreasing because of the failures and wanting to give his family the chance at a new start in the States, Mr. Darling had accepted the job. With his new position, the bank had paid for his family's tickets to travel in style aboard the greatest ship of the age.

The reason that James Hooke Jr. was traveling with them was (as his father had said) to assist Mr. Darling in starting out at the new bank and in an entirely new country. James had visited New York many times and knew the city like the back of his hand (or so he liked to boast to Wendy) and was more than eager to help Mr. Darling in any way that he could. But Wendy, privately felt that the only reason James had agreed to accompany them was to escape his father and to spend more time with her.

Ever since she had turned fifteen, her parents had been adamant that she begin courting and finding a husband. Wendy had no interest in marriage (at least not yet) and preferred to concentrate on her studies and having fun with her brothers. But her parents insisted that a proper young lady of the Edwardian era such as she _did not_ partake in such activities any more. Most of her 'suitors' did not last more than a day and James, by far had been the only lucky one. At first, Wendy had found him to be very gracious and kind, if not a tad dry. But eventually she realized that he was more interested in money than her, much like his father was. But before she could do away with him, it had been time to leave for New York. So, she could only hope that being stuck with him on a boat for six days would show a different side of him.

She was drawn out of her ponderings by a sharp tug on her skirt. Wendy looked down to see her six-year-old brother, Michael looking up at her. He looked absolutely cherubic in his navy blue sailor suit and Wendy couldn't help but feel proud to be his older sister.

"Wendy, when are we going to get on the big boat? I'm bored!" he whined.

"It shouldn't be much longer, Michael," Wendy assured him. "We have to wait for the lower class passengers to board first."

"They certainly are taking their time too," James huffed, walking over to stand beside her. "Really, this ship is the grandest of all ocean liners and they are allowing riffraff like_ immigrants_ aboard! The nerve!"

"Anyone should be able to travel as they please," said Wendy a low voice. It was apparently too low for James to hear as he added, "But don't fret, my dear, I shall keep you safe from such people." Here he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. His piercing blue eyes, the same shade as forget-me-nots gazed into hers as he lowered her hand. Michael giggled at the gesture and Wendy shushed him.

ust then from somewhere aboard the ship, a whistle blew, signaling that the first class passengers could now begin to board. Wendy grabbed Michael's hand while (much to her displeasure) James linked her other arm through his. As the threesome followed Wendy's parents and John up the gangway, Michael squeezed her hand tightly in his excitement. As a crew member checked their tickets at the top of the gangway, Wendy stole a glance back at the harbor. She was leaving her beloved England for however long she didn't know, the thrill of adventure was building up inside of her and she felt that she couldn't be sad for long. The voyage on the great _Titanic_ was only the first part of her new life and the rest was sure to beyond what she had ever dreamed of.

Smiling a final goodbye to her home country, she turned back to enter the great ship and embrace the adventures that awaited her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on land, a group of fourteen boys ranging in age from six to sixteen huddled in an alleyway around a chalk drawn circle. Within the circle were two large marbles, the finalists in the longest game that any of the boys could remember having. What made the game so long was the desire for the prize: seven third class tickets aboard the _Titanic_, enough for only one of the two groups, or gangs as they preferred to label themsel

It was the groups' leaders that would decide their futures. One was a stocky sixteen-year-old with a quick temper and a wild crop of red hair called Rodger Davies. It was Rodger who had acquired the tickets, but how or where no one knew. But it was obvious that he wanted to go to America just as desperately as his opponent and his gang did.

Rodger's opponent was also sixteen and muscular as well but thin as a rail with tousled dirty blonde hair. He was called Peter Pan.

It was Peter's turn and he knew that his next move would decide not only his future but those of his comrades as well. He crouched low to the ground. His index finger poised to flick his large black marble like a trigger fires a bullet. He closed one eye, calculated the angle of his marble and with a deep breath, fired.

The marble shot straight and true, toward Rodger's red one and knocked it a good inch over the boundary line.

Peter let out a heavy sigh as his boys broke into wild cheers at his victory and looked up to meet Roger's furious gaze. "You cheated." The boy growled.

Peter laughed as he sat back on his knees and began collecting his marbles. "I won fair and square, Roger. Besides, I never cheat because that would be bad form! And bad form does not sit well with me." He grinned cockily as he slipped the marbles into a drawstring bag and handed them to their proper owner, Tootles who took them as if they were buried treasure.

Rodger glared at him for a moment before he snatched up the tickets and handed them to Peter.

"Thank you very much," said Peter, still grinning cockily as he pocketed the precious tickets. Then, he stood up, placed his newsboy cap at a jaunty angle on his head and held out his hand to Roger. The still furious boy stared at for a moment before shaking it roughly. "Good game, Peter." He muttered.

"Yes, it was a fine game," Peter agreed. "And now, if you lads don't mind, the Lost Boys and I have a boat to catch!" Then, with a joyful laugh, Peter turned and ran out of the alley toward the harbor, his fellow Lost Boys hot at his heels.

* * *

They stopped just outside the harbor entrance to celebrate their victory and catch a glimpse of the ship that would be their home for the next few days.

While the boys chatted excitedly about what the _Titanic_ would look like on the inside, Peter was busy searching for his most prized possessions but could not find them anywhere about his person.

"Has anyone seen my---?" he began to ask the boys.

"Right here, Peter!" said Nibs, tossing him a battered rucksack.

Peter sighed with relief as he caught it and looked inside to find his brass telescope, a worn leather sketchpad and a scratched pennywhistle. He didn't know what he would do if he lost these things and gratefully flung the bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Nibs," he said to the younger boy.

"Don't worry, Pete, I knew you would be upset if you forgot them!" said Nibs, smiling broadly. But the smile vanished when he caught sight of Peter's intense glare. "My name is _Peter_, not Pete, Nibs," said his leader softly.

Nibs merely nodded vigorously to show that he understood, too scared to speak.

"Peter," asked one of the twins softly. So softly that Peter had to crouch down to his level in order to hear him. The twins were both six years old and were the youngest members of the group. And as such, Peter felt it was his responsibility to pay close attention to them in a sort of big brotherly way.

"Yes, Twin?" he asked.

"Are you sure this big ship can truly take us home?"

"Yes," said Peter confidently. "I believe it can. It's the best ship for the job." He smiled encouragingly and the Twin smiled back. Then Peter stood up and looked around at the others and said, "C'mon, lads. We don't want the greatest ship in the world to leave without us, do we?"

"NO!" yelled the Lost Boys in unison and without further instruction, they began sprinting towards the one ship known to be virtually unsinkable.

* * *

The _Titanic_ loomed larger than ever as Peter and the boys stood at beginning of the gangway. They waited until the last few first class passengers had boarded before making their way slowly up to the crew member standing at the top. Peter handed him the six tickets and waited while they were inspected.

"Everything seems to be in order," said the sailor, as he handed the tickets back to Peter. "But, may I ask where your parents are?"

"Dead, sir," said Peter truthfully. "Died of the influenza. It was Mother's wish to send us to America to give us a better life, sir." He twisted his face into one that he hoped was full of sadness and despair. A little pity couldn't hurt, could it?

"And how old are you, lad?"

"Sixteen, sir."

"Alright, well, I see no other problems. Off you go and welcome aboard."

"Thank you very much, sir!" Peter said happily and nearly skipped aboard the ship. When he and the others were standing inside halfway down the hall, Peter turned to his motley crew and exclaimed. "I do believe that we are the luckiest lads in all of England!" The boys cheered in reply and then they ran down the rest of the hall to find their room and to begin what was surely going to be the greatest adventure of their lives.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope the first chapter wasn't too long/boring. The second one is a lot shorter which I will post sooner if you take the time to REVIEW! They make my day!**


	2. On the Boat Deck

**Author's Note: Wow! So much encouragement! Thank you all who reviewed and since you were so eager for more, I am happy to comply. Here is chapter 2. It's not as long as the first I don't think and I'm sorry to say but it ends in a cliffy. But I will update as soon as possible provided you review! And thank you again for your support so early on!**

* * *

Chapter 2

On the Boat Deck

**Noon**

"This bed is the biggest bed in the world!" Michael yelled happily as he threw himself for the umpteenth time onto Wendy's bed. Although she would never admit, Wendy had to agree that her bed was very large. Large enough for two people even and too gaudy by her standards. She much preferred her smaller twin bed back in their home in Bloomington.

After what seemed like ages, the family had finally settled into their staterooms. Wendy and her mother shared one room between themselves while her father and brothers had the one next door. James's room was four doors down from Wendy's.

"Come along, you two," said Mrs. Darling. "The ship is about to set sail soon and we may not see England again for a long time!"

Scooping Michael up off of her bed, Wendy followed her mother out into the hall where the rest of their party had gathered. Once she had set Michael onto the ground, they began making their way up to the Boat Deck.

* * *

The Boat Deck was the top most deck on the_ Titanic_ and as such was the windiest. But Wendy didn't care as she squeezed her way through the crowd to the edge of railing and waved to the hundreds of people that had gathered in the harbor to witness the big event. Occasionally, she glanced around to find that nearly every member of each class was gathered on the deck. It seemed that for this one moment, both the rich and the poor could be viewed as equals: as passengers on the Ship of Dreams.

"Ow! Quit shovin' me, Twin!" cried a young voice angrily. Wendy looked down to see a young boy of about eleven pushing a boy of about six away from him. Both boys were dressed in dirty shirts and tattered pants, an obvious sign that they were third class passengers.

"But I can't see!" protested the six-year-old. "I wanna see all the people in the harbor!"

"Then climb up on the bloody railing then!" the first suggested loudly.

"Fine! Help me up!"

"Oh, bother!"

Wendy smiled as the older boy lifted his friend up onto one of the higher rugs of the railing. She watched as the younger one waved wildly to the spectators below, yelling. "Goodbye! I'll be sure not miss you!"

His older friend smiled at his delight and then he caught sight of Wendy staring at him.

"Oh, um, sorry for all the fightin', miss," he said nervously.

"It's alright," Wendy assured him. "I have two brothers of my own who fight about the littlest things. Are you happy to be leaving England?" she added curiously.

"Oh, yes, miss," said the boy nodding vigorously. "Me and the mates 'ave been livin' on the streets mostly."

"How awful! Without your parents? . . .But then, how on earth did you get tickets?"

"We won 'em. Well actually, Peter won 'em for us."

"Who's he?"

But before the boy could answer, a loud whistle blew from somewhere on the ship, signaling its departure. The cheers intensified as the glorious _Titanic_ began to creep its way out of the harbor to begin its maiden voyage. Wendy yelled herself hoarse with the rest of them, so excited to finally be on her way to her new life, whatever it had in store for her.

**8:00 p.m.**

That evening, after one of the most scrupulous dinners that she could ever remember having, Wendy found herself standing on the Boat Deck once more. She realized that the deck had gotten its name because of the simple fact that it held the ship's lifeboats.

She was standing at the very back of the ship, gazing out at the ocean, dyed orange and pink by the setting sun. It was a bit chilly out and she shivered slightly as a sudden cool breeze blew over the deck.

"Cold, are we?" inquired a voice from behind her. Wendy turned around to see James holding a shawl out for her.

"Yes, thank you," she said as he wrapped the shawl around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. She cringed slightly at his kiss; his breath smelled of brandy.

"I haven't seen much of you today," James continued, walking around her to stand next to her at the railing, "What with all of the excitement with boarding. How do you like the ship?"

"It's beautiful," Wendy breathed. "I don't think there's another that could match it."

"Indeed," James agreed. "The title Ship of Dreams suits her well."

Neither spoke for awhile as they continued to watch the sun set over the ocean. It was lucky that their backs were turned for they did not notice Peter Pan crouching around the corner on the side of the ship. He hugged his brass telescope and sketchpad against his chest and was becoming very impatient waiting for the couple to leave. He had a very important task to perform and preferred to do it in solitude. He sighed heavily when he saw that they were still there and rested his back against the cool wall and closed his eyes for a quick nap while he waited. It had after all, been a very tiring day.

Meanwhile, James and Wendy had managed to strike up another conversation; unfortunately it was not as pleasant as the one before.

"Wendy," said James seriously. "I don't want to see you out here by yourself from now on. In fact, I don't think you should wander the ship without a chaperone."

"And why shouldn't I be able to wander the ship alone?" Wendy asked. "It's a _ship_, James! I can't possibly get lost!"

"That may be," said James, his tone suddenly becoming hard. "But there are men aboard who might who try and well, take advantage of you."

Wendy's eyes widened at this fact but then they narrowed darkly. "And you think that I won't be able to take care of myself is that it?"

"Yes," said James with a smile. "If you are to be my wife someday, then you must be protected at all times and I shall offer you that."

Wendy merely looked daggers at him. He thought she couldn't take care of herself? That she was weak? Was he never going to let her out of his sight the entire journey? She was not about to be his little pet, not at all.

"You are impossible," she said in a low voice.

"_I_ am impossible?" echoed her companion. "Hardly, it is_ you_ who is the impossible one." And without warning he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her roughly around to face him. Then, he slapped hard across the face. Wendy cried out in pain and surprise and sank to floor, clutching her cheek. James glared down at her for a moment before he leaned down and hissed. "You will do well to not think of me so lowly, considering your father's position in my father's bank and as such, I expect you to join me in my room later." Then he abruptly turned his back on her and sauntered calmly away, leaving a weeping Wendy curled against the railing.

* * *

Peter did not know what caused him to wake, but he found himself jolted awake, blinking furiously in the sudden darkness and wondering why he was sitting on the deck of a ship. Then he remembered the marble game and the tickets he had won. He sprang to his feet, intent on completing his original task when he heard the sound of someone crying.

Peter crept around the corner to the back of the_ Titanic_ and saw by the light from one of the lanterns, a girl huddled on the ground. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and he could see them shaking from her cries. From what he could discern of her dress, it looked as if she were a first class passenger and wondered what could possibly cause her to cry.

He walked slowly forward until he was standing about a foot away from her and asked gently. "Girl, why are you crying?"

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for the cliffy. If anyone is wondering why I'm including the time/date, the date gives us a bit of a timeline as to where we are until the climatic sinking and the time will become important later when the ship actually sinks. But there's no need to think about that yet. As always, please review!**


	3. Stories in Steerage

**Author's Note: Jeez, you people don't give up do you? This is the fastest I've updated a story in like, my entire fanfiction career! Thank you all again for the reviews and I'm glad to see that I'm going to have some very loyal reviewers for this story!**

**Here is chapter 3 and it is much longer than the second one I can assure you. This may be my last update for a few days with the holidays drawing near and everything but I promise I will update when I can! So enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Stories in Steerage

Wendy looked up at the sound of the voice, wiping the tears from her face as she did so. To her complete surprise, she saw a boy around her age staring down at her with what appeared to be sincere concern.

The boy crouched down next to her and inquired. "Are you alright?"

"My---my suitor and I had an argument," she choked. "It was silly, really and he---he hit me."

"Oh dear," said the boy. "That wasn't very nice at all."

"No, it wasn't," Wendy snapped at him without knowing why. But the boy seemed to not have noticed her tone or at least he ignored it as he offered her his hand and helped her to her feet.

When they were both standing, Wendy could see clearly that he was a third class passenger with his dress of soiled white shirt (or what must have once been white) and dark brown trousers that looked a size too big for him. He wore a tweed cap on his head at which he took off and bowed courteously to her. Wendy giggled at his action and curtsied back.

"What's your name?" she asked, intrigued by this helpful stranger and wanting to forget her recent ordeal with James.

"What is your name?" the boy asked instead.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"Peter…Pan."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"It's a very short name."

"I suppose so," said the boy called Peter with a shrug. He had never really thought about it before.

"How old are you, Peter?"

"Quite young," he replied as he hoisted himself up onto the topmost rug of the railing.

Wendy laughed. "No, you're not! You can't be more than, what, sixteen?"

Peter grinned at her and nodded. "Yes, I am sixteen but it feels quite young, don't you think?"

"I guess," said Wendy thoughtfully.

"I want always to be young like this! I don't ever want to grow up!" Peter declared.

"Everyone must grow up, Peter," said Wendy. "Even if they don't want too." She added softly.

"Not me!" he cried, not having heard her last comment.

"Why not?"

Here, his face became solemn. "One night, when I was younger, I heard my mother and father talking about what I was to be when I became a man." Then he grinned brightly. "So, I ran away to Kensington Gardens and lived among the fairies!"

Wendy smiled. "Why, Peter, there are no such things as---" She couldn't finish her sentence as Peter had jumped off of the railing and smacked his hand across her mouth, silencing her. "Don't say that!" he whispered loudly. "Every time someday says that a fairy somewhere falls down dead." He slowly removed his hand and looked into her face for a moment. Wendy found that she could not look away from his gaze. His eyes were blue like James's but they were the blue of clear summer skies, friendly and inviting. They stared at each other for a long moment before Wendy couldn't take it anymore and blinked, thus breaking the spell.

"Do you…have a fairy of your own, Peter?" Wendy asked softly.

Peter smiled sadly and stepped away from her. "I used to," he said softly. "But she…disappeared and I can't remember when or why."

Silence followed this reply. Wendy waited for him to continue and when he did not, she asked. "Are you traveling with your parents then?"

"No, they died of the influenza," said Peter. "I'm traveling with the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys? Who are they?"

"They are the boys who are Lost in Kensington Gardens after Lock Out Time," said Peter in a much more cheerful voice than before. "Usually they are the ones that fall out of their prams."

"I assume then that there are no girls in your group?"

"No, you see, girls are much too clever to fall out of their prams," said Peter with a knowing smile. "And they wouldn't last long in the kind of life we led before now on the streets of London."

"Oh, really?" said Wendy, pretending to be offended and she turned away from him to add to this act.

But Peter took her actions to mean that she truly was offended and began to apologize profusely. "Oh, dear. I'm awfully sorry, Wendy. I didn't mean to offend you." When she did not turn around he whispered sweetly into her ear. "Wendy, one girl is worth more than twenty boys."

"Do you really think so?" she asked, pivoting around instantly to face him.

"Well, I _do_ live with boys after all. And, well," Here he paused briefly as an idea began to form in his mind. "we do like to listen to stories but you see, only mothers can tell good stories and---"

"You have no mother," Wendy finished for him with a smile. She was beginning to like this strange boy more and more and was eager to meet his even stranger crew of Lost Boys.

"Yes," said Peter, "would you be our mother?"

"Well, I have no real experience," said Wendy uneasily.

Peter grinned. "It doesn't matter. All we need is just a nice motherly person to tell us stories and tuck us in at night and…and mend our pockets for us!"

Wendy laughed at his requests. "Alright, then I shall do my best!"

"Wonderful!" He paused and then said, "Oh, Wendy, before we leave, there is one thing that I have to do."

"Besides rescuing young girls from their horrible suitors?"

"Yes," said Peter with a cocky grin. He showed her his telescope as a way of explaining what his reason for coming out on deck was. Then, he turned to the railing and pointed it skyward.

Wendy waited patiently as he peered through the instrument and realized that he seemed to be searching for a particular star. Her assumption appeared to be correct as he gave a cry of, "Aha! There you are!" And promptly lowered the telescope and opened what looked like a notebook. Wendy looked over his shoulder and watched as he drew a dot on one section of the page which was covered in other dots about the same size. Wendy realized that it was a star chart.

"Why are you making a star chart?" she asked curiously.

Peter glanced up at her in surprise. "You knew that this was a star chart?"

Wendy scowled. "Yes, I did!"

"Oh, well," he faltered. "I thought that a girl of your um, status wouldn't know about such things."

"This one does!" said Wendy hotly. "And, I shall have you know, Mr. Pan that I prefer to read books and play with my brothers than practice my etiquette or how to be a proper lady or other such nonsense!"

At the conclusion of her justification, Peter burst out laughing. He laughed even harder when he caught sight of her shocked face. He didn't stop for a minute or so and when he did he had tears in his eyes. "Well," he gasped. "It seems I have underestimated you, Miss Darling."

"Indeed, you have," said Wendy and she smiled at him as he closed his notebook and pocketed his pencil stub.

"Now, I shall take you to meet the Lost Boys," said Peter and to Wendy's surprise, he offered her his arm. She felt herself blush as she slid her arm through his and together, they walked inside and to the decks below.

* * *

Wendy had imagined the third class decks as dark and dingy areas, much like the Whitechapel district of London. What she found instead, were plain long hallways of doors with railings places at certain areas down each all. It was not as ornately lit as the first class decks and since it was nighttime the lamps had been turned down, but they were nonetheless inviting.

Their footsteps echoed on the metal floor as they walked and neither spoke until Peter stopped at a door near the very end of the hall and knocked a series of knocks that sounded to Wendy like a secret code.

A brown haired boy answered and Wendy realized that it was the same boy whom she had met on the Boat Deck earlier that day. The boy did not seem to notice her as he said, "Hullo, Peter! Did you bring any food?"

"You had dinner two hours ago, Nibs!" said Peter. "You can't be hungry again!"

"Well, no, but the food on this ship is _really_ good!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Morning will come soon enough, Nibs and then there will be breakfast."

Nibs' eyes widened as the thoughts of what the _Titanic_'s breakfast would include filled his head. After a moment of daydreaming, Peter tapped impatiently on the head and said, "Nibs, let us in. I've brought a guest."

The boy blinked slowly and then caught sight of Wendy standing just behind Peter. "Oh, hello, miss!" he exclaimed happily. "You're the one I saw on the deck earlier today!"

"Yes," said Wendy, "and my name is Wendy."

"Pleased to meet you," said Nibs as he opened the door wider to allow them to enter.

The room inside was drastically different from Wendy's lavish stateroom. There were no fine carpets covering the floor or marble fireplace. There were only two bunk beds against each wall and a small sink in the corner.

"Why, you must feel like sardines in here!" Wendy cried.

"Oh, it suits us just fine," said Peter as he closed the door behind her and hung up his hat on the peg behind it. Then, he turned to the other boys gathered in the room with his hands on his hips and announced, "Boys, this is Wendy Darling and she has agreed to be our mother."

At his words, Wendy smiled kindly at the five other boys in the room, all of whom were seated on the bunk beds and peering at her critically.

"Well, go on," Peter prompted. "Introduce yourselves!"

"You already know my name!" said Nibs. "I'm Nibs and that's me mate, Slightly!" He pointed to another brown haired boy who could have been his twin. Slightly waved shyly at Wendy from where he sat atop the right hand bunk.

"Those are the Twins," said Slightly, pointing to two boys curled on the bottom bunk across from him. "They don't have names so we just call them the Twins."

"And I'm Curly and this here's Tootles," said a curly haired boy sitting on the bunk below Slightly. When he introduced Tootles, he punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow!" cried Tootles. "That hurt!"

"Did not!" laughed Curly.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Will you two shut it?!" Peter called authoritatively. "First impressions are very important, you know, especially in the presence of a lady." Wendy giggled at his title of her as he looked at her apologetically. "Sorry about that, they usually aren't so rude."

"I think they're adorable," said Wendy, "just the way young boys should be."

"So, will you tell us a story now?" asked Nibs hopefully.

"Certainly," said Wendy. "What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"An adventure story!" crowed Slightly.

"No, one with pirates!" suggested Curly.

"And Indians!" added Nibs.

"Just make sure it has a happy ending," said Peter. "Stories with no happy endings aren't worth listening to."

"I agree," said Wendy. She paused and then said, "I shall tell you boys my own version of Cinderella." With that, she sat down on one of the lower bunks and the Lost Boys gathered at her feet on the floor. Peter situated himself next to Wendy with his knees drawn up under his chin.

And so, while everyone listened with rapt attention, Wendy began her version of Cinderella.

**10:50 p.m.**

Wendy could not remember a more enjoyable evening. After she had finished Cinderella (with many interruptions from the Lost Boys) they told her their own stories of their lives in London and how Peter had found them all in Kensington Gardens. After that she tucked them all into bed and as they said goodnight to her, she could not help but feel her heart swell with pride as if they were her own children.

And now, as a fitting end to such a perfect evening, she was being escorted back to her stateroom by Peter.

"I hope you enjoyed this evening, Wendy," said Peter, breaking the peaceful silence.

"It was one of the happiest I can ever remember, Peter," Wendy sighed.

"Then, will you come back again?"

"Of course and I shall bring my brothers, John and Michael with me."

"Excellent!"

They continued on in silence and Wendy's heart sank when they finally arrived at her stateroom.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Peter," said Wendy.

"You're quite welcome, Wendy," said Peter and then he raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Even in the semidarkness, Wendy could feel herself blushing and before she could even think about what she was about to do, she kissed him on the cheek.

Peter's eyes widened at her gesture and he slowly reached up and felt his cheek while Wendy giggled girlishly at his reaction. Then he smiled at her and whispered, "Goodnight, Wendy."

"Goodnight, Peter." Then, she turned and unlocked her door and disappeared inside.

Peter stood outside her door for a moment, replaying her kissing his cheek again and again until a large boyish grin spread across his face. Whereupon, he turned and nearly bounded down the corridor in his happiness. Now, he knew that since his meeting with Wendy Darling, his life was going to change in more ways than he could ever have imagined.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, we can already see the romance starting to blossom can't we? The next chapter will be up as soon as I am able to! Again, please review, they are greatly appreciated! Oh, I hope the implied romance doesn't seem too rushed but really they only like what four days to fall in love? So really it has to be sort of unrealistica nd realistic at the same time, if that makes any sense!**


	4. First Day at Sea

**Author's Note: Hello all! Here is the next chapter which I know you all have been anxiously waiting for! This chapter is mostly from Peter's perspective. I'm going to try and alternate between both him and Wendy because there are so few stories that are from his POV and let's face it, he IS the more interesting one of the two! Oh, a familar character is going to make a cameo appearance in this chapter!**

**Also, this may be my last update for awhile because I'm going to be very busy (and I'm sure I won't be the only one) with Christmas coming. But I will try to update again if I can. **

**I think that's everything so here's chapter 4 and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 4

First Day at Sea

**11 April 1912**

**8:30 a.m.**

When Wendy awoke the next morning, she couldn't help but think that the previous night had all been a dream. She was glad to find that it wasn't as she was sleeping in her massive bed in her first class stateroom.

At this wonderful realization she hopped out of bed and treated herself to lavish bath, after which she put on a comfortable cream colored dress and was ready to begin the day.

When she stepped out of her room, she found her parents seated in the living area of the stateroom, talking quietly. They stopped when they saw her and smiled warmly.

"Good morning, Wendy," said her mother. "My, aren't you up early!"

"I suppose so," said Wendy as she seated herself beside her mother.

"Wendy, your mother and I wish to speak with you before we head up to breakfast," said her father seriously.

"Yes, Father?" Wendy asked, feeling her stomach squirm at the thought of her and James' argument the previous night.

"James came to my stateroom last night and told me that you two had an argument last night which resulted in your hitting him in the face," her father said gravely. "Now, let me tell you, young lady that this---"

"Father, I did no such thing!" Wendy gasped. "How could you believe that I did? He is lying, of course!"

"And what proof do you have of that?"

"Because he said that to get me in trouble when _he_ is the one who hit _me_!"

"James hit you? I cannot imagine him stooping to such levels!" her father scoffed. "He is a gentleman of the highest class!"

"Obviously he is not if he cannot control his temper," said Wendy softly. _Peter is more of a gentleman than he_, she thought to herself.

"George, let's not get carried away with this," Mary Darling said gently as her husband's face turned a deep shade of red. "It seems that it was only a small row and Wendy is perfectly fine, aren't you dear?" she asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yes, Mother," Wendy sighed. She wanted very much just to forget the whole thing.

George Darling sighed heavily and nodded in agreement. "Alright, Mary, but it still doesn't explain where she was for half the night!" He turned to look at Wendy accusingly.

"Well," said Wendy, choosing her words carefully. "After my row with James, he left me on the deck and then this boy found me." She paused and waited for her father to retort and when he did not, she continued, "He is a third class passenger but he was ever so kind to me! His name is Peter Pan and he invited me down to his room to meet his…friends. They were absolutely wonderful! They wanted me to be their mother and I told them stories and tucked them into bed! Oh, I had a lovely time!" she finished with a sigh.

She looked at her parents to gauge their reactions. Her father was staring at her blankly while her mother was smiling sweetly at her. Secretly, Mary Darling had agreed with Wendy about James: he was too dry and businesslike to make a suitable husband to her, but she dared not mention this to her own husband. She was pleased to see that her daughter had found someone around her own age whom she could easily talk to.

"And were these 'friends' of his the same age as he?" inquired Mr. Darling with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, no," said Wendy. "The oldest was about eleven, I think and the youngest were six. They were absolutely adorable! And Peter was a perfect host!"

"He sounds like a lovely boy, Wendy," said her mother. "Perhaps you can invite to join us for the formal dinner tonight." She glanced expectantly at her husband. "Don't you agree, George?"

"I---well, I…that is," sputtered Mr. Darling. "As long as he behaves himself and looks respectable!" he managed to snap at Wendy.

But the girl paid no attention to his tone in her delight as she leapt to her feet in utter happiness. "Oh, thank you, Father! And to make up for this whole business with the row, I shall apologize to James at breakfast!" Then, before her parents could say anything more, Wendy ran from the room.

**9:30 a.m.**

Wendy found James outside of the first class dining hall and when he inquired as to whether she would dine with him, she eagerly agreed. During the meal, she apologized for her 'improper behavior' last night and expressed her hope that he would forgive her for not coming to his room later that evening. To her relief, he accepted her apology and forgave her, saying that he had been caught up in an intense discussion of politics and business for much of the evening.

The meal progressed smoothly and their polite conversation throughout gave no hint of their argument the night before. When it was over, James looked almost sad at having to leave her, saying that he had some business to attend to and that he hoped he would see her later. Wendy assured him that he would and then he left looking almost regretful.

Now, Wendy was walking around the Promenade Deck, this was the deck directly below the Boat Deck and was as such, protected by it from the wind. She was looking for the one person whom she had desperately been wanting to see all morning. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and nearly exploded into a frenzy when a familiar voice called cheerfully. "Good morning, Wendy!"

Wendy's heart skipped a beat and a smile lit up her face as she caught sight of Peter Pan.

He was sitting one of the wooden benches placed every so often along the deck, next to an older boy who preoccupied with a book in his hands and so did not look up at her approach. But Wendy didn't care, she had found her friend.

* * *

If Wendy had been excited about seeing Peter again, it was nothing compared to what he had felt about seeing her. In London, he had never looked a girl his age in the eye, much less _talked_ to her. Any girl that he came in contact with was either in the same position as him and was thus deemed untrustworthy or was self employed as a 'lady of the night' and if that was the case, he avoided them as often as he could.

But with Wendy it was an entirely different story. She was a first class girl, one of high society and privilege. A well educated girl who never had to worry about where her next meal would come from. A girl who had no business talking to or even acknowledging the existence of someone like him.

But she defied all of these 'social rules' and was now inquiring as to how his morning was progressing, as if he were of the same status as she.

"It's going much better now that you have arrived," he replied with a half smile. "I was hoping that we could, um perhaps explore the ship together? If that is, you are allowed to." He ended lamely.

To his relief, she smiled at his request. "I would love to explore the ship with you, Peter. I haven't seen much more than the first class area and I daresay that you know more of it than I do."

He laughed at that and tapped the boy sitting next to him on the shoulder who looked up, saw Wendy and nodded to her in greeting. "Good morning, miss," he said politely. "You must be the young lady that Pete here has been chatting on about!"

Peter felt his cheeks burn and mentally kicked himself for his blabbering about Wendy to someone he had just met. He was relieved when he saw Wendy's own cheeks painted pink, she looked quite pretty too, he thought to himself.

"Yes, I am," said Wendy shyly. "Wendy Darling." She added, holding out her hand.

"Jack Dawson," he replied, shaking it. "Pete's been telling only things about you. It sounds as if your stories are nearly as good as Pete's drawings." He released Wendy's hand and in turn, handed Peter his sketchbook and said, "These are really good. You should've been with me in Paris where you could've drawn some very willing live models." He winked at Peter and then laughed at his shocked expression. "Well, maybe you're a bit young for that now."

"And I always will be," Peter muttered to himself with a slight shudder.

Jack smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, I'd better be off. I'll see you below decks later on, Pete. Nice meeting you, Wendy." He added, nodding to her.

"The same to you, Mr. Dawson."

Jack rolled his eyes at the formality and then with a parting smile, walked away along the deck.

When he was gone, Wendy looked at Peter. "Why, he looked like you! You could've been brothers!"

Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose so. He's a lot like me. Third class, poor, got his tickets by chance."

"And he's an artist!" Wendy cried, sitting down next to him where Jack had previously sat. "Oh, Peter, you didn't tell you could draw!"

"You never asked."

"May I see?"

Peter hesitated. His drawings were very personal and he rarely showed them to anyone and had only showed them to Jack because he shared the same interest. But he felt that Wendy was not the critical type so he handed his sketchbook to her.

He was right. She was amazed by his level of professionalism and marveled how detailed each pencil sketch was. She was especially pleased with his portraits of the Lost Boys, which were not traditional portraits at all, but showed them in the act of doing something they enjoyed. The very last page was his star chart and she smiled when she saw it.

"I never did get to see the star that you are tracking," she said, handing him back the sketchbook. "And those drawings are wonderful, Peter! You truly are talented! I would feel honored if you would draw me!"

"Maybe some other time," said Peter, tucking the sketchbook under his arm. "Right now let's explore the ship!" He took Wendy by the hand, pulled her to her feet and together they walked off along the deck.

* * *

By noon, Peter felt the _Titanic_ was more of a floating city than a ocean liner. It had everything one could want and more! There was a gymnasium and a swimming pool and something that Wendy called a 'lift' that could take many people at once to whichever deck they desired by pushing a button. He would have to tell the Lost Boys about the strange contraption later.

But his favorite feature aboard the Ship of Dreams was the giant clock that was the entrance to the first class area. It was set into a beautiful piece of mahogany and a set of stairs known as the Grand Staircase led up to them. Peter wanted very much to draw the magnificent piece of architecture.

After a quick lunch together, Peter and Wendy went below to the third class deck where they found the Lost Boys engaged in a fierce swordfight. Their wooden swords cracked loudly as they easily parried each other with delighted whoops and shouts.

"That looks like so much fun!" said Wendy as she eagerly watched the sparring boys.

"Girls can't fight with swords!" Peter snorted. "They wouldn't even know how to hold one properly!"

"Oh, really?" said Wendy, raising an eyebrow. Then she stood up and marched calmly over to where Nibs and Slightly were fighting and tapped Nibs on the shoulder. Peter bit his lip nervously as he realized that he had underestimated her again. He hunched his shoulders uneasily as he watched the boys grin mischievously as she whispered to them. When she returned a moment later, she was carrying their wooden swords…properly by the hilt.

"Peter Pan, I challenge you to a swordfight," she said in mock seriousness as she tossed him a sword.

"You aren't worried I won't hurt you?" Peter asked as he hefted it in his hand.

"Oh, bosh and tosh! I didn't grow up with two boys without learning_ something_!" she said, rolling her eyes, "Unless of course, the reason that you don't want to fight me is because you're afraid that you're going to lose!" she added with a smirk.

The Lost Boys had long ceased their fighting to watch and let a low "ohhhhh" at the blow. But Peter merely smirked in return and raised his sword and swung it around as if he were about to cut Wendy's head off.

His sword never even came close to her neck as she easily parried his sword and so their mock battle began.

The wooden swords scraped and cracked against each other as the two fought. Peter's moves were a bit clumsy at first (he had not sword fought with the boys for a long time) and Wendy seemed to have an advantage over him. But eventually something the fighting stirred something inside of Peter that he had forgotten a long time ago. As the battle progressed so did his memories that he used to be very agile with a sword and that it had been once been his weapon of choice over his own fists. Sketches of memory began to fill his mind of himself battling not one of his Lost Boys or even someone around his own age but a…_man_.

Peter instantly lowered his sword as this peculiar memory filled his mind. Why on earth would be fighting a man? He barely knew any grown men and not enough to hate them enough to the point where he would fight them. It was all so very strange.

He was brought out of his reverie by Wendy successfully pushing him onto the ground and pointing the tip her sword at his throat, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Hah! Now, will you believe that a girl can fight with sword?" she asked as she removed her sword.

Peter blinked furiously and then smiled as he got to his feet and said, "Yes, Wendy, I believe you. You are quite good in fact."

"Thank you," said Wendy as if she had known it all along.

After the boys had congratulated Wendy on her victory, they went back up to the Promenade Deck and walking around it.

"I hope I didn't damage your reputation among the boys," said Wendy.

Peter laughed. "Are you joking? They'll be so excited that someone actually beat me! I always win whenever I fight them!"

"Naturally," said Wendy, rolling her eyes. "You may be conceited, Peter but you are quite a good friend to me."

Peter smiled. "Why, thank you. I hope I am because I could never talk to a girl like you if I saw one in London."

"And I you," said Wendy. "I suppose it is a good thing that we met on a ship."

"Indeed," Peter agreed, "it's a very good thing." Here, he took her hand in his and held it gently. He saw Wendy look down at their entwined fingers and then look up at him and she flashed him a sweet smile. And then her eyes widened in remembrance.

"Oh, Peter! I nearly forgot to ask you!" she cried, stopping in the middle of the deck.

"Ask me what, Wendy?"

"Would you like to join my family and I at the formal dinner tonight?"

"Will there be grown ups there?"

"Of course, Peter, it's a first class dinner."

At her words, Peter pulled his hand out of hers and folded his arms across his chest. "I don't go about with grown ups!" he said stiffly. "Besides, won't your…_suitor_ be there?"

"Yes, he will and it will be very boring for me if he's the only one I have to talk to," said Wendy. "All of the adults there will be talking about politics and business and things like that."

"So if it's going to be boring, why are you inviting me?"

"Because you're my friend, Peter and, well, considering that I beat you at swordplay, the least I can do to make up to you is invite you to a fancy dinner."

At this, Peter smiled. "Alright, well, in that case I accept your invitation. Provided that afterward, you come down to our room and tell us another story!"

Wendy laughed. "Of course, Peter!" Then her laughter faded and she glanced at his worn clothes. "Peter, there's one more thing."

"What's that?"

And Wendy smiled almost mischievously. "Before you even set foot in the first class dining hall, you need a bath."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliffy! The next chapter is going to be both hilarious and sweet too. I was going to include the dinner in this one but I didn't want to get ridiculously long. This chapter is the only chapter where a character from the Titanic movie will appear.**

**Oh, also I'm debating whether or not to add the famous 'flying sunset' scene but I want to add some essence of Peter Pan into it. Any thoughts/suggestions would be appreciated. **

**Again I will try my best to update soon but if not, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you all!**


	5. The Dinner and the Dance

**Author's Note: Hello all! Here is the next chapter finally! I hope everyone had a good holiday season! I'm sorry to say that this will be the last chapter for awhile as I am going on vacation for a week and as such will be unable to update. That is why this chapter is extra long for you all to enjoy until I get back. Also, you may noticed that I quoted many of Jack's lines from the **_**Titanic**_** movie which I FINALLY saw! Woo! I forgot how good it was! Anyway, I also noticed that I sort of messed up the timeline a bit (Jack and Rose didn't actually meet until later in the voyage instead of right away) but I hope no one minds too much! So here is chapter 5 (which contains fluff!) so enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Dinner and the Dance

**6:00 p.m.**

The formal dinner that evening was at not until seven thirty but Wendy felt that they would need plenty of time to get Peter ready. Feeling that her mother approved of her association with him (she had, after all suggested that she invite him to dinner) Wendy felt that it would be alright if she used their bathroom for him to take a bath.

Once she had filled the bath with warm water, she said, "You might want to take your clothes in with you. I suspect they are in need of a good washing too."

"Then what am I going to wear to dinner?" Peter asked.

"We're going to hope that one of John's suits will fit you," Wendy replied.

"Oh." Was the reply and then he sauntered nervously into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Once he was in the bathroom, he undressed and threw his clothes into the tub. They were quite dirty, he realized and he wasn't even sure if there were places to wash clothes aboard the ship, despite all of its amenities.

Then, Peter stepped into the warm water, finding it very pleasing to his skin. Usually if he or any of the boys wanted to take a bath (which was rare) they would simply jump into the Thames. Perhaps this wasn't the brightest idea but none of them had ever gotten sick so they weren't too concerned about it.

When he was immersed in the water, Peter grabbed the bar of soap that Wendy had given him and began scrubbing himself until he was nearly pink all over. As he scrubbed away the dirt and grime of the London streets, Peter had the feeling that he was not only cleaning himself of dirt but also of his old life in London as well.

When he had cleaned away all of the dirt, he dunked his head underneath the water to wash his hair. Wendy had not given him anything to clean it with so he simply rubbed some soap suds onto his hands and then ran his hands through his hair, thinking that this would be effective enough.

Once he had rinsed himself thoroughly, he sat in the tub for awhile, thinking. He didn't really want to get out yet because the water was so warm and comforting and he was sure that he wouldn't have such a good bath again very soon.

That was when he spied the bottle that was covered in large bubbles. He wondered what it was and picked it up, his curiosity heightening. He uncorked it and poured some of the strange smelling stuff into the water and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, he turned on the tap for more water and watched in utter delight as large bubbles began to form around him.

Smiling gleefully, Peter let the water run and watched as the bubbles foamed up around him.

* * *

Outside in the stateroom, Wendy made sure that she had everything ready for dinner. She didn't get dressed because it was far too early and she didn't want Peter to see her yet.

Thinking of Peter, she realized that he had been in the bathroom for quite a long time, much longer than she would've thought an average bath would take. Thinking wildly that he could've drowned in the bathtub, she cautiously opened the door.

"Hullo, Wendy!" Peter greeted her cheerfully in spite of seeing her shocked face.

He was submerged up to his neck in nothing but bubbles.

Wendy stared at him for a moment before she began to laugh. She laughed so hard that she had to lean against the door frame for support and tears came to her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Peter asked, glaring at her.

"Oh, Peter!" she gasped when she could catch her breath. "You---you found the---the bubble mix!"

"Well, yes, that's why there are so bubbles!" Peter crowed happily. He was obviously very pleased with himself.

"Peter, you silly boy! You put too much in!" Wendy laughed. She wiped the tears from her eyes and shook her head at him.

"Are you ready to get out now?"

"I suppose," said Peter sadly. "These bubbles are getting rather itchy."

"I would think that they would!" said Wendy. She pointed to the other end of the tub and said, "There's a plug over there, just pull that to get the water out but you might have to swim for it!"

Peter laughed at that and then he ducked under the water, disappearing from view. He must have found the plug because soon the water started to go down and Peter reappeared covered in soap suds. Wendy showed how to turn the shower on so he could rinse himself more thoroughly and then left the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she returned, carrying one of John's suits complete with shoes and socks. She knocked softly and left the clothes next to the door for Peter to retrieve. Then, she went off to search through her wardrobe full of dresses to find a suitable one to wear.

Wendy had just entered her room when Peter opened the door and peered out into the empty parlor area. He quickly snatched up the clothes and put on only the pants and shirt. He wanted to make it a surprise to Wendy at how good he could 'clean up'. And so once, he was dressed, he tiptoed to the door and slipped quietly out into the hall.

Five minutes later, Wendy returned to check on him only to find him gone. She was quite confused for a moment or so until she realized that he must have been embarrassed about being in such nice clothes in front of her. Certain that she would see him at dinner, she went back into her room to prepare for the night ahead.

**7:30 p.m.**

Peter was very nervous as he stood at the bottom of the Grand Staircase, waiting for Wendy to appear. He didn't know what to expect. He knew that whatever she was wearing would look absolute beautiful on her and he hoped that he would not faint. But he had always prided himself on his strong resolve and assured himself that no matter how gorgeous she looked that he would not faint.

"You must be Peter Pan, the boy that Wendy has told us so much about," said a gentle female voice from beside him.

Peter looked to his left and found himself face to face with Wendy's mother, arm in arm with her husband. Peter nodded once and raised Mrs. Darling's hand to his lips and kissed it politely.

"What a charming boy!" she said with a pleasant smile. "Wendy should be down in a moment."

"Thank you very much," said Peter. He nodded once to Mr. Darling as he passed and then locked eyes with a second boy who looked a bit older than him or at least his posture seemed to portray that he was.

The boy was wearing a black suit and crisp white shirt like Peter. His black hair was slicked back from his face whereas Peter could not tame his rebellious curls no matter how much he combed them. The boy's forget me not blue eyes stared at him accusingly.

"James Hooke," he said proffering his hand. When Peter accepted it, James gripped it as if he meant to break his fingers. "So, you're the orphan boy from steerage," James continued as he released Peter's hand. It was not a question.

"Yes," Peter replied.

"And how the accommodations in that area?"

"The best I've seen," said Peter with a boyish grin. "Hardly any rats."

"My, you certainly clean up nicely," said James. "You could almost pass for first class." He ended with a sneer.

"Almost," said Peter with a smirk.

"Remind me to thank you for depriving me of a partner tonight," said James coolly. "Instead of escorting my future wife, I have to look out for these brats." He gestured to the two boys who stood behind him. One was about thirteen and the other looked to be the same age as the Twins. These, Peter assumed were Wendy's brothers, John and Michael.

"We're not brats!" Michael squeaked. "We're English gentlemen!"

James rolled his eyes at the boy and gave Peter a cold stare before he ushered the boys into the dining hall.

It was lucky that he left soon after that because it was then that Wendy appeared and began to descend the staircase. Peter could only gape in awe at her. She was wearing a burgundy colored dress that fit her in all the right places as if it were designed especially for her. Black sequins crisscrossed around the dress, making her sparkle in the bright light. Her reddish brown hair was pulled back from her face in an elegant bun. Although she walked tall and proud as a lady of her status should, she seemed embarrassed to be in seen in such a fine dress and was blushing prettily.

"Peter, you look very handsome," she said when she reached him.

"I must look very underdressed compared to you," he said in a low voice. "Wendy Darling, you are the most beautiful girl on this ship and it will be my pleasure to escort you to dinner."

"You're going to make me blush even more, Peter," she giggled as she accepted his arm.

"Then all the more prettier you will look, Wendy," he replied with a sweet smile. As she predicted, Wendy's blush deepened as he led her into the dining hall.

Once they entered, Peter's heart fluttered with nervousness as he saw that all of the first class passengers gathered there. He hoped that he looked the part of such high status and wouldn't make too much of a fool of himself. He took a few calming breaths as Wendy led him to a table where her family and James were already seated along with seven other people.

To Peter's displeasure, Wendy sat next to James while he was forced to sit across from her as it was the last available seat. While the first course was being served, Peter glanced quickly around the lavish white room, filled with the low buzz of chatter and the spirited playing of a string quartet.

"Caviar, sir?" asked a waiter suddenly, drawing Peter back to the table.

"No caviar for me, thanks," said Peter politely. "I never did like it much." He felt that this was the most polite thing to say as it looked utterly disgusting. He looked down at his plate to find a series of strange looking utensils laying neatly on both sides.

"What are all these for?" He whispered to Wendy.

"Just start from the left and move in," she whispered back.

"Tell us, young man, how did you manage to get tickets aboard the _Titanic_? I don't believe I've seen you among the first class decks," said a woman three seats away from Peter.

"A lucky game of marbles, ma'am."

"And where is it that you live, Mr. Pan?" asked Wendy's father.

"Well, right now, sir, my address is the RMS _Titanic_," Peter answered calmly. "Usually I like to make my own way, traveling throughout London."

"And you find that sort of lowlife existence appealing do you?" asked a mustached man sitting next to Mr. Darling coolly.

"Well, not really but it's very exciting to not know what tomorrow is going to bring. I love waking with that feeling. I mean, I've got everything I need right here. I got air in my lungs, clothes on my back and a few pieces of paper and I'm ready for anything!" A few of their dinner companions chuckled at his enthusiasm and Peter continued. "I mean, one moment I'm sleeping under a bridge by the Thames and the next I'm on the grandest ship in the world, heading for home and drinking this funny bubbly stuff with you fine people." He gestured to his half filled (and undrunk) wine glass as he spoke.

Dinner progressed smoothly after that. Peter didn't know what he was eating half of the time; it was all prepared so strangely! But he enjoyed himself nonetheless. The only downside was that he could not get a word to Wendy at all, James made sure to keep her focused on him through the entire meal.

When dessert was nearing its end, Peter stood up and walked around the table until he reached Wendy.

"Peter! Must you go now?" she asked, sounding disappointed.

"Time to go row with the other slaves," said Peter, kissing her hand. "Goodnight, Wendy." As he released her hand, he slipped a tiny piece of paper into her hand and then with a parting nod to Wendy's parents, he sauntered out of the room.

When Peter had left, Wendy quickly unfolded the note that he had given her. It read in an untidy scrawl: _Meet me by the clock_. Smiling to herself, Wendy politely excused herself, saying that she was retiring early and walked as quickly as she dared out of the dining hall.

She found Peter waiting for her as he said he would, at the top of the stairs by the ornate clock. He was smiling mysteriously and he met her halfway on the stairs and said, "Wendy, I've decided to change our plans for tonight. As much as I enjoy your stories, I---I feel myself wanting to have you…all to myself tonight. I---I'm not implying anything in particular, I just want to be with you."

"I'd love to spend more time with you, Peter," said Wendy with a sweet smile. "No matter what we do."

"Good," he said, taking her hand in his and then together they walked out onto the Promenade Deck.

**9:40 p.m.**

The moon shone bright and clear as Peter and Wendy strolled along the deck. It was a beautiful night, albeit a bit cold and Wendy shivered slightly. Instantly, she felt Peter's arm wrap around her shoulders. At this unexpected (yet comforting) action, she looked at him and asked, "Peter, what are your…feelings for me?"

"Feelings?" he repeated, sounding confused.

"You know, what you feel. Happiness…sadness." She paused and then added, "Love."

"Love?"

"Do you…love me, Peter?"

At her question, Peter stopped in his tracks and turned to her. They were standing at the very end of ship, where they first met. Wendy could see his face clearly by the bright moonlight and it was expressionless.

"I know what love is, Wendy, but I don't think I've ever truly felt it before. I know I have strange feelings for you, but I don't know what they are. Perhaps it is love but it's a hesitant love because I know I can never have you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, look at me, Wendy! _Really_ look at me! Besides this stupid suit, I'm just a penniless orphan who has nothing to offer a girl like you! All I know is that you're the most beautiful, gracious, lovely and _wonderful_ girl I've ever met who, despite her upbringing can tell the most thrilling stories I've ever heard!"

"But, Peter, that's just it!" Wendy cried. "I may be of high class but I don't want any of it! It's what I keep telling you all along! I love having fun and going on adventures and not knowing what's going to happen the next day, just like you said at dinner!"

"Do you really mean that, Wendy Darling?"

"I really do, Peter Pan."

Then, before she realized what was happening, Peter was cupping her face in his hands and then he slowly lowered his face to hers and he kissed her.

It was not a hard kiss like one that she usually received from James. This was warm and slow and more than she had imagined. Wendy smiled against his kiss and eagerly kissed him back. Peter's hands moved from her face to her shoulders and pulled her close. He didn't make any sudden moves, he just kissed her because it was all he wanted to do and all he had dreamed of doing to such a girl as she. As for Wendy, she could not believe that a boy that she had just met was kissing and that he was the most wonderful boy in the world.

Reluctantly, they broke apart and Peter ran his thumb up and down her cheek affectionately. "I do believe I have answered your question, Wendy," he whispered, eyes shining.

"I do believe it does."

"Wendy?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Would you dance with me?"

"Yes, but Peter, there's no music."

"It doesn't matter. We both have lively imaginations, don't we?"

"Why, yes, I'll agree with that."

Peter smiled and placed one hand on her waist and the other held one of hers firmly. And so they began to waltz across the deck, imagining that they were in fact dancing in a magnificent ballroom where no one was judged according to social status. They danced as if there was no one in the world but themselves, as if at any point that they would rise into the sky from sheer happiness and dance among the stars.

In fact they were so wrapped up in their dance and filled with such delight that neither noticed James Hooke watching them from inside the ship. He had been standing there since he had returned from Wendy's stateroom where he had discovered that she was not there. He had seen everything: from their passionate kiss and now their moonlight dance and James Hooke was determined to do something about it.

* * *

**Author's Note: SORRY for the cliffy! It was too good to not put in! Again I will update when I get back! I hope no one minds that I didn't include the third class party scene, I thought it would be better to have the dance like the fairy dance in the **_**Peter Pan**_** movie. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS--I have no idea if they had showers or bubble bath in 1912 but it seemed like a good thing to add and I loved wrting Peter's reaction to making his bath a bubble bath!**


	6. Unwelcome Changes

**Author's Note: Hello all! Well, I am finally back from my vacation in Arizona! Seeing my family and the Grand Canyon was awesome! If you haven't seen the Grand Canyon, I highly recommend it. It is absolutely breathtaking and it doesn't even look real. Now that I'm back I can finally update the next chapter. I enjoyed receiving your reviews over vacation and began writing it over my trip. I think this is seriously the longest chapter I've written for fanfiction (I know I've said that before) and I think it brings a whole new twist to the story. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Unwelcome Changes

Completely oblivious to James' spying, Peter and Wendy continued to dance until Peter suddenly stopped, stepped away from her and bowed courteously.

"My lady, although you are a wonderful dancer, I feel that my feet will fall off if I do not take a slight rest," he said in a theatrical voice. Wendy giggled at his mock formality and pretended to wave herself with an imaginary fan. "Yes, good sir, I believe I feel the same way," she replied just as theatrically. "Dancing is rather tiresome, don't you agree?"

Peter only snorted in response and Wendy giggled again at their pretending. Then he took her by the hand and led her to the railing where they grew quiet as they stared up at the star filled sky.

"Which one is the star that you are tracking, Peter?" Wendy asked suddenly.

He mentally kicked himself at her question as he had neglected to bring his telescope along as it was a perfect night for star gazing. But he figured that a telescope was not the most appropriate thing to bring to a formal dinner and he had had other things on his mind, so he forgave himself.

Turning his attention back to Wendy and her question, Peter pointed upward and said, "Do you see that group of stars that looks like a box?"

"Oh! You mean the Big Dipper?"

"Er…yes, I suppose so," said Peter who never heard of such a thing.

"Yes, I see it."

"Well, the star that I am tracking is the one that's one the outermost corner of the box."

"I see! The second one to the right?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Then, it's the North Star," said Wendy excitedly. "That's the brightest star in the sky, I think." She paused and then asked, "But, Peter the Big Dipper only appears in the sky ever so often. How do you track it then?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't know. It's always been whenever I've searched for it." _As it always should be_, he thought to himself.

Wendy pursed her lips in thought and then shook her head in defeat. "Well, it doesn't really matter. You probably know more about stars than I do anyway." She paused for a moment and then smiled. "And since we're on such a big ship with nothing around us _but_ stars, it feels as though we are sailing to the stars and not just to New York!"

Peter laughed as he took hold of her hand. "I never thought of it like that! The ocean is so very big after all! You are very clever for a girl, Wendy."

"Thank you," said Wendy, very pleased by the compliment. "I wish James held the same views."

"I wouldn't have expected him to," said Peter, narrowing his eyes at the thought of him.

"Yes, he thinks that the only things women and girls are good at are cooking and cleaning and being a good mother," said Wendy in disgust.

"Does that mean you don't like being a mother to the Lost Boys?" Peter asked, suddenly afraid that she would leave them…and him.

"Oh, no!" Wendy assured him. "I love being their mother because they are so sweet and kind and love listening to my stories. But doing those kinds of things every single day would get very boring after awhile, but not if I had someone to help me, of course."

"Well, if you had a lot of cooking and cleaning to do, the Lost Boys and I would surely help you," Peter promised. "I daresay they can be rather messy at times, even when we lived on the streets!"

Wendy smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Thank you, Peter. That is very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome, but Wendy can I ask you something?"

"Certainly."

"If you don't like James very much, why are you courting him?"

"It's a long story, Peter."

"I like long stories."

"It's not a very nice one."

"So? I still want to know why."

"Alright," Wendy sighed, giving in. She began from beginning with how her parents wanted her to get married at such a young age; how she had never liked any of her suitors before James; how he had been very kind to her until she had realized that he was only interested her father's money and finally the troubles at the bank which had led them to their current voyage on_ Titanic_.

"I'm certain that he was hoping to use this journey as a way to get to know me even more, but I haven't been with him in half of the time that I've been with you and being with you is far more enjoyable than being with him!" Wendy finished.

Peter beamed at this news since he enjoyed spending time with Wendy as well. But there was one thing that bothered him.

"Then why don't you stop courting him and stay with me?" he asked.

"Because there are certain things that are expected of me," Wendy replied. "And if I don't do them there will be trouble…even if they don't make me happy." She glanced at Peter, expecting him to speak and when he did not, she continued. "Can we please stop talking about James and just enjoy the time we have together?"

"Of course, Wendy," said Peter. "I didn't mean to upset you. Would you like to go see the boys again? They've been very anxious for another story."

Wendy's face lit up at his suggestion. "Yes, Peter, I'd like that very much!" And so they walked hand in hand this time, down to the third class cabins.

**11:00 p.m.**

All too soon, they were standing once more outside of Wendy's stateroom. This night had been the happiest of their lives and neither of them could not seem to release their fingers from where they were entwined with each other's. They simply stood and stared at each other and prayed that time would stand still for just a little longer. For Peter, at least, had the strangest feeling that he would not see her again for a long time.

Finally, Wendy spoke, breaking the spell. "Peter, I have to go."

"I know," he sighed heavily. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I shall try but I'm not sure that…a certain person approves of my spending so much time with you."

Peter nodded gloomily. "I understand, Wendy. I just hope that my kissing you was not all for naught."

"Peter, that was the best moment of my life!" She leaned in close to him and whispered, "And I hope we can have more moments like that." She leaned away from him and added, "But I think it's best that I stop James from thinking that I've been ignoring him." She smiled sweetly at him, causing Peter's heart to flutter and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, dear Peter."

"Goodnight, Wendy lady."

"Where did that come from?" Wendy asked.

"Nibs thought of it," Peter replied. "Because, well, you _are_ a lady in every sense of the word except a proper one like your parents want you to be. Because no proper lady could think of such good stories!"

Wendy felt her cheeks grow red. Surely she did not deserve to love (and she did indeed love him very much) such a kind, courteous and sincere boy as Peter Pan. In reply to his words, she gave him another quick kiss, this time on the cheek and then unlocked her door and stepped inside.

When she was gone, a smile spread across Peter's face in his happiness at his newfound love for Wendy Darling.

**12 April 1912**

**10:00 a.m.**

The next morning, Wendy found herself having breakfast with James again. This time it was in his stateroom and although he was the only person living in it, it had its own private deck area which was where they were eating now. Unlike her first breakfast with James, this one was turning out to be very uncomfortable and awkward. James kept throwing her disapproving glances causing Wendy to stare intently into her teacup.

"I had hoped you would spend the night with me," said James softly. "I was sorely disappointed when you even stop by my room."

"I was tired," Wendy lied lamely, "and I didn't want to disturb you. It was very late when I got back to my room."

"Yes, running around with a worthless wretch from steerage is no doubt exhausting," said James coolly.

"I only walked around the deck with him after dinner," said Wendy calmly. "And don't call him names! He was a perfect gentleman at dinner as he is always!"

"Oh, that was just him trying to impress everyone!" James snapped suddenly. "And don't lie to me about what you did after dinner! I saw you kiss him and dance with him on the Boat Deck!"

Wendy knew that there was no point denying his accusations due to his intense glare and she told him so. "I will not deny that I kissed him or danced with him since you have already seen it yourself."

"Good," said James stiffly. "I believe it is high time that I paid more attention to you so that you do not get yourself in trouble. I promised to you and to myself that I would spend more time with you and I plan do so before this voyage is complete. Perhaps then, you can forget about such scum like Peter Pan."

With this solution in place, James turned his attention to his half eaten breakfast while his companion sat in stunned silence. Wendy couldn't bear the thought of spending an entire day with James and not seeing Peter at least once. During the course of their journey aboard _Titanic_, he had become a stable force, a safe harbor to her. Someone who she could speak freely to and not feel that she was being judged or ignored.

Someone who appreciated not only her thoughts, but her company as well.

However, she had warned Peter that something like this might happen and if James insisted on spending the day with her then she could only hope that Peter would understand why. This assurance would not keep her from continuing to see him, no matter what James said. She would still be Peter's friend (or was that really only what she was now that she had kissed him?) and be the mother of the Lost Boys no matter what happened.

She was debating whether or not to excuse herself and go find Peter to talk to him one last time when James stood up and offered her his hand. "Come, Wendy," he said. "Let us forget this whole ordeal, shall we? It really is less stressful for the both of us and will make us on good terms again." He forced a smile on his lips which looked to Wendy more like a grimace and she said nothing as she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

* * *

Wendy spent the remainder of the morning with James and she found it to be rather enjoyable, mainly because she did not speak to him for much of it. This was because they, along her family were getting a tour of the _Titanic_'s main steering and control rooms by the First Officer William Murdoch and Captain Smith himself. Accompanying their tour was Mr. Thomas Andrews, an Irishman who had designed and had overseen the construction of the Unsinkable Ship.

It was Mr. Andrews that Wendy had spoken to most often throughout the tour. She had never met a true Irishman before and found Mr. Andrews to be very amiable yet also very humble about his great achievement, something that Wendy found very admirable.

While they were in the main steering room and admiring the large wooden wheel that steered the giant ship (something that Michael found absolutely thrilling) the Second Officer approached them and addressed the captain.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, handing the captain a slip of paper. "Another ice warning just came in. This time from the _Noordam_." The captain merely nodded to the Second Officer and glanced at the telegraph before slipping it into his pocket. Wendy looked at him, surprised at his action. The captain saw her concerned expression and said, "Don't worry, my dear. Ice is very normal for these parts and is to be expected. We're making excellent time. In fact, I've just had the last few boilers lit and we're gaining much speed."

Wendy relaxed at his words and smiled, glad that the captain was not concerned about the ice and she was certain that he knew what was best.

A walk around the Boat Deck completed their tour and Wendy walked beside Mr. Andrews, listening he explained how he conceived the idea of a ship that was virtually unsinkable. Their walk gave Wendy an opportunity to count how lifeboats were actually aboard and she recounted twice before she realized the hidden truth.

"Mr. Andrews," she said slowly. "Forgive me, but as we've been walking, I've counted how many lifeboats there are and well, there doesn't seem to be enough for all of the passengers and crew on board." She lowered her head slightly as she spoke, feeling a little ashamed that she had pointed out something so crucial.

"Yes, you are correct, Wendy," said Mr. Andrews with a heavy sigh as he did not want to be reminded of the fact. "This deck was actually built specifically to hold more than enough boats for everyone but…certain people felt that they would cause the deck to look too…crowded."

"And it's already cluttered enough as it is with these things blocking the walking space," James snapped loudly from behind them. He knocked hard on one of the lifeboats as he spoke. "Besides, they're useless," he continued. "There's nothing in the world that can sink _Titanic_!"

Wendy mentally looked daggers at him for being so pompous while she actually glanced at Mr. Andrews to gage his reaction. But the Irish ship designer's face was clear of emotion as if he had not heard James's comments at all. She was kept from wondering about this reaction further when, as she passed by an enclosed area a voice whispered loudly. "Wendy!"

She turned quickly at the sound and gasped softly as she saw Peter standing in the shadow of the doorway.

"Peter!" she cried. She glanced over her shoulder to see that James was now preoccupied with Mr. Andrews and was not focused on her. She turned back to face Peter and allowed him to pull her inside the room, which turned out to be full of some type of machinery.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" Wendy said her normal voice now that they were alone.

"Seeing you of course!" he laughed. "I can't stop thinking about last night, Wendy! It was so wonderful! I even slept in this morning because I couldn't fall asleep last night! So, why are you spending time with _him_?" He asked, glaring over her shoulder at James.

"It's like I told you last night, Peter," Wendy replied. "I _have _to spend time with him because I am courting him."

"I know," said Peter. "But I thought you wanted to see me today so what do you want do to?"

Wendy sighed heavily. She was starting to regret kissing Peter the previous evening because it had aroused new feelings for him. As she secretly knew that she loved him very much, but she was trying her hardest to oppress those feelings now. As she had told him last night as well, if she continued on with a deeper relationship with Peter, then there would be trouble from James and her family.

All of these thoughts and feelings whirled inside of her and made it all the more difficult to say what she said next.

"I can't spend today with you, Peter. I'm sorry. I promised James that I would spend more time with him. I had breakfast with him this morning and apparently he---he saw what happened on the deck last night and he was very upset. And---and I just have to fix things with him first and I just can't risk getting caught again." She was close to tears now as she realized how much she was hurting him and hurting herself as well. Throughout her little speech she saw his expression turn to one of shock and sadness. When she finished, he looked down at his feet and said softly. "I see."

There was a long and tense silence between there. Until, Peter looked up and grabbed Wendy by the shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Wendy," he whispered into her ear. "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works, probably a lot more than you do, I'd say. I know I have nothing to offer you and that he can give you everything you could ever want. But, I can't turn away from you without knowing that you're going to be alright."

"Peter, I'm fine…really."

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like their luring you into a deep hole and trapping you in it. Maybe you'll resist at first because you're strong but not forever and when that happens that…_fire_ that I love about you is gonna go out." He stroked her cheek as he finished and then stepped away from her, his mouth a thin line. "Go back to him, but think about I've just said, Wendy. Like you said to me last night, that kiss we shared wasn't all for naught."

Wendy stared incredulously at him. His words so sincere and full of emotion that she couldn't believe that he had just said them. She was so floored by them that she couldn't find words to answer him.

It appeared that Peter had nothing more to say to her as he turned his back on her at that moment and Wendy, feeling tears brim her eyes, turned away from him and left the room. As she did she felt her heart split into two; one half for him and one half for James.

She couldn't live with only half a heart.

**Author's Note: Now, wasn't that a good last line? I think so! Unfortunately I am back at school (taking an extra course) so I will be a bit busier but will still have time for updates. Also, I wanted to give a shoutout to Leigh A. Sumpter for FINALLY updating Begin Again. I feel honored that I was the inspiration behind your updating and your story is awesome as well.**

**A note on Neverland as being the North Star: I read a book where the author stated that this was the star that was Neverland. I don't know if that's what JM Barrie thought but I thought it was a pretty interesting idea. Also my friend and I had a discussion about where the 'second star to the right' was cuz there are always more than two stars in the sky at once and that's what we decided on as well. Yeah, I know we're dorks. :)**

**Please review!**


	7. Revelations

**Author's Note: Hello to all of my loyal fans! Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter! I got busier than I expected to get and I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this chapter. But it is now finished and I am quite satisfied with it. And hope you enjoy it as well. Please review!**

**This chapter is dedicated to smilee5888, I hope you enjoy the last half of this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Revelations

"_I saw my whole life as if I had already lived it. An endless parade of cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow minded people and the same mindless chatter."_---Old Rose, _Titanic _

For the rest of the day, Wendy kept her thoughts firmly fixed on James and whenever Peter's face appeared, she pushed it away. She also ignored her torn heart as she moved about the ship arm in arm with her suitor, determined to set things right.

But that evening, when she collapsed into bed, she thought of nothing but her conversation with Peter and replayed their moonlight dance over and over until she dreamed of nothing but him.

**13 April 1912**

**9:00 a.m.**

The next day started with breakfast with James again, during which he described all that he had planned for the day. It appeared that he was determined to fulfill his vow of spending more time with her and making her forget about Peter. At first, Wendy was grateful to have a full schedule. Distraction was exactly what she needed after such a stressful and confusing day.

However, spending time with James seemed to equal attending one social gathering to another. From morning tea after breakfast to talking on the Promenade Deck to lunch and then afternoon tea, Wendy began to realize all that her true real life entailed and what she had been missing while she had spent all of her time with Peter. She realized that, without Peter, her life was nothing but a gaudy affair, especially if her father was able to improve their income. Wendy's life would become a repeat of everything that she was now having to experience. Dinner parties, quiet tea gatherings, luncheons filled with gossip and politics and having to always look crisp, clean and proper. Where was the excitement in all of that? The thrill? The joy at being alive and secure and young? Were all they content to politely sip tea and just watch the world go by without seeing more of it?

Apparently so.

At dinner that evening, Wendy sat in complete silence and thought about all of her revelations. Sitting at the table, she saw in those around her what her future held for her. It held exactly what she had already lived through that day. Nothing. Nothing but the same old things full of the same old people who cared about _nothing_ but themselves.

She realized now what Peter meant: how they were trapping her in a deep hole, one that she eventually wouldn't be able to escape from. She saw that her rich life was nothing but a hole, meant to drag her away from all that life offered. Both the good and the bad. She realized now that the hole was deepening and trapping her more and more.

She had to escape soon before she was trapped forever.

She had to find Peter.

* * *

Immediately after dessert was finished, Wendy excused herself, using the pathetic excuse that she had a headache and was retiring early. She left the dining room as calmly as she could but when she was safely outside, she began to run for the stairs that would take her down to the third class cabins.

When she arrived, she found the entire area to be devoid of people. She racked her brain, trying to remember where his room was. Although she had visited it just last night, she could not for the life of her remember where it was.

For some reason, she began to panic and started running down the main corridor, glancing down each of the halls as she passed to see if he was there. She didn't know why he would be sitting out in the corridor alone but it was the only thing she could think of in order to find him.

She was in close to tears (without knowing why) when a voice called out, "Wendy?!"

Wendy looked up at her name and her eyes widened as she saw that seated halfway down the corridor where she had been standing, was Peter.

"Peter!" she yelled in delight and relief. She was by his side in an instant and collapsed to her knees.

"Wendy, what are you doing here? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Peter asked, concern and shock filling his voice as he took her face in his hands.

"Oh, Peter, it was awful!" Wendy cried as the tears flowed freely down her face. "James and the others were so boring and all we did was go to formal dinners and tea gatherings and did nothing but talk! I—I thought that by spending more time with James that I could just forget all of our disagreements…and you and just set things back to normal. But---But I couldn't because I could never, _ever_ forget someone like you, Peter. And, tonight at dinner, I realized that you were right! You were right about _everything_! I saw what my life was going to be like if I stayed with all of them and I realized that I didn't fit it, I didn't belong there after I had spent so much time with you." Here she hugged him tightly and then continued, "Oh, Peter, they _were_ drawing me into a hole and I only just escaped! Do you forgive me for being so stupid?" She asked desperately, looking up into his face through her tears.

In reply, Peter lifted her more fully into his lap and brushed her tears away from his thumb. "Wendy Darling," he whispered. "You are not stupid. You are the smartest girl I have ever met and I forgive you and love you will all of my heart." Then, he gently pressed his lips to hers and Wendy happily complied, her sadness evaporating as their kiss deepened.

Alas, their blissful moment was cut shut by a harsh shout. "_WENDY_!"

Both Peter and Wendy jumped at the noise and sprang apart. Wendy turned to look down the hall and saw James standing at the beginning, his face a contorted mixture of dismay, anger and loathing.

"Wendy, what on earth are you doing?" he snarled, striding towards them. "Fraternizing with filth like _him_!" When he was only a few feet away from them, Peter leapt to his feet and stood protectively in front of Wendy who remained on the floor.

"Well, she's certainly not fraternizing with filth like you!" Peter said calmly. "At least not anymore. She's made it quite clear who she wants to stay with and that's me!"

At his words, James's face relaxed to one of serene calmness and he chuckled softly as if Peter had just told him a private joke of some sort, But it was no private joke when he grabbed Peter by the back of his neck and all but dragged down the hall. When this happened, Wendy scrambled to her feet and ran right after him, yelling over Peter's struggles to break free.

"James, stop it! Let him go this instant!"

But James did not let him go and did not release him until they were out in the main common area of the third class deck and nearly threw Peter onto a wooden bench. Then, he rounded on Wendy and snapped. "I would appreciate it, my dear. If you would keep your little mouth shut while I speak to this little rascal which has caused me nothing but trouble during this entire voyage." Before she could reply, his head whipped back around so that he was facing Peter, who was now sitting normally on the bench. Normally, that is, until James dealt a hard punch to his abdomen and he doubled over in shock and pain.

"You are a very stupid boy, you know that?" James snarled, crouching down to Peter's level. "She was leaving you, Pan! Leaving you for me! After all, why should she stay with you? What have you to offer her? You are _incomplete_!" Wendy yelped in pain along with Peter as James delivered another harsh blow. She was about to step forward and stop all of the madness when James straightened up and began to calmly pace back and forth in front of Peter, who was slumped against the wooden bench.

"Let us now take a peep into the future, shall we?" asked James conversationally. "What's this I see? Tis the fair Wendy, sitting in her nursery and all the windows and doors are shut."

"I'll open one of them!" Peter cried, more strongly than Wendy would've thought possible after his beating.

"I'm afraid they are all barred," said James, pleasantly.

"I'll call out her name!"

"She can't hear you!"

"No!

"She can't see you!"

"Wendy!"

"She's forgotten all about you. And, oh, what's this? There is another in your place. He is called…_husband_." At that last word, James turned his full gaze on the boy, smiling maliciously. Peter was shaking his head in disbelief and looked close to tears when he yelled. "NO! Stop it! Please, STOP IT!" And with this final shout, he threw his entire body at James and tackled him to the floor and began to pummel any part of his body that he could. Sheer adrenaline and hatred must have been driving him because although they around the same age, James was a great deal taller and heavier than Peter.

After only a few minutes, during which James tried unsuccessfully to break free from Peter's enraged torture of him. Peter's swings slowly and then gradually stopped as he looked down at his victim whom he had managed to render unconscious. Sweat poured from his forehead and his chest heaved with the effort to catch his breath. Peter turned his head slowly and looked at Wendy, whose was completely white and her eyes were frozen in disbelief. She was absolutely still as Peter got up off of James and stepped shakily over to her.

"Wendy? Wendy, look at me," he said softly. "He's going to be alright, you know. I didn't want to kill him."

She let out a deep shuddering breath and replied in a small voice. "I---I know, but I---I can't believe that you---you j-just did that all be---because of---of _me_."

At her words, Peter lifted his hand under her chin and raised her face up to meet his eyes. "Is it not a gentleman's duty to protect his lady?" He asked in a whisper. And as Wendy nearly burst into tears at his words, he put a comforting arm around her shoulder and began leading her back down the hall where she had first found him. "Come on, Wendy lady. I daresay we both need a good cleaning up and then you will spend the night with me and the boys and you won't have to think about anything, alright?" Her reply was incoherent as her face was buried in his shoulder but Peter took it to mean 'yes' and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

And so with Wendy in tow, Peter walked back to his room, smiling in spite of all that had occurred.

**Author's Note: Well what did you think? Please review! (And sorry this was so short. The next one will be much longer, I promise!)**


	8. The Ring and the Flight

**Author's Note: Wow! 41 reviews and over 1,000 hits! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Here is the next chapter which is super long. You will recognize many things in this chapter from the Titanic movie especially the last part of it. Enjoy and as always, please review!**

Chapter 8

The Ring and the Flight

**14 April 1912**

**8:45 a.m.**

Someone was shaking her awake. Wendy groaned softly and rolled over onto her side and murmured sleepily. "S'not time to get up yet."

"Yes it is, Wendy lady, unless you want to be in an awful lot of trouble," a sweet voice whispered into her ear.

Wendy opened her eyes and blinked furiously and the face of Peter Pan came into focus. He smiled when recognition dawned on her face and kissed her nose. "Good morning, Wendy!"

"Peter…wh---what time is it?" Wendy asked groggily as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No idea, never learned how to tell time," said Peter cheerfully. "But the first class breakfast hasn't started yet and you have to get back to your room before then."

"Why would I---? Oh, yes!" she said as the memory of last night's events came back to her. James and Peter had had a fight over her and how Peter had brought her back to his room.

"I'm very sorry about last night, Peter," said Wendy as he got up and began an attempt to make the bunks. "For what happened to you and all of my crying. I don't usually cry like that."

Peter shrugged. "The codfish had it coming to him and I didn't mind your crying at all. You were very upset and had good reason to be."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I still feel rather silly about it."

"Don't fret, I'm fine and you're fine and it's all in the past now." Peter gave her an encouraging smile as he spoke and Wendy couldn't help but smile back.

"Where are the boys, Peter?" she asked as she got out of bed and stretched.

"Having breakfast. They wanted to wake you up but considering last night, I didn't think you'd appreciate it," he answered.

"That was very thoughtful of you and yes, I do appreciate it," said Wendy. She raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to freshen up a bit. She hoped that her parents would be out of their rooms by now so she could avoid any curious questions for the time being.

"James isn't still out in the common area, is he?" she asked suddenly.

Peter shook his head. "No, once I got you here, I went up and found one of the crew, saying that a boy had fallen down the stairs and was unconscious. So, he's back in his room now and hopefully still unconscious or at least too groggy to remember what happened."

"And you're sure you're alright, Peter?"

"Never better, Wendy, now that you're here." And he drew her into as he spoke and continued in a low voice. "You have no idea what yesterday was like for me. I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to see you but I knew you'd be spending all day with _him_ and knew you'd be upset if you saw me."

"I'm sorry, Peter," said Wendy softly. "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm never going back to him, never. He was horrible to me. It never would've worked. And you…oh, I don't know, you're just…"

"Wonderful? Charming? Perfect?" Peter suggested cockily.

Wendy laughed and stepped out of his embrace. "Yes, you are all three, Peter! I'll admit that much!"

"I knew it!" said Peter, drawing himself up proudly. "I am the best there ever was!"

Wendy laughed again at his boasting and then said regrettably. "I think I should be getting back now. I'll have some things to clear up but I _promise_ you, Peter that I will come back."

"I know, Wendy," he said, kissing her cheek. "I've waited a whole day for you. I can wait a little longer." Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and with a promise to find each other later in the day, Wendy left his cabin.

* * *

Wendy made it back to her stateroom in record time. When she was inside, she heard her mother moving about in her bedroom. Wendy ran to her wardrobe and nearly ripped off her wrinkled dress and slipped into her nightgown. Hanging the dress up as neatly as she could, she then sat down at her vanity and began brushing her hair. When her mother opened the door nearly a minute later, Wendy twisted her face into a look of slight surprise and exclaimed, "Oh! Good morning, Mother!"

"Why, good morning, Wendy. I didn't expect you to be up this early."

"It's almost nine o'clock, Mother. I always have breakfast with James at nine, you know," said Wendy matter-of-factly.

"Speaking of James, do you have an idea as to why a crew member came to our door late last night and told us that he had found him unconscious in steerage?" Mrs. Darling asked as she sat down on Wendy's bed.

Wendy gulped nervously and began. "I have no idea why---"

Her words were quickly cut off by the abrupt appearance of Mr. Darling was looking very flustered and pointing an accusing finger at Wendy ordered, "Wendy Darling, I _demand_ an explanation!"

"Whatever for, Father?" Wendy asked as innocently as she could.

"For why your suitor is sitting in his room with a swollen nose and a bump the size of a goose egg on his head!" Mr. Darling snapped. "He told me that he was viciously attacked by your friend from dinner, Peter Pan. Is this true?"

"Only because James attacked him first!" Wendy yelled.

"_What_?!"

"I went to find Peter after dinner. I couldn't stand it anymore. Everything was so dull and no one seemed to care about anything but themselves! I had to find Peter, because well, I love him, Father. More than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life and he loves me. I went to find him to tell him this but James found us and attacked Peter." Wendy bit her lip when she finished, determined not to cry.

A long tense silence followed her speech before Mary Darling asked softly. "Are you sure, Wendy?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm sure. Peter has told and showed me how much he loves me. He truly is wonderful and he will take good care of me."

"You sound as if you are ready to run away with him," said Mr. Darling stiffly. "Wendy, he is not like us! He cannot provide for you and cannot give you a comfortable home to live in like James can." Wendy opened her mouth to retort but Mr. Darling held up his hand. "And on that note, I want to give a gift from James. He meant to give it to you when we arrived in New York but considering the circumstances, he feels that he must give you as he said 'a toke of my true affections for her'." With that he produced a small black box from his pocket and handed it to his daughter. Wendy took hesitantly, knowing what she would find and slowly opened it.

Inside was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. It was an oval shaped royal blue stone that was entirely surrounded by diamonds. Wendy couldn't breathe as she carefully lifted the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"You must be sure to thank James when you see him later on," said her father. "That ring is made of an extremely rare blue diamond." Wendy simply stared in awe at the jewel as her father stepped forward and slipped it off her finger and put it back in its box. "This is going into the safe," he said brusquely. "I suggest that you get ready for the day and do some serious thinking about such a gesture." Then, he turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Mrs. Darling glanced at her daughter and then stood up as well, saying that she had to prepare for breakfast.

But Wendy was not fooled. Even if she had not already made her decision about who she would love, she was not one to be taken in such trifles. Although the ring was anything but a trifle, it was what it represented that she refused to accept. She would thank James for the ring later but it would not change her feelings.

She took a much needed bath and then put on a very comfortable dress to go to breakfast. With all of the important decisions that she had made in the past day or so, she felt that she needed to feel liberated from the past few days and start fresh.

Reluctantly, she slid the beautiful ring back on her finger, feeling it was better to be safe than sorry if James was at breakfast. When she knocked on her mother's door, she found that she was ready as well and together they walked down to breakfast.

**9:10 a.m.**

Much to Wendy's dismay, James was at breakfast. But she was pleased to see that he looked very unkempt and that his bottom lip was swollen. Peter had done his work well.

When she took her customary seat beside him, he shot her a glance and then looked away. But Wendy tapped him on the shoulder with the sweetest smile that she could muster; she showed him the ring on her finger.

"Thank you very much, James," she said politely. "It truly is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He smiled at her as best as he could due to his lip. "You are quite welcome. A beautiful ring deserves to belong to such a girl as you." He moved to stroke her hair but Wendy turned away and focused on her food.

Wendy actually enjoyed breakfast as she did not speak to James throughout any of it….and neither did he. When it was over, she had no hard feelings in excusing herself and making her way out to the Promenade Deck. Once there, she quickly pulled the ring off of her finger and slipped it safely into an inside pocket. She didn't want Peter to get any ideas that she had gone back on her word. Then, she tried to walk as leisurely as she could but she couldn't help but glance excitedly from right to left and butterflies flooded her stomach when a voice asked. "Care for an escort, miss?"

He was standing against the wall, wearing a long black overcoat and holding his chin high, mimicking those around him. Wendy smiled when she reached him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Peter, I'm so glad to see you!" she sighed happily.

"Wendy, it's been less than an hour since you last saw me!" Peter laughed as he hugged her back. But she could hear the smile in his voice and she hugged him even tighter.

"Peter, where did you get this coat?" she asked when she had released him.

"I found it."

Wendy glared at him. "You mean you stole it?"

"No! I found it and I actually do need it! Do you know how cold it gets on this ship?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Alright, Peter. Just be sure to return it before the voyage is over."

"I will." He said with a curt nod. Then he smiled a boyish grin and took her hand and squeezed it affectionately. "Let us stroll along the deck, m'lady and enjoy the lovely morning." He said in his theatrical voice. Wendy giggled as they began to walk, feeling the happiest she had ever felt in a long time.

They talked and walked around the deck until it was nearly lunchtime. When Peter heard that it was time for her to leave, he grabbed her face in his hand and kissed her fiercely. "Until later then, my sweet Wendy, I shall wait anxiously for your return," he whispered. And then he bowed to her and before Wendy could say anything in reply, he was gone.

After lunch, Wendy went back to her room and returned James' ring to its box and put in the safe. Then, she went back to the Promenade Deck, thinking that Peter would be there waiting for her. She walked around the deck twice and saw hide nor hair of him. The only other place that she could think of was that he was in his room. Maybe he had been waiting for her on the deck but had gotten bored and was waiting for her in his room. Wendy smiled at this thought, thinking that it was the mostly likely place to find him.

But when she arrived at his room, Nibs answered the door.

"Hullo, Wendy!" he yelled happily.

"Hello, Nibs," said Wendy. "Is Peter here?"

At her question, Nibs smiled mischievously. "He told me you might come by and he wants me to tell you that he isn't going to see you anymore today because he has something real special planned for tonight."

Wendy stared at him. She wasn't going to see Peter again until tonight? What in the world was she supposed to do all day? She had hoped to spend the entire day with him. "He didn't happen to tell you exactly _what_ he was planning, did he?" she asked the Lost Boy.

"Nope! Guess you're gonna have to find out for yourself!" Nibs cried gleefully. He moved to close the door when he stopped and added, "Oh, and he said to meet him at the bow of the ship at five thirty….That's the front of it."

"Alright," Wendy sighed, wondering what it was that Peter had planned. "Thank you, Nibs."

"You're welcome!" And he closed the door.

Wendy stood outside for a long moment, thinking. She wasn't exactly mad at Peter for abandoning her because it was for a good cause but she had hoped to spend the entire day with him. She didn't see what was so important that he needed to spend an entire day planning for. But maybe that was part of the surprise and she would just have to wait and see.

Wendy did manage to have a good rest of the day, despite Peter's absence. She spent much of the afternoon with John and Michael. As they walked around the ship, they told her all that they had done during the voyage and all of the people that they had met.

"I'm glad you gave up on James, Wendy," said John as they walked the Promenade Deck once more. "I never liked him from the beginning."

"Yes, I realize now how stupid I was then," Wendy replied. "He pulled me in with all of his charm and good looks!"

"Tell us about the fight again!" Michael yelled, referring to the most recent one with Peter in steerage.

"Michael, I've already told it three times!"

"Yes, but I want to hear it again!"

"Alright," Wendy sighed and told her brother again how Peter attacked James after he had beaten him up and how he had ultimately rescued her. She had in a bit more action for Michael's enjoyment and his eyes shone with delight at the thought of such a (presumably) epic fight.

"Are you and Peter going to get married now?" Michael asked innocently when she had finished.

"Of course she is!" John said loudly before Wendy could even think of a reply. "Because if she doesn't, I'm going to make her so she doesn't have to marry someone else like James!" John looked at his sister and asked seriously. "You do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, John, I love him very much. More than I ever thought I could love someone. I---I don't think I even knew what it meant to love someone before I met Peter," she told him truthfully.

John nodded solemnly and said nothing.

**5:25 p.m.**

At dinner that evening, Wendy's stomach squirmed with nervousness as five thirty drew near. Thankfully, dinner was not such a drawn out affair as it had been on other evenings and she was able to get it over with quickly. When she was outside the dining hall, she realized that she did not know how to get to the front of the ship. She asked a passing crewmember who directed as to the right way.

When she arrived, the sight was breathtaking.

The sky was awash with soft pinks, yellows and golds, like a an artist's pallet. She could see Peter leaning against the railing with his back to her where the bow came to a point. She walked slowly forward and when she had reached the area where the deck narrowed to make the bow, she called softly. "Hello, Peter."

He turned around at her words, his face expressionless.

"Nibs said you would be up here," Wendy began. "Why---"

"Shhh," Peter hushed her, pressing a finger to his lips. "Give me your hand." He continued, extending his arm.

Wendy looked at his outstretched hand as she walked slowly forward and took hold of it. When she was standing in front of him, Peter said. "Now close your eyes….Go on." He prompted when she stared at him. Wendy did as he asked and closed her eyes. She heard Peter step behind her and grasp her shoulders firmly. This subtle action sent shivers down her spine. "Now take a step," Peter instructed and when Wendy did albeit hesitantly, he said, "Now, step up onto the railing." Wendy smiled without knowing why as she felt for the railing and pulled herself up. "Hold on to the rail," Peter warmed. "Hold on." His hands slid down to her frame to rest on her waist as he stepped up behind her. Wendy smiled as she felt his hands encircle her waist and hold her securely.

"Do you trust me?" Peter asked.

"I trust you."

Wendy was nearly tingling with excitement and anticipation as his hands left her waist and wrapped his fingers around her wrists. Peter slowly eased her hands off of the railing and spread her arms out wide.

"Now, open your eyes," Peter breathed.

Wendy did so and what she saw nearly took her breath away.

There was nothing in front of her save for the endless ocean and the fiery sky. The sunset seemed to fill the sky with light and beauty, it was one that Wendy had never seen before in her life or would never see again. It looked as if the sun had given the most magnificent ship in the world a magnificent horizon to sail toward. The colors were so vast and bright that they seemed to spill into the ocean, making it appear as if Wendy really were soaring high into the heavens.

"I'm flying! Peter!" Wendy gasped, too happy and awed for words. She was so happy that she felt that she would lift off the ground at any moment…and Peter had given her wings.

"Forget them, Wendy," Peter whispered into her ear. "Forget them all. Come away and we will never, _never_ have to worry about grown up things again."

Then as a smile lit up Wendy's face as bright as the setting sun, Peter slowly lowered both of their arms so that they were resting on her torso. He then nuzzled the nape of her neck seductively and when Wendy turned her head to look at him he captured her lips in his. It was not like the kisses they had shared before: short and curious. This was warm and loving and above all, passionate. Peter would pause for only a moment to draw breath before he kissed her again, loving the feel of her lips on his. He knew then that he would stay with her and love her forever.

**Author's Note: No **_**Titanic**_** crossover would be complete without adding that scene. AH! *squeals and jumps up and down* I wrote THE SCENE! The ultimate scene that everyone remembers and always shows when talking about **_**Titanic**_** on TV! And is probably one of the most memorable/romantic movie scenes in history! I hope it was good as well as the rest of the chapter. I've already started on the next one which has infamous drawing scene (minus the whole nudity thing) but in the meantime PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(And as many of you probably guessed, Wendy's ring is my own version of the 'Heart of the Ocean' necklace.)**


	9. A Story and a Drawing

**Author's Note: Hello! Let me first apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I just got really busy and I wasn't really sure of all that I wanted to include. But thanks to kasmira36's PMs I actually sat down and did not get up again until I finished it…but then it was midnight and I had to go to bed. So anyway here is chapter 9 which features the infamous 'drawing scene', minus the nudity. Hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Oh and to Yuki Aso's questions: I know that since I am following the plot of the movie, it is going to make this story predictable but I don't know exactly how to 'spice it up'. I mean, I can't have the ship not sink because then there would be no point in making this a Titanic crossover. If you have any ideas, please send them to me.**

* * *

Chapter 9

A Story and a Drawing

When their lips finally parted, Peter stepped down from the rail, lifted Wendy off and set her carefully on the deck. She was positively glowing with happiness and Peter asked with a knowing smile. "Was your surprise worth waiting for, Wendy lady?"

"Peter, that was the loveliest and most gorgeous thing that anyone has ever done for me," Wendy replied. "And yes, it was worth waiting for but I did miss you terribly."

"Don't worry," said Peter. "I won't leave you again. Not ever." There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes before he asked. "What shall we do now, Wendy?"

At his question, Wendy took his hand and began leading him away from the brilliant sunset. "Well, if you don't mind, Peter, I would like to spend some time with the boys. I've missed them a lot."

"That's a great idea, Wendy!" Peter exclaimed. "I know they've missed you a lot as well." He flashed her a half smile as he spoke and together they walked down to the third class deck and to the good times that were sure to follow.

**6:00 p.m.**

As Peter had said, the Lost Boys were overjoyed to see Wendy. So much so that they all tried to hug her at once, resulting in her nearly being squeezed to death. Once Peter had rescued her from their grip, Wendy sat down in her usual spot on the Twins' bed and Peter curled himself in beside her, smiling proudly.

"Hello, boys," said Wendy. "I've missed you so much. It seems like ages since I've been here!"

"It has!" said Slightly. "It's been ages and ages and ages! I think the Twins have grown an inch or two!"

Everyone laughed at that and the Twins' equal looks of horror that they could've possibly grown an entire inch in a matter of days.

"Well, I'm very sorry for keeping you waiting," said Wendy. "And to make up for my long absence, I have plenty of stories to tell you."

The Lost Boys cheered and Wendy began telling her own versions of such old tales as Sleeping Beauty and Snow White. The telling of each story took much longer than expected due to the many questions and suggestions of things to include by the Lost Boys. After two hours of as much fun as Wendy had ever had with Peter and the Lost Boys, she had finally finished both of the stories.

"Those were awfully good stories, Mother," said Nibs when she had finished. "But I do wish there had been more pirates in them."

Wendy laughed. "Yes, Nibs, I know. But pirates just wouldn't have fit into any of them very well."

Nibs sighed heavily. "Yes, I know, but _still_!"

"Wendy," asked one of the Twins softly. "The queen that was Snow White's stepmother….what she did was so mean! Not all mothers are like that…are they?" The boy's eyes were so full of uncertainty that Wendy's heart went out to him.

"No, Twin," she replied gently. "All mothers are not like Snow White's stepmother at all. Mothers love their children very much and would never _ever _dream of poisoning them. Mothers would be the very last person who would want to hurt them or want to forget about them so easily."

"That's not true!" cried Peter in a scandalized voice. "You're lying, Wendy!"

The girl looked sharply at her beau who was glaring fiercely at her. "Peter, I'm not lying at all! It's the truth!"

"No, it is _not_!" Peter snapped, leaping off of the bed and turning around to face her.

"And how, pray tell, is it not?"

"Because!" cried Peter as if that was enough of an answer. "Because….because, I---," he faltered, struggling to find the right words. "Because I've experienced it," he said finally. He looked down at his feet for a moment, shame etched clearly on his face. Then, he raised his head to stare into Wendy's clear blue eyes and he began to tell his story.

"Long ago, I thought like you that all mothers, especially my mother would never forget about me. So after I ran away to Kensington Gardens, I stayed away for months and months and then fle---came back. I had climbed out of my window to escape and climbed back up to get back in. But the window was locked and Mother had forgotten all about me." He paused and then added in a near wail. "And there was another little boy sleeping in _my_ bed!" As if to emphasize the importance and great pain that this point had caused him, Peter glared fiercely at Wendy before he continued in a low voice. "I left after I had lain eyes on her _other _son. The other boy that she loved now instead of me! It wasn't long after that that I saw that he and my mother and father had died of the influenza. So, you see Wendy, my mother not only forgot about me but she left me alone, _all alone_! And that is why I believe that mothers are_ very_ overrated persons!"

With this final declaration, Peter pivoted around to his right and marched to the door where he opened it and stormed out into the hall, the door banging behind him.

When he was gone, Wendy and the boys looked at each other, unsure of what to say after Peter's abrupt exit. Finally, Tootles said softly. "Peter doesn't like to talk about mothers much."

"Apparently," said Wendy as she got to her feet. "I must go apologize to him since this really is my fault. I'm sorry, boys, but it looks like I won't be able to tuck you in tonight."

"That's alright," said Slightly. "We're just glad to hear stories!"

Wendy smiled gratefully and after a quick goodnight to each of them, she hurried out of the room to find Peter.

She found him curled on a bench in the dim common area with his knees drawn up to his chin. Wendy sat down tentatively next to him and said softly. "Peter, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't realize that mothers were such a…touchy subject for you. I didn't to upset you."

Peter glanced at her and sighed heavily. "I understand, Wendy. After all how could you have known? My mother is not someone I talk about a lot. In fact, I don't remember much about her other than what I told you. I'm very good at forgetting things that I don't care to remember. Besides, my story just proves my belief that mothers are not to be trusted and only want their children to grow up and work at boring jobs and then they will then…die."

"But, Peter, everyone must grow up eventually."

"Well, I will not grow up!" he growled firmly as he raised his head to glower at her. "You cannot make me! I want always to be a boy and to have fun!"

_Then you are a dreadfully ignorant boy_, Wendy thought to herself. To her companion she said, "Peter, I understand your feelings about your mother and growing up. Really, I do and like I've told you, I am very sorry for upsetting you. So, please can we go back to being how we were at the bow?" When he did not answer for a moment or so, Wendy asked. "You do forgive me, don't you?"

He sighed heavily. "Yes, Wendy, I do. I couldn't allow myself to stay mad you for very long and now you know what subjects to not talk about around me." A faint but assuring smile appeared on his lips as he took her hand, stood up and pulled her to her feet. Peter kissed her nose which let her know even more that all was forgive. "What would like to do now, my love?" he inquired.

Wendy grinned, slightly mischievously as she led him around the bench and up the stairs to the main decks. "Well, Peter, for starters I would like it if you would escort me back to my stateroom and I'll explain along the way."

**8:10 p.m.**

"It really is almost too proper," said Wendy as she opened the door of her stateroom and led Peter inside. "This is the sitting room." She added, gesturing about.

"I see," said Peter as he moved over to inspect the ornate fireplace while Wendy took off her shawl and the pin that held her hair at least somewhat in place.

Peter happened to turn around when she was focused on brushing her long brown hair. He watched intently for a few seconds with a pleased smile on his face. He sauntered over to her and gently pulled the brush from her hand. "Silly Wendy, your hair is beautiful as it is as are you." He murmured, kissing the area below her ear lobe. He smiled when he felt her shiver from his action. Intrigued by such results, he brushed his lips along the nape of her neck, occasionally nuzzling with his nose until he reached her shoulder. During that time, he had received more shivers and a giggled. "Peter, you're making me blush."

"Then all the more pretty you will look in my drawing of you," he replied, turning her head so that she was forced to turn her whole body in order to face him. "Do you still wish me to draw you?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she answered excitedly. "I'm just going to change into of my favorite dresses and then we can start."

"Alright," said Peter. He stepped reluctantly away from her and walked over to where his sketchbook and pencils resided. After he had made sure his tools were sharpened, Peter pondered as to where he could draw her. He didn't want to be sitting down as most of the portraits that he had seen of the higher class always featured them sitting down. He wanted to something unique for Wendy's drawing, just like she was.

At that moment, Wendy appeared wearing a very slimming royal blue dress. It was very simple but elegant at the same time and Peter felt his draw drop in awe of her. He couldn't believe that such a beautiful girl was in love with him, or even that a boy such as he was in love with her.

"Peter, please stop staring. You're making me nervous," said Wendy, drawing him back to the present and his rational mind.

He blinked furiously to clear his head. "I'm sorry, Wendy but that dress…it's absolutely lovely on you."

"Thank you."

"But_ that_ is not!" cried Peter, pointing at the large blue ring that she wore on her right hand. "Did_ he_ give you that?"

"Yes, Peter. James gave me the ring."

"Is it a---what do you call it?---an _engagement _ring?"

"I believe it's supposed to be," said Wendy carefully. "But he certainly hasn't asked me to marry or anything and if he did, I wouldn't accept."

Peter blinked in surprise. "You wouldn't?"

"Of course not! Do you think I would want to marry someone like him?! Someone so heartless and greedy?"

"Well, no," Peter admitted. "But I thought that---"

"I'm only wearing it because it matches my dress so well," said Wendy, "and if you want me to take it off I will. But, let me assure you Peter, that it is you that l love with all of my heart. This ring may be beautiful and rare but it is nothing compared to what I feel for you."

Now it was Peter's turn to blush. He had obviously made the wrong decision in jumping to conclusions. "I see, Wendy, I'm sorry. But could you please take it off? I won't draw you wearing something from _him_."

"Of course, Peter."

He waited patiently while Wendy returned the ring to its box and she appeared for a second time, she asked. "Now, where would you like me?"

"Over on the couch," said Peter, pointing across from him. "Why don't you lie down on your side?"

"Like this?" Wendy asked as she did as he said. She scooted to the farthest end so she was able to rest her elbow on the armrest.

"Yes, that's it," said Peter as he flipped to a blank page in his sketchbook. "And just give me a little bit of a smile, not too big. I don't want your mouth to start hurting!" When she had gotten the smile the way he wanted it (it was his favorite sweet smile that she often gave him) he took a deep calming breath and began to draw.

A comfortable silence fell over the room after that. The only sound that could be heard was the faint scratching of Peter's pencil against the page. Every now and then Peter would glance over his sketchbook at her while he drew. He wanted to draw every detail of her perfectly, just as she was to him. He took an excruciatingly long time to draw her face, wanting to adequately transfer that lovely sweet smile of hers from the real one to the sketched one as best as he could.

When he was finished with that process, he could not help but feel his cheeks burn at the sight of her portrait so far, causing the real Wendy to comment softly. "I believe you are blushing, Mr. Big Artiste. I couldn't imagine a painter like Monsieur Monet blushing."

"He does landscapes," Peter replied, purposefully staring at his work so that he did not have to look at her while she chortled at him. But his blush only deepened as he sketched her bosom and torso areas. As much as he loved Wendy, he still was highly embarrassed about it.

Now that her upper body was complete, Peter was able to relax a little bit and so ventured to ask. "Will we be expected James anytime soon?"

"Not as long as the brandy and poker games hold out," was the reply. "Besides, I don't think he is very fond of me as much as he once was." She added, sounding pleased.

Peter's equally pleased smile went unseen as he finished off the hem of her dress and then added the finishing touches to the outline of the couch that she was lying on. He didn't draw in as much detail as it, after all was not the focus.

Then when he was satisfied with it, he dated it '14 April 1912' and signed it 'PP'. Smiling proudly, Peter turned his sketchbook around for Wendy to see. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise when she saw it and she gasped. "Oh, Peter, it's_ beautiful_! I believe that's the best portrait of me that I've ever seen! And trust me, I've had many." She took it from him to marvel at it further. "And you even signed it!" she cried happily. "How clever you are!"

"I know," said Peter as he stood up and stretched.

"Thank you, Peter, this is absolutely lovely," she said, stepping up to him and kissing his cheek.

"You're welcome, Wendy," said Peter. "I was happy to do it."

They stood, gazing at each other for a moment before Wendy said, "I'm going to go change into something more comfortable. I'll be right back."

"I shall be waiting," said Peter as she brushed past him and entered her room again.

While he waited for Wendy, Peter cleaned up his tools and placed his drawing on a side table. Then, he moved about the room and marveled at the sheer elegance of it all. It was hard to believe that such a gaudy place was on ship and not on some fancy hotel in London. Peter paced anxiously in front of the fireplace as he continued to wait. He shivered occasionally, wondering why the temperature was dropping in the room. He couldn't wonder for long as Wendy appeared at that moment, wearing a very simple off white dress. "I'm sorry I'm late," she apologized. "I just couldn't decide what to wear which has never happened to me before!"

"It's alright," said Peter. "You look nice."

Wendy was about to reply when a three sharp knocks came at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, wasn't that a great cliffy? Again terribly sorry for the lack of updates but I hope this chapter was long enough for you! I don't when I'll be able to update again because school is starting up for me but I will definitely make an effort to start writing the next chapter sooner rather than later. Until then please review! (And hope no one minded the slight sensuality bit, I thought it was cute and an appropriate foreshadowing for what is to come aka the cargo hold scene.)**


	10. In the Cargo Hold

**Author's Note: Well, here's the chapter you've been waiting for or one of them anyway, the infamous 'car scene' or 'cargo hold scene'. Let me first assure everyone that I changed this drastically from the movie. But I am still going to rate this a high PG-13 for strong sensuality. So be warned and if you don't like it, don't send me flames. I worked hard on this chapter to give enough fluff without going overboard. I'm very happy with it and it is probably one of the most sensual scenes that I have written. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it and please review!**

Chapter 10

In the Cargo Hold

Peter and Wendy looked at each other in alarm as the knocking sounded again. Wendy grabbed Peter's wrist and cried, "This way!" And she pulled him through the other various rooms of her stateroom. Peter didn't realize that one room on a ship could so many well, rooms. It looked like more a penthouse than a stateroom. Of course, Peter had never been inside a penthouse in his life but he had heard many stories about them.

Each room looked almost the same as the last and as they reached another door, a realization struck Peter. "Wendy, what about your drawing?!"

"We'll just have to get it when we come back," said Wendy as she opened the door and they stepped out into the hall. They were standing a little farther down from the original door that they had entered.

"Your room has_ two_ doors?" Peter asked incredulously as they began to walk calmly down the corridor and away from her room.

"Yes," said Wendy. She looked behind her then and grabbed Peter's arm as she took up running again. "Run!"

Peter looked behind him as they ran and saw none other than James Hooke hot on their trail. He shot him a dirty look and quickened his pace as they turned the corner and skidded to a halt outside of a lift that was about to close.

"Wait! Wait!" Wendy yelled to the operator as they flew inside. "Okay, press it! Press down!" she gasped as he shut the two sets of metal doors and pressed the button.

As they began to descend, James ran headlong into the metal barrier and Wendy and Peter snickered at his furious face.

"Bye, James!" said Peter cheerfully and waved while Wendy giggled.

When they reached the bottom, the young couple bolted out of the lift and paused for a moment to catch their breath.

"What is it with this suitor of yours?" Peter gasped. "He's like a bobby that me and the boys would usually run away from."

"Maybe he was," Wendy laughed. "Since he obviously doesn't like you very much." Peter smiled in reply and then took her hand as they were in steerage and he knew the area better. Wendy gripped his hand tightly as he pulled her through a dizzying maze of corridors. They ran into several crew members along the way but did not stop running and had to shout apologies as they passed. Wendy looked back once only to find that James had caught up with them and was running a few feet behind them.

"Peter, he's right behind us!" Wendy cried as they rounded a corner only to be greeted by a dead end.

"Quick, in here!" Peter yelled, opening a door to their left that was marked CREW ONLY. The room inside was very tiny and held only a shrieking water heater. Wendy covered her ears to block out the noise and shouted to Peter. "NOW WHAT?!"

"WHAT?!" was the reply. Then he pointed downward and Wendy looked down and saw an opening big enough for a full grown man to fit through. The opening was also the source of a bright orange glow and when Wendy stepped closer to see if she could see down it, she felt a wave of intense heat hit her face. Peter gestured for her to step back and when she had done so, he lowered himself into the hole. When only his head could be seen, he gestured for her to follow. When Peter's head had disappeared, Wendy cautiously lowered herself into the hole as well, discovering that there was a ladder. It was difficult to climb down in her dress but her wonderful Peter lifted her down when she was near the bottom and set her gently on the ground.

The room that they now found themselves in was filled with even more noise than the room above. It was also extremely hot. Wendy realized that it was the boiler room.

"Oi!" cried a worker who was covered from head to toe in soot. "What are you two doin' down here? You're not supposed to be down here! It's dangerous!"

At his warnings, Peter merely grinned mischievously and grabbed Wendy's hand once more. And so they took off running again. Although it was much slower than before as they had to weave their way through the hundreds of workers who were scrambling over the heavy machinery like ants in an anthill.

"Keep going! Don't mind us; you're doing a great job!" Peter called out to them as they passed while Wendy laughed at their stunned faces.

Finally they reached the end of the boiler room and Wendy wondered where they would go on from here when Peter opened a large metal door with a sign next to it that read: CARGO HOLD.

The silence inside was a relief after the clamor in the room before. Mountains of boxes and crates towered above the two teens. They walked hand in hand around the massive room, gazing at the hundreds of items that were housed there.

"Wow, check this out," said Peter excitedly. He walked quickly over to a corner of the room and Wendy followed, curious as to his discovery.

A car was strapped was to the floor with thick ropes to prevent it from moving during the voyage. Peter and Wendy circled the vehicle slowly, admiring how pristine and polished it was. Wendy had seen many such cars in London but had never ridden in one. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was a tad scared by them because of their immense speed. She couldn't imagine why someone would want to pay money to have their car transported halfway across the world. Surely someone with that kind of money could afford to buy another one once they were in New York.

Peter was now standing at the front of the car, examining the headlights, so Wendy positioned herself at the door and coughed politely. "Ahem."

Peter's head snapped up at her cough and he straightened up and marched proudly over to her. Then he shot her one of his boyish grins, opened the door with a flourish and held it out his hand for her. "After you, my lady," he said just as politely.

"Thank you," said Wendy. She placed her hand in his and stepped into the car. When she was seated, Peter shut the door and then hopped up into the front behind the wheel. He honked the horn once and nearly jumped out of his seat in surprise as the loud blast echoed around the vast room. Wendy had pushed the glass window down so she could talk to him better and giggled at his reaction.

"Now, Peter, you had to know that was going to happen," she said in mock sternness.

"Well yes, but I didn't expect it to be so _loud_!" But despite his fright, he gave two more short blasts on the horn before he looked back at Wendy and asked. "Where to, my lady?"

"To the stars, good sir," Wendy replied formally. "I want to go to that star that you are tracking since you apparently love it so much."

"I could never love anything as much as you, my lady." Peter replied just as theatrically. They stared at each other for a long moment but they both snorted with mirth at their dramatics.

"Well, it _is_ true though," said Peter thoughtfully. "I _do_ love you, Wendy Darling. Much more so than I ever thought I could and I would be delighted to take you to my star but it would be better for us to fly there than drive in this silly automobile."

Wendy smiled at thought of flying to the stars but said gently to Peter. "People can't fly, Peter."

"Yes, they can. I---I used to be able to…in my dreams."

"How?"

"With fairy dust and happy thoughts."

"Now that's just stupid."

"Why? They were just dreams."

"Yes, but even still. Fairies don't have dust. At least none of the fairies that I've read about. Besides, I can't see how happy thoughts would be able to lift an entire person off of the ground, even if it _was_ in a dream as you say. I think my stories about flying and your belief in fairies have been getting to your head."

Peter opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it again. He didn't really feel like arguing with Wendy. Tonight was about spending time with her, something that he felt that he had been deprived of for far too long. So he said. "You may not believe me now, Wendy but someday you will learn to fly."

Wendy smiled at him and Peter could tell that she still not did believe him and that was fine with him…for now.

Then, Wendy's smile faded and she said. "Now Peter, enough talk. Would you please come back here? I'm feeling rather lonely."

In reply, Peter got up on his knees on the seat and leaned forward so that his nose was almost touching Wendy's. "If you wish it," he whispered and then he kissed her. It was very different from the kisses they had shared before. It wasn't long and slow. It was rushed and passionate, a kiss they had each longed to secretly share but never could, heavily burdened by society's labels. Peter pressed his lips into hers, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he cautiously flicked his tongue over her teeth. His heart quickened when he felt her jolt of surprise at his action and when he felt her fingers grasp his shirt and begin to pull him through the open window. Peter happily helped her along as he scrambled to his feet to join her in the cab.

When they were both curled on the back seat together, they finally released each other to catch their breath. During which, Wendy touched her lips lightly and then looked up at him. "Peter," she breathed. "That was…wonderful!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. "Since it was a spur of the moment kind of thing." He paused and then asked. "Would you like to do it again?"

"You are very adventurous tonight, aren't you?" Wendy observed with a half smile.

"Well, I just feel that while we've been together in the main parts of the ship, we're always being watched by someone. I know people of your class don't approve of me. You might not have seen their stares but I have. They look at me like I'm a…a rat or something…" he was going to go on but Wendy pressed a finger to his lips to silence him. "But they aren't here, Peter," she said softly. "It's only me and you know well that I could care less about class. Now stop worrying about such things and kiss me."

Peter happily complied with her command and cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his own more slowly than he had before, pausing to place soft kisses on her throat and the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips once more. He pressed his tongue gently to her lips and teeth but went no further, fearing that he would frighten her.

But Wendy was not the least bit frightened. In fact she had never felt braver or more…_improper_ in her life. And she loved every minute of it. When Peter's tongue touched her mouth those few times, she felt a pleasurable shiver run down her spine. His fingertips sent subtle jolts of electricity whenever they brushed against her bare skin, minimal as it was. She pulled him closer when they finally broke their passionate kiss and pressed her own gentle kiss on the back of his neck and toyed with the downy curls that she found there. In the meantime, Peter had pulled her dress down enough so that only her bare shoulders were exposed and he had no desire to go any further than that. While Peter occupied himself with her shoulder and neck, Wendy moved away from him a bit so that she could focus on removing his shirt. It was hardly fair that he should be able to undress part of her without her doing the same.

Fortunately, Peter sensed what she wanted and pulled away from her to remove his shirt for her. In that brief pause when he tossed it aside and looked back at her, Wendy saw in the dim light that his eyes were black with pleasure and lust. He smiled at her while she stared and commented softly. "I have never seen a girl look as pretty as you when she blushes."

Wendy could say nothing in reply as her blush deepened as she scooted forward to be encircled in his arms. Once there, she immediately began running her fingers up and down his muscled torso, smiling when she felt him shiver from her touch. She kissed the area above his heart, the heart that pounded loudly in his rib cage, the heart of her love and the one who would always have her own heart. Then she laid her head in that exact spot and Peter's arms tightened securely around her. He began to rock her gently (much to her delight) and whispered into her ear. "You are mine and I am yours forever, Wendy Darling."

Peter held her for a long time after that with his head resting on top of hers and Wendy was lulled into a light doze by the soft beating of his heart.

Eventually the pair climbed out of their contented stupor to begin their exploration once more. The only article of clothing that was removed during the entire time was Peter's shirt, as they did not need to be completely bare their entire bodies to enjoy themselves. It was not the frenzied and passionate exploration as shared by lovers on a wedding night; it was loving and tender and yet, somehow innocent in its own right. And by the end of it, both Wendy and Peter had fallen asleep in each other's arms, so filled with love were they that nothing could tear them apart…not even death itself.

**Author's Note: Ah, such a good ending! And it leads us into the next chapter which is the start of the downward turn for Peter and Wendy and everyone else aboard the **_**Titanic**_**. Hope you liked the chapter and as always, please review!**


	11. Diaster Strikes

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD!! 10 whole reviews on that last chapter! Wow, I am shocked. I cannot believe that I actually got ten reviews on one chapter. Thank you all so much for the encouragement, support and the obvious enjoyment that I provided in chapter 10. I'm glad many of you thought that the cargo hold scene was sweet and fitting, since I was nervous about how people would react. But obviously this story has many loyal fans and so I am sorry for the long wait between updates. I'll spare you all the details and just say that here is a nice long (and very action packed!) chapter 11. I hope you enjoy it as much as the last and please review!**

**Oh, and in this chapter you may seem some direct quotes from the movie. I know it's kindof late for this but all references to the movie belong to James Cameron and history itself. I don't own **_**Titanic**_** movie rights or Peter Pan. If I did, I'd have a lot of money, which I don't. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Disaster Strikes

**11:15 p.m.**

While Peter and Wendy were surrounded in an aura of complete happiness, the mood was very different up above them in her stateroom. Her parents, brothers and James had finally gotten back from a long night of poker and billiards. Mrs. Darling and her sons had not partaken in these activities and had retired to one of the lounges with the other women and young children. Michael had had a wonderful time playing with them, but John feeling above those sorts of games, fantasized about Wendy's stories and wished that he could be listening to one of them instead of mindless gossip.

Now the evening was over, John was sitting on the couch while Michael slipped in and out of slumber next to him. But John didn't care as he watched Wendy's enraged suitor pace angrily back and forth in front of him. They had all discovered that Wendy was not there as they expected her to be as well as the beautiful drawing of her in a very uncharacteristic pose.

"Wendy's relationship with that boy has gone too far!" James growled as he continued to pace. "It is quite that he is not good for her at all. You must do something about him, George!" he demanded, rounding on the older man. "I mean, look at that picture! It's disgraceful how she is looking at him as if she…"

"Loves him," John filled in, glaring at James. "Wendy loves him. She told me and Michael so. She said that she's never loved anyone as much as she loves Peter." He stood up with his arms folded across his chest and continued. "Throughout your courtship with my sister, I've never seen her look as happy as she has when she's with Peter and as her brother, I couldn't be more happy for her. At least now she has a chance of not marrying some pigheaded git like you!"

"John!" scolded Mrs. Darling the moment John had finished while James's face turned a deep shade of red. "How dare you say such things?!"

"Because they're true, Mother," John replied simply. "You must've noticed how she looks when she talks about him! Her face, it just…glows."

Mrs. Darling looked her son for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Yes, she does," she agreed softly.

"Alright, so maybe Wendy does love this orphan boy from steerage!" said Mr. Darling loudly. "It still doesn't explain where she has gone or why this picture is here!"

"She's obviously with Peter," said John. "And Peter drew that portrait of her. I happen to think it's the best portrait of Wendy that I've ever seen and it's not disgraceful at all…it's wonderful."

"That may be," said Mr. Darling, who had to admit that the portrait managed to capture his daughter's grace and beauty perfectly. "But it still---"

He never finished. While the Darlings had been talking, James in his rage at Wendy's ability to escape from him earlier that evening to his hatred of Peter, had slipped away into Wendy's room to see anything was missing. What had interrupted Mr. Darling was his shout of disbelief and he ran into the main room, holding a tiny black box high above his head.

And it was empty.

"Wendy's ring!" James cried. "The sapphire ring that I gave her! It's _gone_!"

* * *

Meanwhile, down below in the cargo hold, Peter's eyes flew open and he automatically wondered why he was lying on the floor of a car. Then, he saw that Wendy was lying with her back to him as she slept soundly and that one of his arms was draped around her waist, holding her to him. Peter smiled as he remembered the last hour or so which had been one of the happiness times of his life. He had been completely alone with the girl he loved. He had been allowed to kiss her and touch her in areas that would've been deemed inappropriate in public. Now, Peter pulled her even closer to him, doing his best not to wake her. Then, he rubbed his nose in her hair, sniffing and nuzzling her neck. She smelled of lavender and roses and just all around wonderful. Peter kissed her hair and whispered softly. "Wendy, I think we should get up now."

She moaned something incoherent and did not move.

Peter sat up a little and moved his fingers through her hair, stroking it lovingly. "C'mon, Wendy, your parents are probably worried about you."

"I don't care," she mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, you do," said Peter gently into her ear.

At his words, Wendy rolled over onto her back so that she could stare up at him. Her eyes were open, albeit only slightly but Peter grinned and caressed her cheek. "That's better. Now, get up." And he moved away from her, retrieved his shirt from the seat and put it on while Wendy sat up and began combing her fingers through her hair. When she had made herself look as normal as she could, she crawled over to where he was sitting and embraced him. Peter did them the same and rested his chin on top of her head as Wendy whispered. "Thank you, Peter."

"For what?"

"Oh, just for everything…especially tonight. You made me feel the happiest I've ever felt for a long time."

Peter moved his head away from hers and looked into her face quizzically. "Have you been unhappy for a long time?"

"No…well, perhaps….maybe a little. I guess I just never really knew what was going to happen with my life. I mean, I could hardly grasp the fact that my parents wanted me to get married so soon!" she added, smiling up at him.

Peter nodded slowly in understanding but said nothing. Wendy's face was enough to tell how appreciative she was of him and he was only too happy that he could help her escape from a life that she didn't want to live.

Unfortunately, the lovely moment was spoiled when Wendy suddenly broke free of his arms and said a hushed voice. "Peter…I think we'd better leave like you said. I think I just saw a torchlight flash behind a pile of crates." Peter glanced out the car window at her words and saw a bright light flash across a crate. He looked back at Wendy and nodded curtly. Then without speaking, the two of them slipped out the opposite car door. Peter held her hand tightly as he lead the way toward a door that read EXIT above it when a thought occurred to him and he pulled Wendy behind a large crate.

"Peter! What are you doing?!" she hissed as they crouched down behind the large wooden box.

"Well since someone is obviously looking for us, I want to see their reactions when they find that we're gone!" Peter whispered back with a mischievous smirk.

Wendy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright, Peter."

And so with only their eyes showing, they watched from behind the crate as two long flashlight beams whirled around the cargo hold. Soon, two men appeared through the car windows, no doubt thinking that this was the most logical place for them to hide. One of them flung open in the door, their faces full of delight at catching them when they turned ones of complete shock and awe…and both Peter and Wendy had to stuff their fists in their mouths to keep from laughing. Then, grabbing the other's hand, they stood up, making sure to bend low so that they could remain hidden behind the crates as they made a beeline for the exit.

**11: 30 p.m.**

The night was clear and cold when Wendy and Peter arrived gasping for breath, on the Boat Deck. After they had made it out of the cargo hold, they did not stop running until they had reached the deck that they were now on. Although it might've been easier to take a lift, neither of them cared in the thrill of eluding the men who sought them.

On the deck and out in the open air, Peter spun Wendy around in a wide circle as she continued to laugh at their easy escape.

"Did…did you see…those guys' faces?!" Peter gasped as tears rolled down his cheeks from laughing. "Oh, how clever we are! Oh, the cleverness of us!"

"I know, I know!" Wendy laughed, grabbing his shoulders to steady herself. "They were so sure they would catch us!"

"Indeed," said Peter in a more normal voice as his mirth decreased. He snaked his arms around her waist and drew her to him. "But we got the better of them, didn't we, my sweet girl?"

"Yes, we certainly did," Wendy agreed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked seriously into his face. "Peter, when the ship docks in New York, I'm getting off with you."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Peter. I couldn't bear the thought of getting off with my parents and not ever seeing you…or the boys again. I love you too much to just leave you in New York. I want to stay with you, Peter, forever."

Peter raised his eyebrows. "Forever, Wendy? Are you sure? I wouldn't want you to just leave your family like that."

"I'll just have to make them understand how much I love you and I know that you'll take care of me, right?" she added teasingly.

"Of course," Peter assured her. "I will love and care for you forever, my Wendy lady." He added in a sensual whisper as he closed the space between them and kissed her.

**11:37 p.m.**

High above the kissing couple in the crow's nest, the lookouts, Fleet and Lee watched them with ridiculous grins on their lips. They had been watching them since they appeared on the deck and Fleet remarked to his companion. "I bet they'll a lot warmer than we are."

"Well, if that's what it takes to keep warm then I'd rather not if you ask me!" Lee replied with a chuckle. The two smiled to themselves as they turned around to face the open sea once more which was for the moment as calm as either of them had ever remembered.

But not for long.

As they stared out at the sea, a large dark shape began to appear of the horizon. The two men stared at it for a few disbelieving moments as the ship sailed nearer and it became clear as to what it was and Fleet swore loudly. "Bloody hell!" And he rang the warning bell a few times before he picked up the phone that would connect him to the wheel room.

It rang twice and he yelled anxiously into the phone. "Pick up, you bastards!"

Finally it clicked on the other end as someone picked up the receiver.

"Is anyone there?!" Fleet yelled.

"Yes, what is it? What do you see?" asked the voice of Officer Moody.

"ICEBERG! RIGHT AHEAD!"

"Right. Thank you." And the officer hung up the phone.

And so, disaster had finally struck.

**11:40 p.m.**

Down below on the Boat Deck, Peter and Wendy continued to kiss passionately until a large shudder that fanned across the deck, forced them apart. As the immense shudders continued, Wendy latched her arms around Peter's neck as the ship continued to shake violently. They held onto each other for could have been five seconds or five minutes, but soon Peter tapped Wendy on the shoulder and the two of them turned to behold a dreadful sight.

A giant iceberg, the largest (and until now, only) iceberg that either of them had ever seen loomed menacingly above them. Peter and Wendy continued to stare incredulously at the colossal mountain of ice as they sailed passed, until an overhanging pole struck the berg and Peter grabbed Wendy's arm and yelled, "Get back!" as a shower of variously sized chunks of ice rained down upon the deck.

When he was certain that no more ice would fall, Peter ran forward and leaned for the railing and looked down at the water below and then up again as the iceberg floated past.

"This doesn't look good, Wendy," said Peter gravely as he turned back around. "Even a child would know that that shaking means we've been hit."

Wendy gulped and said. "We should tell the Lost Boys and my family." Peter nodded in agreement, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Don't worry, Wendy, we'll be all right." She nodded glumly and said nothing as he led her to the door that would take them down to steerage.

As they walked, they happened to pass by the area where the large wooden steering wheel was kept and without giving any warning, Peter flung himself against the wall near the empty doorframe.

"Peter, what---?" Wendy started to ask.

"Shhh," he whispered, pressing a finger to his lips. "They're talking about the damage. I want to listen."

"But, Peter, what if we get caught?!"

"Better to get caught than to not know what the heck is going on. Now be quiet and listen!"

Wendy shut her mouth then and sat down against the wall beside him and so they listened to the crewmen talking inside.

Most of it was the lookout men and other crew exclaiming how such a big iceberg could appear out of nowhere and wondering what amount of damage had been done to the ship. Wendy soon became bored and was about to whisper to Peter that they should go down to steerage when she heard a familiar voice explain. "Water... fourteen feet above the keel in ten minutes. In the forepeak, in all three holds and in the boiler room six." It was Mr. Andrews, the kind Irishman that Wendy had spoken to about the lifeboats.

"When can we get underway, damnit!" cried a man exasperatedly. Wendy didn't know his name but she knew that he was a reporter whose sole job was to chronicle the _Titanic_'s maiden voyage as she sailed.

"That's five compartments!" stated Mr. Andrews. "She can stay afloat with the first four compartments breached, but not five. Not five." He repeated to someone else, presumably the captain. "As she goes down by the head, the water will spill over the tops of the bulkheads at E deck from one to the next. Back and back. There's no stopping it."

"The pumps!" cried the captain at once. "If we opened the doors---"

"The pumps buy you time, but minutes only," interrupted Mr. Andrews. "From this moment, no matter what we do, _Titanic_ will founder." He finished gravely.

At his words, Wendy and Peter looked at each other in alarm.

"But this ship cannot sink!" exclaimed the reporter incredulously.

"She's made of iron, sir." Mr. Andrews replied. "I assure you, she can...and she will. It is a mathematical certainty."

Wendy did not want to hear anymore, since it appeared that their fate and the fate of the grand ship were sealed. She touched Peter's hand silently to let him know that she wanted to get moving. He did not say anything at her gesture, only got to his feet, took her hand and together they silently continued on to the steerage stairs once more.

* * *

Neither of them spoke as they ambled toward Peter's room, for neither of them could comprehend that within an hour or two, the corridor they were now walking down would be at the bottom of the ocean. It was unthinkable. Unimaginable.

And as they neared his room, it became all the more true.

Wendy was so lost in thoughts of the impending sinking when she sensed that the hem of her dress had become very heavy. She looked down and saw that she was walking through water that was nearly up to her ankles. "Peter!" she gasped. "Look down! Look at our feet!"

He blinked, seeming to come out of a daze and looked down at the water that was soaking through his shoes. "Bloody hell!" he swore. "It has! C'mon, Wendy, we've got to get to the boys!" And he immediately took off running down the hall, kicking up the water as he went. Wendy tugged up her dress so that it was somewhat easier to run and she hurried after him.

When they reached his room, Peter had just raised his fist to knock when it was flung open by Nibs who nearly burst into tears at the sight of him.

"Peter!" the Lost Boy sighed in relief. "The shaking noise woke us up! And then the water just came out of nowhere! What did we hit, Peter? Is this ship gonna sink?! The _Titanic can't_ sink!" He said all of this very fast and Peter put a comforting arm around his shoulder as he stepped into the room. "We've hit an iceberg, boys." He said to the others who crowded on the topmost bunks, a safe height from the water. "Wendy and I saw it hit and we heard some of the crewmen talking about the damage." He paused then continued. "They said that this ship will be at the bottom of the ocean in less than two hours." He would've continued had the boys not started shouting at the news.

"_Two hours_?! It's going to be gone in _two hours_?!"

"It's supposed to take us home!"

"We'll never got home now!"

"This ship is the Unsinkable Ship! It _can't_ sink!"

"Tootles, I'm up to my ankles in water," Peter snapped to the boy who had wailed the last comment. "And that doesn't happen unless a ship is sinking, which is happening right now. So the only thing you boys can do is get your lifebelts on, head up to the Boat Deck and get on a lifeboat as soon as you can! Wendy and I are going to go tell her family about the iceberg and we'll join you there. While we're away, Slightly," he turned to the boy in question, "as my second in command, you are responsible for getting everyone onto a boat. If we don't show up on the twenty minutes, _do not_ wait for us! Understand?" He nearly shouted at the boy who raised his chin high and nodded vigorously. "Good," said Peter and then he turned to look at the rest of his crew, the fierceness in his face smoothing out as he stepped closer to the bunk beds. Bending his head, Peter gave the boys some further instructions but he spoke so low that Wendy couldn't hear him. After a moment or so each of the Lost Boys nodded solemnly and Peter straightened and stepped back to the threshold where Wendy stood.

"Now we'll go up to see Wendy's family and we will hopefully see you soon, boys," said Peter, nodding to each of them.

"Goodbye, boys," said Wendy and overcome with a emotion at the thought of not seeing them again, she ran forward and hugged and kissed each of them before she rejoined Peter at the doorway. Then with a final nod to his faithful gang, Peter wrapped an arm around Wendy's waist and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ah, another cliffy! Sorry about that but I had to stop or this chapter would've gotten ridiculously long, which it probably is already. I will try to update much sooner than last time. In the meantime, please review!**

**And this is also late in coming but oh well: Happy 20****th**** Birthday Jeremy Sumpter!**


	12. Separation

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 12! Sorry for the week long delay, I was updating another fanfic and also didn't know how long I wanted this chapter to be, so I've ended up splitting it into two. So here's the first part in chapter 12 which contains a slight plot twist, you might call it. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who reviewed and gave me 11 reviews on one single chapter! Enjoy and as always please review!**

Chapter 12

Separation

**15 April 1912**

**12:10 a.m.**

Wendy and Peter walked hand in hand down the corridor to her stateroom and as they drew near, Wendy's heart sank. For leaning against the wall next to her room with devilish smile on his face, was James.

"We've waiting for you, Wendy," he said coldly when the two of them stopped in front of him. "It's not healthy for a girl as young as you to be out so late….especially with rubbish like _him_!" And he pointed an accusing finger at Peter.

"Well maybe that's because she doesn't want to be around such a big codfish like you," said Peter coldly. At his words, James grabbed Peter by the collar and nearly lifted him off of the ground as he slammed him against the opposite wall.

"Get off of me, you pirate!" Peter yelled, struggling against James' strong grip. But the older boy held him fast and he stood so close to Peter that their noses were almost touching.

"Obviously your life on the streets of London hasn't taught you any good offensive terms," James sneered, still holding on to Peter's collar with a death hold. "Your name calling is elementary, my dear boy."

"Oh, I can think of plenty of bad names to call someone like you!" Peter snapped back. "But most of them should not be said in the presence of a lady, so I at least seem to have more class than you…even if I _am_ a good for nothing orphan."

At his words, James growled something incoherent and threw Peter away from him. Then, he curled a finger at Wendy and led the way into the stateroom.

Inside, Wendy's family was seated on the various couches around the room but when she entered, her parents immediately stood up and rushed to her side.

"Oh, Wendy!" Mrs. Darling sighed as she hugged her. "We were so worried about you! We didn't know where you were!"

"I was only with Peter, Mother," Wendy replied as her mother released her. "I was perfectly fine. We had a lovely evening until---"

"Doing what I wonder?" James interrupted loudly. "Fornicating, perhaps?"

"_James_!" cried Mrs. Darling scandalized. "How dare you suggest such a thing?! Wendy would never do such an awful thing!"

"Yes, James, how could accuse Peter of that?" Wendy rounded on him. "You really have gone too far with your insults and accusations against Peter this time!"

"I'm sorry, Wendy," said James as gently as he could. "But it is rather…odd for a girl of your age who is already courting a man to out so late with boys such as Peter." He held up a finger to silence her when Wendy opened her mouth to retort. "But, I really have no desire to hear of the two of your could've possibly been doing. So far two things dear to me have gone missing tonight and now that one has returned, I have a pretty good idea where to find the other," he finished, glancing at Peter whose face was a mass of confusion as he was still trying to figure out what 'fornicating' meant. But he snapped back to reality when James ordered, "Search him!" and an officer grabbed his shoulders while the other began searching his pockets.

"Now what?!" Peter protested, struggling against their sudden assault on him.

"James, what are you doing? We're in the middle of an emergency!" said Wendy, just noticing the two officers in blue that had been standing quietly against the wall the entire time.

"Is this it, sir?" asked one of the crewmen, holding up a small object for all of them to see.

It was Wendy's sapphire ring and it had just been retrieved from Peter's pocket.

"This is bad form!" Peter exclaimed as the officer passed the ring to James.

"It's easy enough for a professional," said James coolly. "Arrest him!"

"NO!" yelled Wendy and her brothers simultaneously. "James, this is absurd! I was with him the entire time! He couldn't possibly have taken…and why would he anyway?"

"To pawn it for some hefty sum once we got into New York," James replied. "He probably filched it when you were putting your regular clothes back on, dear." He added in a slight whisper.

By this point, the officers had each grabbed one of Peter's arms so he couldn't escape but he was putting up a good fight as he yelled. "Wendy, I didn't do it! I would never take that stupid ring! Never! That little slick, James put it in my pocket!"

"Shut up!" James snapped and motioned for the officers to take Peter away and as they did so, Wendy turned helplessly to her parents. "Father!" she pleaded. "Please, you can't stand for this!"

"Wendy, he had the ring in his pocket. It's quite obvious that he was trying to steal it," said Mr. Darling quietly. "The evidence is too hard against him."

Stunned that he was so easily convinced (and thus unwilling to help her) Wendy turned around again and watched as Peter was dragged away, still fighting to break free and all the while shouting. "Wendy, you know me! You know I wouldn't steal it! Wendy!"

And then he was gone and Wendy, with a soft cry collapsed onto the couch. James wordlessly shut the door and an awkward silence filled the room before he said, "If you don't mind, I should like to have a private word with Wendy." He strode forward and held out his hand to her. Wendy grudgingly accepted and allowed him to lead her into a smaller parlor area.

Once there, he closed the door and turned to face her sharply, his eyes filled with ice. Then he strode forward and without preamble, slapped her hard across the cheek.

"What the hell has happened to you?!" he snarled. "Have you become his little slut or something?!" Still in shock from the blow of his slap, Wendy stared down at the floor, allowing the feeling to flow back into her cheek. But apparently she was taking too long and making it appear that she was not looking at him in shame because James grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and demanded. "You will look at me when I'm _talking_ to you!"

"I'm not some clerk that you can control in your bank," Wendy told him.

"No you are not but you must honor my wishes and not go cavorting about with thieves!"

Before Wendy could reply, the door opened and a steward walked into the room. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Not now, we're busy!" James snapped without looking at him.

"Sir, I'm here to inform you to put on your lifebelts and head up to the Boat Deck," the steward told him, as he headed into a back room to gather their safety gear. "And might I suggest topcoats and hats? It's quite cold out tonight."

"This is ridiculous," James muttered finally turning his attention away from Wendy.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you but it's captain's orders," said the steward. "Don't worry miss," he added to Wendy whose face was rather blank. "I'm sure it's just a precaution."

Wendy blinked furiously, coming out of her trance. She accepted the lifebelt that the steward handed her and wordlessly followed James out of the room.

* * *

While Wendy had her confrontation with James, the Master-at-Arms was busy handcuffing Peter to a large pole in a small office down in steerage.

"We'll just keep you down here, boy and give you some to think about stealing anything again," he said, checking that he was fastened securely to the pole.

"But this ship is sinking!" cried Peter. "You can't leave me down here, besides I didn't steal anything!"

"Too late, boy," the Master-at-Arms sneered. "You're already fastened good and tight and if this ship does sink, well all the more better for little thieves like you to die a slow and painful death." At his words, Peter swung back his foot and kicked him. The man cursed loudly and grabbed his shin but not before he dealt Peter an even harder blow to his stomach. Crouching down in pain, Peter gasped for breath and vaguely heard a third crewman say that they were needed in another area of steerage where a mob was forming. Without another glance at Peter, the Master-at-Arms and his companion left the office.

And that left Peter very much alone.

The pain in his stomach subsiding, Peter stood up slowly and rested his forehead against the cool pole. He was trapped and there was possible way for him to escape unless Wendy was able to find him in time. He sincerely hoped that the last image he would have of her would be her stricken face as he was dragged away.

But for the time being all he could do was wait.

**12:20 a.m.**

"Slightly, I'm cold! Can't we go wait inside?" Tootles whined. Once Peter and Wendy had left them in their stateroom, the Lost Boys had loyally followed his instructions and had gone up to the Boat Deck to wait for them and a boat. So far neither Peter or Wendy had appeared and all of the boys were starting to get very chilly.

"No," Slightly replied firmly. "We have to wait out here for Peter and Wendy and if we go inside before they start loading the boats, we might not be able to get one. You want to go home, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but it's freezing out here!" said Tootles, jumping up and down where he stood in an attempt to keep warm.

"I know it's cold but that water's a lot colder and that's where we'll be if we don't get a boat!" Slightly growled. He was taken his position as temporary leader very seriously mostly because he felt honored to be Peter's second in command and that he knew that Peter (and the boys) were counting on him to get them all to safety and that was exactly what he planned to do.

"Look, Slightly, can I at least take the Twins inside for awhile?" Nibs asked. "They're both shakin' like leaves over here!"

At his words, Slightly looked down at the gang's youngest members and saw that Nibs was correct: the Twins were shivering uncontrollably and their lips had a slight bluish tinge to them. Upon seeing how cold they were, Slightly nodded vigorously and said, "Yes, take them inside and once a boat is ready, I'll come and get you." Nibs nodded and ushered the trembling Twins into the warmth of the ship. When they were gone, Slightly stood on his toes, scanning the deck for Peter or Wendy. After only a minute or so of this, he caught sight of the profile of a young girl with long brown hair who looked remarkably like Wendy.

"Look!" yelled Slightly, pointing. "There's Wendy right over there!"

"Is Peter with her?" asked Curly.

"Um…no, but I'm sure he's close by!" said Slightly confidently. "C'mon, lads, let's go!" And he began leading the way through the crowd of people that had suddenly emerged onto the deck. Slightly was too focused on reaching Wendy and Peter that he barely heard one of the officers call out, "I shall only women and children into the boats for now. _Only_ women and children!" When a crewman grabbed him by the shoulder and asked. "Where are you going, lad? The boats are to your left." Slightly opened his mouth to speak but the crewman gave him no time to do so as he began pulling through the crowd.

"No!" the young boy yelled as he tried to free himself. "Please, stop! My brothers are still inside the ship. We can't leave them!"

"There are still plenty of boats for them to get on," said the crewman, continuing to lead Slightly, Curly and Tootles toward the awaiting lifeboat. "They'll be alright."

"But we can't get separated!" Slightly yelled in near hysterics. "Please, let me go and I'll go get them! _Please_!"

His pleas went unheard and the three Lost Boys were loaded onto the lifeboat. With tears beginning to form in his eyes at the fact that he was abandoning his comrades, Slightly sat down on the cold bench and curled himself into a ball in his misery. As crewmen continued to load the boat with passengers, he happened to glance back onto the deck and saw Wendy standing with her brothers but that Peter was not with her. Perturbed, he pointed this out to his companions.

"Something must've happened," said Curly. "Maybe that suitor of hers did something to him and they got separated."

"Maybe," said Slightly quietly. To himself he thought. _I hope Peter is alright, whatever happened to him. I hope Nibs and the Twins can get on a boat._ And that was all he could do at the moment as he sat in the lifeboat, waiting to be lowered into the cold water below.

**12:35 a.m.**

Meanwhile, back on the sinking ship, Wendy watched as her mother cried into her father's shoulder, prolonging the moment before she was to board the lifeboat and leave her husband to face certain death.

"Don't worry, Mary my love," Wendy's father said gently.

"I'll find some way to join you and the children later. It's not goodbye forever. There are still plenty of boats."

"But, George, I can't leave you to die on this awful boat!" his wife sobbed as he stroked her hair. "I love you too much!"

_And I can't leave Peter because I love him_, Wendy thought to herself. Coming to a decision, she ran forward and quickly hugged both of her parents tightly before she turned and began to walk quickly away. She didn't get very far before James grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he snarled. "To _him_?! To be a whore to a…a gutter rat?!"

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife!" Wendy yelled at him and then she wrenched her arm out of his grasp and ran away down the deck.

**Author's Note: Okay, so I can hardly see someone like Wendy saying 'whore' but that line is one of the best in the movie and I just had to include it! I hope you liked the slight plot twist and I will update as soon as I can. Please review!**


	13. Race Against the Clock

**Author's Note: Hello, my lovely fans! Terribly sorry for the long wait between updating! I've been very busy lately and I have midterms coming up so I will be even busier and which will mean another wait for the next chapter. But let me assure you that this chapter was one of the first of the action packed ones, you'll recognize a lot of stuff from the movie but since this is my story, I changed a few things as the part where Rose goes to find the axe to free Jack. Anyway, hope you like the changes, the chapter and again sorry for such a long delay! Please review!**

Chapter 13

Race Against the Clock

**12:45 a.m.**

"Mr. Andrews! Mr. Andrews!" Wendy called as she ran frantically down the first class corridors on C Deck. The halls were nearly empty except for a few maids and stewards who walked stately passed with looks of disbelief on their faces. Wendy brushed past them in her desperation to find the Irishman.

When she finally found him, she nearly ran into him as he exited a hall of rooms, checking them for anyone who still could not believe that the ship was sinking.

"Mr. Andrews!" Wendy cried when she had caught her breath. "Thank God! Please, sir, where would the Master-at-Arms take someone under arrest?"

"What? Wendy, you can't waste time! You have to get to a boat right away!" The Irishman replied.

"No! Please, sir, I'm doing with or without your help, but without will take longer."

Mr. Andrews bowed his head and sighed heavily before he looked up at her again and instructed quickly. "Take the elevator, go down to E Deck, then turn left and go down the crewmen's passage then take a right, you'll come to a long corridor."

Wendy repeated his directions in her head to remember them and then nodded vigorously and said. "Thank you very much, sir." Then she turned and ran off toward the lifts.

* * *

When she arrived, she found that only one lift seemed to working and that the operator was arguing with a small group of people who wanted to get on, and blocking the entrance with his arm. Wendy ran right up to him whereupon he told her. "I'm sorry, miss, but the lifts are closed."

Wendy glared fiercely at him and with all the strength that she could muster, shoved the grown man into the lift and yelled, "I'm _through_ with being polite all the time, damnit! Now take me down!" She ordered, stabbing a finger at the buttons. The shocked man straightened up and moved over to the buttons. "E Deck," Wendy told him as she closed the metal gates.

The descent was agonizingly slow and Wendy could help but feel that every precious minute that the ship was sinking, her window to rescue Peter was closing. She watched as they passed deck after deck, running through Mr. Andrews' directions in her head when she looked down suddenly and let out a soft scream as the blue green water of the ocean flowed strong and fast into the lift, quickly soaking her dress.

"I'm going back up! I'm going back up!" yelled the operator and he moved to press the UP button.

"NO!" Wendy shouted and shoved him aside and opened the doors herself, and nearly fell into the cold water that had already filled the foyer of the deck. She steadied herself and found that the water was nearly up to her knees. She turned around in time to see the lift begin to ascend back up to the main floors. Wendy watched it until it was gone and then focused on locating the crewmen's passage.

Determined to find Peter and ignoring the fact that she was very much alone and cold, Wendy found the correct corridor and began making her down it. At the end of it, she followed Mr. Andrews' other instructions until the very end when she came out in the middle of a very long hallway. She knew that she couldn't waste any more time in searching every room for Peter, so she did the only logical thing she could.

"PETER!" Wendy shouted as she chose the left side of the hall and ran down it as best as she could.

"PETER!"

No answer.

"PETER!

Again, no answer.

She was about to shout his name again when she heard him, coming from behind her.

"WENDY! WENDY, I'M IN HERE!"

She turned around and they continued to shout out to each other when she reached the door that she was sure that his voice was coming from and opened it.

Inside, was a small office that was completely flooded and crouching on top of a desk to avoid the water with his hand handcuffed to a pole, was…

"Peter!" Wendy cried in relief at the sight of him. "Oh, Peter, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She hurried over to him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely on the lips.

"It's alright, Wendy," Peter assured her when she released him. "This whole thing is that codfish's fault anyway."

"I know, I know! He just wanted to get rid of you and oh, Peter, to think you could've died down here!"

"Well, both of us are going to die down here if you don't get me free," said Peter quickly. He looked to her eyes and said slowly and clearly. "Wendy, the key to my handcuffs is in here somewhere. I didn't see either of those two bobbies take it with them so it has to be here."

Wendy nodded and began searching the key. She scanned her gaze over the various desks in the room and even the floor, but it was when she looked under one of the desks that she spied something small and silver. Cringing as her bare skin came in contact with the freezing water; she grabbed the object and held it up.

It was the key.

"Peter, I found it!" she yelled happily as she waded over to him. But her happiness quickly petered out after a few failed attempts at opening his handcuffs.

"I can't do this! It won't go in!" she wailed in panic after the fourth attempt.

"Wendy, you can do this. You _have _to. It_ has_ to go in, just calm down and slide it into the hole," Peter said calmly. "You can do this. I trust you." He added in a whisper. Wendy nodded mutely, took a deep calming breath as she tried to steady her shaking hands. Then, slowly and carefully she slid the key into the hole and turned it.

It clicked and the handcuffs slid open.

"Ha! Yes!" Peter laughed as he tore them off of his wrists. "You did it, Wendy! I knew you could!" He leapt happily off of the desk and hugged her so tightly that they nearly fell into the water. Fortunately, Peter released her before then and grabbed her hand and cried, "C'mon, let's get outta here!"

**1:10 a.m.**

The water had risen considerably while they had been inside the office. Instead of being up to their knees, it was now nearly to their chests. Wendy clung so tightly to Peter's hand that she felt that she might break his fingers. Her dress wasn't helping as they fought their way through since it had grown very heavy from being drenched. And all the while the water kept flowing in, making it hard for either of them to be heard.

"Peter, I can't hold on!" Wendy yelled at her fingers began to slip.

"Pull yourself up with the pipes. We're close enough to the ceiling!" Peter shouted and to demonstrate he let go of Wendy's hand only to grab hold of one of the pipes that ran along the ceiling and pulled himself along. Wendy did the same and with much effort and an excruciatingly long amount of time, they made it out of the crewmen's passage and to a set of stairs that were not yet completely flooded.

Breathing heavily and soaked to the skin, they reached the landing and stopped to catch their breath.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Peter gasped.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm much better now that you're safe."

"Well, we won't be safe for long if we stay here. C'mon, we gotta go find some stairs that will take us out." Peter took her hand once more and they walked quickly away from the flooded deck and left their first obstacle far behind them.

* * *

Although he lived in steerage, Peter did not know all of the third class decks by heart so that he knew would take them to the higher decks was to use the main third class staircase.

This turned out to be a very bad decision as nearly all of the third class passengers (naturally) had the same idea so that when Peter and Wendy arrived, they found that they could not even get close to the gate due to the mass of people that were shouting and trying to fight their way through.

"It's not time to go up to the boats yet!" shouted the crewman who stood safely behind the closed gate. "Please, stay calm!"

"For God's sakes, man, there are woman and children down here! Let us up so we can have a CHANCE!" shouted one red-haired man.

Knowing that it was hopeless, Peter turned and said into Wendy's ear. "It's hopeless this way, we'll have to find another way out!" Then he grabbed her hand yet again and led the way through many long hallways of rooms that were amazingly, not full of water. Wendy soon became very dizzy and tired from running but she willed herself to keep moving, fully aware that her very life depended on it.

After what seemed like they were going nowhere, they reached another smaller staircase that had not managed to form such a crowd as the one before, although there were about eight desperate people trying to get through. As before, a crewman was standing behind the locked gate. Biting his lip in determination, Peter pushed his way to the front, Wendy right behind him.

"Open the gate!" he demanded the crewman. "My girlfriend and me are children so we deserve to go up…along with the rest!"

"How old are you, boy?" asked the crewman.

"We're fifteen and sixteen."

"You're too old, boy* besides you have to go back to the main stairwell and everything will sorted out there."

"Open the gate, you damn bastard!" Peter shouted.

"Go back down to the main stairwell!"

Fuming with anger and hatred at the insensible man, Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger and thrust his arm through the bars to point it at the crewman's throat. His eyes were burning as he threatened. "Open the bloody gate or I'll slit your throat!"

The man's composure crumbled at the sight of the knife and he fumbled with his keys until he found the right one and slid it into the lock whereupon Peter took the dagger away and put it back into his pocket. When the gate opened, he smiled as pleasantly as he could and said in his best Cockney. "Thank you very much, gov'nor."

And, still hand in hand with Wendy, he ran off to the upper decks.

**1:29 a.m.**

Many flights of stairs later, Peter and Wendy arrived at the Grand Staircase which was filled with many first class passengers standing around, still in shock that the ship was sinking or running around in a panic, at a loss as to what to do. The two of them stood in the middle of the room for a moment as they caught their breath for the second time that night. They were about to head out onto the Boat Deck to find a lifeboat when…

"Peter! Wendy!" shouted a relieved voice. The pair turned to see none other than Nibs and the Twins running toward them.

"Nibs!" cried Peter, alarmed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you on a boat? Where are the others?"

"Slightly, Curly and Tootles are already on a boat. We waited for you out on the Boat Deck but the Twins were freezing so I took them inside and well, we got separated."

"Well, I can't blame you for wanting to take care of the Twins," said Peter. "But I'm glad you're safe even though you're not on a boat, but now we have to hurry if we want to see the others again!"

As they walked out to the Boat Deck, another voice called out to them, one that was very familiar to Wendy.

"Wendy!"

"Father!" she yelled and ran into Mr. Darling's grateful arms. They embraced for a moment before Mr. Darling held her away from him and looked sternly into her face. "Wendy, what are you doing?! Why aren't you with your mother and brothers?"

"I had to rescue Peter!" Wendy replied. "He didn't do anything wrong and I couldn't just leave him down in steerage!"

Mr. Darling bit his lip as if he were going to retort her statements when he sighed heavily and stroked her hair as he drew her into another hug. "Of course you couldn't," he said. "I'm just glad you're safe." Then he released her for a second time and added, "Come, we can't waste anymore time here."

And so little party made their way out to the Boat Deck, uncertain as to what lay ahead of them.

* * *

The Boat Deck was utter chaos. Passengers and crew alike ran frantically around the deck in their desperation to secure a place on a boat. A few officers were doing their best to restrain the crowds while others loaded women and children into the lifeboats. Peter, Wendy, Mr. Darling and the boys joined the throng that had gathered near the loading area.

When it was their turn, an officer helped Nibs into the boat and then lifted the Twins in right after them. He looked up and saw Mr. Darling standing alone with Wendy and Peter.

"Is it only you and the girl, sir? No one else?" he asked, apparently ignoring Peter.

"Yes, she's all I have," said Mr. Darling sadly.

"Right then, climb aboard!"

Mr. Darling stepped into the boat, sat down and then looked up at Wendy. "Come, Wendy, into the boat. We're going to be fine now."

"I'm not going without Peter," said Wendy, taking a step back.

"No, Wendy, get into the boat!" Peter cried, pushing her gently forward.

"No, I'm not leaving you here after all we've just been through!"

"I'll be alright," he promised, turning her so that she faced him. "I'll find my own way off. Don't worry about me; just get into the boat, please."

"Yes, Wendy, get into the boat," said a cold and all too familiar voice and suddenly James standing beside Peter, smiling (or more like smirking) at her.

"I have an arrangement with one of the officers on the other side of the ship. He has a boat and Peter and I can get off safely, both of us," James informed her smoothly.

Peter looked at Wendy with a confident smile. "See? I've got my own boat to catch. I'll be alright. Now, get on the boat, Wendy, please."

Wendy looked between the two boys and feeling her heart begin to tear, she reluctantly turned toward the lifeboat.

"Come on, miss, there's a good girl," said the officer as he took her hand and helped her into the boat. Wendy sat down next to her father and automatically looked back up at James and Peter as the officer called, "Lower away!"

With a jerk, the boat began to descend toward the water. Wendy could hear the other women and children crying for their husbands and fathers who still aboard the boat and were sure to die. But Wendy only had eyes for Peter, who gazed down at her as the distance between them grew. His face was completely impassive, devoid of any emotion but his eyes were filled with unconditional love and passion for her.

Seeing that expression and gazing back with what she hoped equaled what she felt for him, Wendy came to a decision and knowing very that it might cost her her life, she didn't care.

The lifeboat was now halfway down the ship and came level to an open section of the deck. Wendy stood and threw herself forward and grabbed hold of the rail. She could hear people screaming aboard the lifeboat and her father yelling and hear Peter's own distant yell of, "WENDY! What are you DOING?!"

But Wendy paid no attention to them as she was helped back aboard the ship by a few passengers and then, she ran with all of her might back toward the Grand Staircase.

* * *

Peter felt as if his heart were turning to ice as he watched his Wendy slip further and further away from him. He knew it was for the best and he wanted nothing more than for her to be safe, and he could only hope that he would be able to rejoin her sometime soon.

"You're a very good liar," said James softly from beside him.

"So are you," said Peter without looking at him. "There's no arrangement, is there?"

"Oh, there is, not that you'll benefit much from it," said James coldly. Here, Peter looked up at him to see him sneer. "I always win, Peter, one way or another."

That was when the screams started and Peter looked down in time to see Wendy launch herself off of the lifeboat. Once he shouted in disbelief at her, he immediately turned and began weaving his way through the crowd at a sprint, shoving people aside when he had to. He tore his way through the revolving doors, leapt down the Grand Staircase and caught Wendy gratefully in his arms and spun her around.

She instantly began attacking every inch of his face with kisses and he did the same, pausing only to exclaim. "Wendy, you're _stupid_! Why did you do that?! _WHY_?!"

"Peter, I just couldn't do it. I'm sorry but I just couldn't bear to leave you again. I know it was stupid and rash but I---I couldn't help it!" she nearly wept into his shoulder, clutching his shirt in her fists.

"It's alright," Peter soothed, stroking her hair. "We'll think of something. Everything's going to be alright."

And everything was alright, until that is, Peter happened to glance up and see James standing at the top of the stairs with a revolver pointed straight his face.

**Author's Note: Oh, snap! Major cliffy! Hehehe, I'm so mean, aren't I? And after such a long break too! I'm sorry but I probably won't get the next chapter up for a week or so because of midterms. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**

***if you're wondering why the crewman says that Peter is too old, the cutoff age between who was allowed to get on a lifeboat as a 'child' was fourteen. See I did research!**


	14. The Sinking

**Author's Note: OH MY GOD! I got 12 reviews on the last chapter and have now reached OVER 100 reviews! Wow, I feel like crying! I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this story and as such, I'm sorry for the horrible cliffy in the last chapter. But midterms are over now and I'm on spring break, so here is chapter 14. Thank you all who reviewed and helped me reach my goal of getting 100 reviews on ONE story. Enjoy and as always, please review!**

**Oh, and Happy St. Patrick's Day everyone!**

Chapter 14

The Sinking

"Wendy," Peter breathed into her ear while he kept his eyes locked on the crazed James.

"Yes?"

"MOVE!" he shouted and pulled her to the side as James fired the gun and a loud bang echoed throughout the room. Peter heard several people scream but he didn't look back as he and Wendy ran down flight after flight of polished stairs that ended in gleaming white tile. Peter was amazed that neither he nor Wendy tripped in their haste to get away from James as they continued to race down the stairs amidst the occasional blast that signaled another bullet that had not ended their lives.

Finally they reached a large foyer area that led to the second class dining room and found that it was submerged in water. They had no choice but to run into the waist high water as bullets continued to whiz past them.

"C'mon, Wendy, c'mon!" Peter yelled as both of them struggled to run through the water. When they reached the end, the going was easier as the dining room was higher than the foyer and was, somehow not underwater yet, neither of them realized then that this was because the ship, due to the immense weight of the water was in fact, tilting. They weaved their way through the tables and although Peter did not hear any more shots, he wasn't taking any chances and continued to run. He only stopped when he reached an open doorframe hidden by a cupboard of china plates. Here, they stopped to catch their breath while Peter listened intently and heard nothing.

"I—I think it's—it's safe," Peter gasped. "If he was—was still following us, he wo—would've caught us by now."

Wendy only nodded in agreement and they were about to head back through the dining room when they heard someone screaming from behind them. Instinctively they both turned around and saw a little boy of about seven standing several feet away from them and he was all alone. A jet of water was pouring in through the crack between two closed doors at the end and flooding the hallway because of it. The boy was standing in water up to his knees, yelling at the top of his lungs.

Wendy looked back at Peter and said, "We can't just leave him there!"

Peter nodded and ran as fast as he could down the hall (with Wendy behind him) and lifted the boy into his arms. Glancing at the flowing water (the amount of it seemed to have increased as it forced its way through the crack) he grabbed Wendy's again and the three of them hurried back towards the doorway that would take them out. Before they reached the doorway, however the boy's father appeared and after yelling at Peter in some strange language, he grabbed his son and began running back towards the rushing water.

"NO!" Peter shouted. "No, come back! You're going the wrong way!"

It didn't matter because at that moment the doors gave way and a torrent of water surged into the hallway, traveling fast and determined to swallow anything its path.

"RUN, WENDY!" Peter screamed. "RUN!" Then, he immediately turned and ran for his life down the corridor. Wendy was in front of him (she didn't need telling twice) and fiercely fought her way through the water that had already filled the corridor. Peter could hear the roaring of the water behind him and forced himself to go faster. His lungs screamed in protest but he focused his entire being on running and didn't stop until he saw another open doorway.

"WENDY! TURN LEFT!"

Somehow she must have heard him as she did as he said and ran into the doorway and up the flight of stairs. Peter followed, as the onslaught of water rushed past him, just seconds away from catching up with him. And so he was very grateful that they had evaded death once more. But his happiness vanished when he saw that Wendy at the topmost step, shaking the bars of the locked gate that barred their way.

"Oh, no!" Wendy wailed. "Oh, no, no no!"

Peter was by her side in an instant and uselessly shook the bars as if that would force them to open and admit them, but of course they did not.

"Oh, god, Peter, oh god," Wendy cried hopelessly. Peter paid no attention to her as he was desperately trying to think of something that would help them escape. He happened to look behind them and saw that the water had already covered nearly half of their small flight of stairs. Peter looked and found that the 'something' he had been hoping for arrived in the form of a crewman who had just reached the stairs beyond their gate.

"Wait, sir, PLEASE!" he called out to him. "Please, help us!"

"Oh, please, help!" Wendy added.

The crewman looked at the trapped teenagers for a moment before he swore softly and then leapt down to them and began searching through his keys.

"Hurry!" Peter yelled to him as he could feel the water slosh against his legs. He and Wendy waited anxiously as the crewman tried first one key and then another as the water continued to rise all the while.

It was when the water was up to their waists when the crewman in his panic and hurriedness, dropped the keys. He looked up at them with his face full of disbelief and said, "I'm sorry. I—I've dropped the keys!" And before either of them could yell at him to stay, he turned and ran up the stairs and disappeared.

Inwardly cursing the selfish man, Peter took a deep breath and ducked under the water. The coldness of it shocked him for a few seconds and then he forced himself to focus on his task and groped around for the keys. When his fingertips brushed against something hard and cold, he grabbed hold of it and broke through surface to find the keys firmly clenched in his fist.

"I got them!" He gasped. "Which one should I try?"

"Try the darker one!"

And so Peter shoved the key into the lock, twisting and turning it but it wouldn't budge. He tried another which didn't fit either. Desperate now since the water was up to his neck, he picked a third key at random and to his relief, it slid into the lock.

"Oh, Peter, hurry! Please!" he heard Wendy yell.

"It won't turn!" he yelled back, turning the key with all of his might. "Why won't it TURN!"

Just he said that, he felt the lock click and he dropped the keys as he thrust open the gate. There was barely a foot of space between themselves and the ceiling, the water had risen so much. "C'mon, Wendy, swim!" Peter yelled. And swim they did. They had to duck under a pipe that ran along the hallway a few inches from the ceiling but it was nothing compared to what they had just been through and utterly exhausted, they climbed the second small flight of stairs and stumbled down a corridor that was, amazingly, still dry.

Halfway down, Peter stopped and gathered Wendy into his arms. Although she was wet and cold, he held her to his chest and asked into her hair. "Are you alright?"

"Peter, that was awful! That was the worst moment of my _life_!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "Oh, god, I thought we would drown down there!"

"I know but we didn't and it's all over, Wendy," Peter soothed, stroking her sopping hair. "We're safe and everything's going to be alright."

"No, everything is _NOT_ going to be alright because this blasted ship is still _sinking_!"

"Wendy, look at me, please."

She did as he said and with her face streaked with tears, stared into his clear blue eyes.

"Wendy, my love," he began seriously, cupping her face in his hands. "I _promise _you that everything_ will_ be alright because we'll get through this together. I'm not going to let some silly ship keep us from being together, not after all that we've been through, alright?"

The love of his life forced a weak smile and nodded slowly. Then, Peter kissed her cheek and once more hand in hand, they began making their way back up to the Boat Deck.

**2:00 a.m.**

The pistol that James had stolen from a passing officer was only a six shooter and he was out of bullets in a matter of minutes. He knew from the moment he saw Wendy run into Peter's arms that she was lost to him forever (he had, of course known it before, but it was only now that he was finally admitting it.) but by shooting Peter, some part of his brain was sure that that would make Wendy come back to him. Of course, now that he was calmer, he realized the truth and after tossing the useless weapon aside, made his way back up to the Boat Deck to try and rescue himself.

The deck was, if at all possible, more chaotic than before. This was probably due to the fact that the entire front of the ship was completely underwater and passengers and crewmen alike scrambled frantically to get on the remaining lifeboats.

James, despite his usual tough composure, stared incredulously at the sight before him and fear filled his veins. Nearly all of the lifeboats were gone and there were still hundreds of people on board the doomed vessel. Wendy had been right, he realized, half the people this ship were going to die and he would be one of then, if he didn't act quickly.

He saw that one lifeboat was being filled with both women and men alike farther on down the deck. He ran over to it and making sure that the officers standing nearby were occupied, deftly jumped into it and buried his face in his knees in case anyone recognized him. Soon, he heard the call of, "Lower away!" And the boat began to descend.

* * *

While James was sneaking his way onto a lifeboat, Peter and Wendy had finally made it back up to the first class area and were running down yet another long hallway. Suddenly, Wendy stopped, nearly causing Peter to fall to the floor and cried. "Mr. Andrews?!"

The ship builder was standing in the first class lounge next to the fireplace that was still burning. He looked up at Wendy's cry and said gravely. "Oh, Wendy."

"Aren't you going to try for it, sir?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I couldn't build you a stronger ship, my dear," he said sadly in reply.

Peter waited patiently while the two stared at each other and then, knowing that time was precious, touched Wendy's arm lightly. "It's going fast," he said. "We have to move."

"Wait," said Mr. Andrews and he grabbed his lifebelt that was lying on a nearby table and pressed it into Wendy's hands. "Good luck to you, Wendy."

"And to you," she said and quickly hugged him before she stepped back to join Peter and then with a last look at the kind Irishman, they continued onward to the Boat Deck.

* * *

Chaos could not describe the scene on the Boat Deck. Sheer panic were the best words now as the ship was now visibly sinking and with only two lifeboats, people did whatever they could to stay alive. And this included cutting the ropes that held the remaining lifeboats or in some cases, voluntarily throw themselves into the freezing water or more often than not, running toward the back of the ship was rising steadily higher and higher.

That is was exactly what Peter told Wendy when they finally arrived and he quickly assessed their situation.

"We have to stay on the ship as long as possible!" he yelled to her. "Come on!"

They joined the mass of people that were already moving in that direction. Peter held Wendy's hand so tightly that even if he broke her fingers, he was sure that she wouldn't feel it. The going got harder as the ship tilted higher and higher and he had to climb more than walk. Peter was privately glad that he was so sure footed because he knew that if either of them tripped they would either crushed by the crowd of people behind them or slide down the deck until they struck a table or bench as he watched the very same thing happen to many people as they climbed.

Not wanting to witness the deaths of any more people, Peter looked straight ahead to find that an older man was walking slowly ahead of him and reciting, "And though I may walk through of the valley of the shadow of death…"

"You wanna walk a little faster through that valley there!" Peter yelled at him and pushed around him so that they were able to reach the railing at the very front of the ship. There, he let go of Wendy's hand and instantly grabbed hold of the cold railing and held on so tightly that his knuckles turned white, while Wendy wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Peter!" Wendy cried suddenly, looking up at him. "This is where we first met!"

In reply, Peter drew her if possible, even closer to him and kissed her wet hair.

And there they waiting, listening to the shouts and screams of their fellow passengers as many struggled to hold onto the railing, only to loose the last bit of their strength and let go to plummet to their deaths. Peter shut his eyes so that he wouldn't have to be the last thing that people saw before they died as well as to block out the horrible sight, and wished with all his might that this long and terrible night would be over soon.

And then, in a way, his wish was granted.

Above the screams, Peter heard a horrible crunching sound. He looked over Wendy's head (who was trembling violently in fear and cold against him) and saw the entire front of half of the ship break away and disappear under the water.

Their section of the ship floated in the water for a few moments before it began to rise out of the water. At this point, Peter, knowing what would happen to them of they didn't move quickly, hauled himself over the railing and helped Wendy over the side as well. Now they were only two of the few people who were kneeling on the highest point of the ship and were able to stare down in horror at the sight below them as people continued to fall to their deaths.

Suddenly everything became eerily silent as the ship stopped creaking since it was pointing straight up into the air at a sheer ninety degree angle. Peter and Wendy waited with batted breath before their half of the ship began to sink.

"The ship is going to suck us down, Wendy!" Peter yelled as he it was even possible, tightened his hold on her hand. "When I say, take the deepest breath that you can and then swim towards the surface and keep kicking! Do not let go of my hand! DO YOU TRUST ME?" he shouted above the roaring monster of the ocean below them.

"I TRUST YOU!"

"Alright, ONE!"

Half of the ship was gone by now.

"TWO!"

The water swirled and frothed as it stretched up toward them, coming closer and closer.

"THREE!"

**2:20 a.m.**

As they filled their lungs with the cold night air, the water enveloped them as the great _Titanic_, which had been declared as unsinkable, surrendered to the sea.

**Author's Note: *wipes forehead* Whew! How's that for intensity, eh? I sincerely hope I did justice to the movie in my descriptions but I'll leave that up for you to decide in your awesome reviews that so love to receive! I hope it wasn't as horrible a cliffy as last time. I will update when I can!**


	15. The Long Night

**Author's Note: Um…there's not really much for me to say here. Just thank you again for all of the reviews and to grab some tissues because this is the 'waiting for rescue' scene. Enjoy as much as you can and please review!**

Chapter 15

The Long Night

Wendy was not at all prepared when they were pulled under the water. The water hit her like solid brick wall and was so cold that she feared she would open her mouth from the shock of it. But she kept her lips tightly shut and managed to hold onto Peter's hand as the fierce ocean roared and hurled them this way and that as it attempted to break them apart. Her lungs burned in her chest as some of the salty water leaked into her mouth and ignited her throat but she forced herself to kick for the surface just as Peter had told her to.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she fought for the surface and also managed to keep her warm until she finally broke through. But then the cold smacked against her skin and heart as she realized that Peter was not beside her. Thousands of people screamed for rescue around her as she looked frantically around for any sign of Peter but he was nowhere to be found. She had been so concerned with getting to the surface that she hadn't even checked to be sure that he was still with her.

It appeared that the water had wrenched them apart and now there was only one thing she could do.

"PETER!" she screamed, adding her voice to the thousands of others. "PETER!"

She waited for a few moments and continued to look wildly about and was about to scream for him again when she somehow heard above the noise.

"WENDY!"

She whirled around and saw him swimming behind her.

"Peter!" she cried. "I'm sorry, I must've let go of your hand and---"

"Wendy, shut up and SWIM!" he yelled at her. "I need you to swim!"

And swim they did. Despite the closeness of the people around them, they managed to stay together as they swam out towards the open ocean where there were less people. Wendy wasn't sure where they were going or if Peter had a plan until he sped up and swam a few feet ahead of her. Wendy looked ahead and saw that he was clutching a large piece of paneling that was floating in the water. "Here, Wendy, get up on here," he said and swam over to her and pushed her up onto the long piece of wood. When she was almost completely on, Peter tried to haul himself on next her, only to have it tip over from the weight and cause them to fall back into sea.

"It can only hold one of us," said Peter. "C'mon, Wendy, up you get."

The adrenaline that she had felt earlier was wearing off and the cold was beginning to settle in so Wendy didn't argue as Peter heaved her up onto the paneling once more. Then, making sure that she wouldn't fall off, he swam over to where her head was and held on with his arms so that his shoulders and head were out of the water while the rest of his body was at the mercy of the cold water.

"You're alright now, Wendy," Peter assured her once he had situated himself. "You're all right now. You're all right."

Wendy nodded mutely as she began to shiver from being so cold and wet. She curled herself into a ball as best as she could as a way to stay warm, at least for a little while.

"The boats will be coming back for us, Wendy," said Peter. "They ha—had to wait for—for the suction, bu—but they'll be coming back."

"Peter, I'm so cold," she nearly wept and instantly regretted it since she knew that he was probably much colder than her.

"I—I know, we'll be alright," he said, laying his hand on hers which was as cold as ice, but Wendy's own hand was so cold that she barely felt it. "Don't talk, s—save your st—strength."

She blinked twice as a way of nodding and laid down on her makeshift raft with Peter floating beside her, to wait for rescue to come.

* * *

Far away from the site of the sinking but still within earshot of the stranded passengers, the lifeboats carrying Wendy's parents and the Lost Boys floated in the middle of the ocean. Although they were too far apart from each other to know who of their party was alive or not, their topics of discussion were the same.

"Do you think we'll go back?" Curly asked from where he, Slightly and Tootles were huddled in a corner of their lifeboat. "There are hundreds of people still out there!"

"And there aren't hundreds of seats open on these boats," Slightly told him. "The crewmen probably won't go back because everyone will crowd the boats and turn us over."

"But what if Peter and Wendy are out there?!" cried Tootles. "What if they couldn't get on a boat?"

Slightly swallowed hard. Although he tried to reassure himself that Peter and Wendy had made it onto a boat, he had a strong feeling that they were two of the unlucky passengers who had gone down with the ship and were now floating in the middle of the ocean, waiting to die…just like they were.

He hoped they would survive; all of them and that they would be together again soon.

"Boys," he said to Curly and Tootles. "I think it's time to start reciting what Peter told us to back in our room and to look for a shooting star."

* * *

_I do believe in fairies, I do I do_. _I do believe in fairies, I do I do_. _I do believe in fairies, I do I do_. Peter chanted over and over in his head. He had grown so cold and weak from floating in the water that his chin was resting on his arms and his eyes were closed. He knew that this was a very dangerous thing but he couldn't help it, he was so cold. He couldn't feel anything from his waist down.

"It's getting quiet," he heard Wendy remark and he forced his eyes open so that he could look at her. It felt as if lead weights were pressing down on his eyes, forcing him to close them again but he managed to open his eyes as widely as he could. For he knew that it would be the death of him if he fell asleep.

"They—they just n-n-needed to g-g-get the b-boats organ-n-ized," he stuttered in a voice barely over a whisper.

Wendy looked terrible. Even in the moonlight, he could see that her face was deathly pale and that her lips were almost blue. Her hair was caked with ice and she was shivering spastically. He was sure that he wasn't fairing any better.

"Oh, god Peter, I love you with—with all m-my heart," Wendy whispered.

"Don't d-do that," Peter said as firmly as he could. "Don't s-say your goodbyes. We're gonna m-ma--make it, Wendy. We're gonna ge—get—get outta here."

"But, Peter, you're—you're d-dying. We—we both are. I-I'm so c-cold."

"W-Wendy, to d-die w-will b-be an awfully b-big adventure," said Peter. "Listen to…me," he added, pulling himself up a little more onto the raft. "Winning that ticket was—was the b-best thing…that ever…ha—happened to me, Wendy. It—it brought me to you." He forced his hand opened and grasped her ice cold one in his. "And I c-couldn't be ha—happier, Wendy." He finished in a whisper and kissed her hand. He would've gone but he was utterly exhausted by this little speech and he could feel his heartbeat beginning to slow. What he had said was true. It didn't matter to him if he died tonight or not, all that mattered was that Wendy would be safe and would live. He was content with the fact that he was nearing his death and he would go to meet like the next great adventure that it was.

Of course, this knowledge did not deter him from continuing to chant _I do believe in fairies, I do I do_ in his head. Because deep down, he believed that he would survive and if he held onto to that belief, he knew it would come true.

Yet, even as he chanted and wished with all of his heart, he felt his eyes involuntarily begin to close.

* * *

Wendy did not know how much time passed. All she knew was that the night was never ending as if time had frozen like her hair and she was doomed to lie on her makeshift raft until she breathed her last.

Although Peter had assured her that they would survive, Wendy did not hold much hope for rescue. She knew that the boats would have returned by now and as she watched the few stars twinkle high in the sky, she silently said good bye to her parents and Peter and the Lost Boys and even James as she waited for death to blanket her in a dreamless sleep.

She watched one star in particular as it seemed to be twinkling brighter than the rest. She wondered how a star could shine so bright when she realized that no star could shine as brightly as she was seeing the light. She turned her head slowly to focus more on it and realized that it was in fact, the beam of a flashlight that had been shining at the edge of her field of vision.

And the flashlight beam was coming from a boat.

Slowly and painfully, she rolled over onto her stomach and weakly shook Peter's numb arm. "Peter," she croaked, her voice rasping from the cold. "Peter, there's a boat." She added, keeping her gaze fixed on it.

When he didn't stir, she shook harder and looked directly at him. His eyes were closed and his face and lips were blue. He didn't even move his head or give any sign that he felt her shaking him. "Peter, wake up," she pleaded with him. "There's a boat. Peter. Wake up. _Please_, wake up."

She looked up and saw with alarm that the boat had passed them and was now sailing farther away as the crewman shouted, "Is there anyone alive out there?! Can anyone hear me?!"

"Come back!" Wendy yelled hoarsely. "Come back!" Looking down at Peter, she continued to shake with all of her strength as the horrible truth began to sink in. "Peter!" she cried, knowing that if she wasn't so cold she would be crying her eyes out. "Peter!"

She knew it was a lost cause. The most wonderful boy she had ever met. The boy who had rescued her from a life of boredom and high class. The boy who had stayed by her side until the very end, had ended up giving his life to save her.

Wendy had never known anyone as noble as he.

Sniffling softly, she wrenched her hand out of his dead one and whispered to him. "I'll never forget you as long as I live." Then, still holding onto his hand, she began to lower herself into the frigid water but as she did so, she hauled Peter up onto the chunk of paneling. She knew that the dead weight of his body would eventually pull him under the water; she couldn't subject him to a watery grave, not yet.

When most of him was sprawled on top of the raft and Wendy was fully floating in the water, she reluctantly turned and forced her legs forward and managed to reach the dead body of an officer who was floating nearby. She grabbed the whistle out of his mouth and shivering violently, she put it to her lips. After a few weak attempts, she managed to get enough breath to blow loudly. She kept blowing with all of her might and she distantly heard the crewman shout, "COME ABOUT!" And the beam of the flashlight shined brightly in her face, and blinded her.

But Wendy didn't care; she was saved.

**Author's Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I promise you will be happy at the end of this story! I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible provided you review! I am bracing myself for your displeasure at Peter's death. **


	16. A Shooting Star

**Author's Note: Wow, there's little love for Leonardo DiCaprio in this bunch. "I didn't mind when Leonardo died, but not Peter!" I found that really funny actually. I'm glad no one has plans to kill me for killing Peter but here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please review! **

Chapter 16

A Shooting Star

After Wendy was hauled into the lifeboat, the officer in charge switched off his flashlight and settled down into the boat as his comrade began to row them out of the sea of dead bodies.

Without the brightness of the flashlight, the moon was the only thing that shined down upon the dead, illuminating their pale faces as they floated forever more. The stars too, added their meager light and one star in particular seemed to glow brighter than the others. It was in fact the same star that Wendy had been watching, but at that moment it rocketed toward the earth and if anyone in the rescue boat had glanced toward the sky, they would've seen nothing more than a shooting star.

The star, which was not really star at all, stopped falling when it neared the bodies and began darting around each and every one of them, stealing a quick glance at their face before it darted away. In a matter of minutes it had searched every single person and was now moving on to the outer edges of the group, determined to find the person whom it sought.

Despite Wendy's limited strength, she had managed to pull almost all of Peter onto the raft, so much so that he was in no danger of falling into the sea very soon. He was only in the water from his knees down. The rest of him was sprawled on the raft and his head lolled to one side while his eyes remained firmly shut.

This was how the star (which was in fact a fairy) found him and when it saw his condition, it immediately sprinkled a great amount of fairy dust on him so that he seemed to shimmer from its phosphorescent light. Then it flew down so that it was hovering mere millimeters from Peter's face and it jingled as loud as it could.

Even though Peter gave off every appearance that he was dead, he wasn't. He had only succumbed to the deep, dreamless sleep that happened before one actually does freeze to death. So, Wendy's shaking had done little to rouse him but now with the persistent jingling of the fairy, he slowly and laboriously, opened his eyes. And when the fairy's bright light struck him, he quickly shut them against the glare and croaked, "Hullo, Tink, it's good to see you again."

**Author's Note: HA! See! Now you can't be mad at me anymore (for those that still are) since he's not really dead after all! The next chapter will be much longer, of course, please review! (And sorry it was so short, but I hoped you liked it!)**


	17. On the Carpathia

**Author's Note: 16 reviews on that last chapter….I think I'm going to cry! Wow, I've never received so many reviews on one chapter! Thank you all and thanks for having so much interest in this story!**

**I know that many people were upset with how short the last chapter was. I'm sorry about that but the truth is, I really didn't know where else to put it. Because having Peter die at the end of the chapter was too much of a good cliffhanger. So, I just separated it and made chapter 16 really short. But here is chapter 17 which is about the same length as my other chapter have been, so enjoy and please review!**

Chapter 17

On the _Carpathia_

"And that's when you found me," Peter finished. He had just recounted all of the events that had occurred from the moment he and the Lost Boys had boarded the _Titanic_. The piece of paneling that had been the lifesavers of both him and Wendy was now floating a few inches above the freezing water so that Peter was able to sit cross legged on it without getting wet as he was doing now. He was also glowing (literally) from the fairy dust that Tinker Bell had sprinkled on him so that he was very warm as well.

_So you risked your life just to save some silly girl!_ The fairy jingled angrily at the conclusion of Peter's story.

"Yes," said Peter firmly, "I would've gladly died if it meant that she would live. But thanks to you, I didn't have to."

_Yes, but that's not the point!_ Tinker Bell shrieked who was very jealous at the thought that Peter had spent so much time with another girl. _The point is that if you had died, the Lost Boys would still be stuck here without a home and I—I would've died to if you had._

Peter swallowed. He had forgotten this piece of information. But it had taken all that he had just to keep believing in fairies and magic in this harsh world. To the fairy, he said, "I'm sorry, Tink, I would never mean for you to die. But the fact that we're both still alive obviously shows that I haven't given up believing…which I haven't. So, now we have to find Wendy and the Lost Boys and bring them home!" Before Tinker Bell had time to retort, Peter thought of his happiest thought (which was of course, Wendy) and waited. He was so focused on thinking and finding her that it was a few moments before he looked down and saw that he was floating several feet above the water. The largest of smiles spread across his face and he threw back his head and crowed.

Then, after placing Tinker Bell in his shirt pocket, he rocketed off into the dark night to find his Wendy.

* * *

Wendy felt as if she had seen nothing but blackness for days. The last thing she remembered was the officers in the lifeboat helping her abroad and once she was safely inside the boat, she had collapsed in exhaustion. Now, she could sense that she was wrapped in a blanket and make out the sound of the waves lapping against the little boat.

Slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes.

And was greeted by the early morning sun shining in her face.

Wendy shut her eyes against the painful glare and not open them again until one of the officers shook her gently and helped her to feet. From there, she was helped aboard a strange ocean liner that looked a lot like the_ Titanic_ except that it was much smaller.

"Where are we?" Wendy asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"This is the_ Carpathia_, miss," replied the officer from the lifeboat. "Your family should be on this ship. Do you remember if they got on a boat?"

"Yes, they did. Can you help me find them?"

"Certainly, but now, I am supposed to take you to the infirmary. All of the survivors that we found are to be taken there."

"How—how many did you find?" Wendy asked as they walked along the deck.

"Including yourself, only six," the officer replied sadly.

Wendy only nodded in response to this.

An hour later, Wendy was lying in a bed in the ship's infirmly and although she was still tired, she was feeling much better. After she had been examined by a doctor (where she found that she had not lost any limbs from frostbite) she had been given a bath and some hot broth to warm her. Now that she wasn't moving, she was able to think about where her family and the Lost Boys were and she hoped that someone would find them and inform them that she was alive. She missed them terribly and wanted nothing more than to be comforted by her mother.

Especially since she couldn't stop thinking about Peter.

She wished that there had been seven survivors instead of six. She wished that there had been enough room on the raft. She wished that her last memory of him was not of his cold, dead face.

She wished all of these things, but above she wished that she could be with him forever.

Wendy was about to slip into a welcomed sleep when a relieved voice exclaimed, "Wendy!" At this, her eyes shot open and she sat in bed, expecting to see Peter only to be enveloped in her mother's arms. Wendy peered over her shoulder to see her father and brothers standing behind her.

"Oh, you're alive! You're all right!" Mrs. Darling cried as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Your father told me what you had done. Jumping off the lifeboat like that! Wendy, why did you make us worry like that?" she asked, pulling away to look in her face.

"I couldn't leave Peter, Mother," Wendy replied, tears brimming in her eyes. "I just couldn't. And, please forgive me, Mother because if it weren't for him, I—I wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you mean, my love?"

"He—he found a piece of wreckage from the ship in the water and he put me on first, but it could only hold one us, so he stayed in the water. And—and he—_died_!" Wendy wailed this last part and her face in her mother's shoulder as she released all of the tears that she had pent up inside of her since Peter's death. She sobbed and sobbed while her family embraced her until she heard a vaguely familiar voice inquire softly. "Girl, why are you crying?"

Wendy raised her head slowly, hardly believing who could be asking such a thing when she saw standing at the doorway with his arms folded across his chest and a boyish smirk on his lips was…

"_Peter_!" Wendy gasped and before she could even more out of her mother's arms, he was by her side and flung his arms around her neck. Wendy turned her head to look up at him, only to have him capture her lips with his and so they kissed for several pleasurable moments before Wendy broke away to breathe and teased. "Peter! Not in front of my parents!"

"They're not here," Peter replied, throwing himself up on her bed. "Your mother whispered to me that they would leave us alone for awhile…at least I think that's what she said, I was a bit preoccupied." And he kissed her affectionately on the nose before he wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulders.

"Peter, is this real?" Wendy asked. "How are you alive? You were so cold and you weren't moving at all when the boat came."

"I _was_ almost dead, Wendy," said Peter. "I'd gone into that deep sleep that happens before death, so I didn't feel your shaking at all. And as for how I'm alive…well, that might be a little hard to explain." As he spoke, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out something gold and glittering. Wendy stared at it in awe and had a feeling that she knew what it was, but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"This," said Peter, "is Tinker Bell. She's my fairy. She found me out in the ocean and we flew here together."

"Oh, she's beautiful," Wendy breathed, peering close to gaze at the strange creature, only to jump back in alarm when the fairy began to jingle like sleigh bells…except these very angry sleigh bells.

"What was that?!"

"That's the fairy language," Peter replied and glaring at Tinker Bell, he said sternly. "Tink, that was very rude! You shouldn't say such things about Wendy, especially in front of me! Now, apologize!"

"What did she say?" Wendy asked, even though he had said it was a rude thing.

"She said that you are an ugly girl and that she can't understand how I could love you so much. She gets very jealous sometimes and isn't very polite. But, she's not the one who makes all of the decisions!" he added firmly with a second glare at the fairy. Then, as Tinker Bell began to jingle, Peter stuffed her back into his pocket and said, "We'll discuss everything later, Tink. Now, shush!" When she was out of sight, Peter looked at Wendy and said, "You should get some sleep now. You've been through a lot. We all have."

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Wendy. I'm staying right here," he assured her and settled himself more comfortably on her bed. He placed his arm back around her shoulders as she leaned into his chest and sighed heavily. She was very tired but didn't want to close her eyes for fear that this would all be a dream and she would wake up and find that Peter was actually dead.

"Don't worry, Wendy, this isn't a dream," Peter murmured as if reading her thoughts. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up." She felt his lips brush against her forehead and smiled to herself as her eyes drifted shut.

* * *

Peter was true to his word because when Wendy woke next, she found that she was still within the circle of his strong arms. She also found that she was feeling much better and got up soon afterward. Then, hand in hand, they began walking around the ship without going up once onto the top deck.

They were soon found by the Lost Boys and Wendy was overjoyed to see that, although they were a little bedraggled, they were all alive and just as happy to see her as she was them. They found a small lounge area that was surprisingly empty where Peter revealed Tinker Bell to them. All of the boys cried out in surprise and delight at the sight of the fairy, who flew above their heads, tinkling merrily.

"Does mean that Wendy is going to come home with us, Peter?" Slightly asked when the excitement was over.

Peter glanced questioningly at her and she couldn't but notice the wry smile on his lips, as if he already knew the answer.

"Of course I would!" Wendy replied with a laugh. "But…er, where _is_ home for you exactly?"

"Up there," piped up one of the Twins, pointing at the ceiling.

"You see, Wendy, we're not actually from London. We're from another place called Neverland which is an island on a star. It's, er _was_ a magical place where children never grew up and very little space between one adventure and the next," Peter explained.

"Is Tinker Bell from there as well?"

"Yes."

"And what do you mean by it _was_ a magical place?"

"Well, it's not so much anymore because it…it died."

"_Died_?"

"Yes, but now that you've agreed to come with us and especially that Tink is here, we can go back."

"But what do you mean that the island died, Peter?" Wendy pressed.

He bit his lip and was silent for a moment while he thought how best to answer her and replied. "I'll explain everything more once we get there and fix things but suddenly everything became cold and dark, like winter and all of the plants started freezing. So me and the Lost Boys flew to London and lived on the streets for three years."

"What a horrible way to live!"

Peter shrugged nonchalantly. "We got used to it after awhile." Then before Wendy could ask any more questions about his strange home, he got to his feet and held his hand to her. "Come on, Wendy, we must tell your parents about your decision." When he had pulled her to her feet, he said to the boys. "We'll see you later and behave yourselves!"

"Yes, Peter!" they replied in unison.

* * *

Half an hour later, Wendy and Peter were sitting in a corner of yet another lounge where they had found Wendy's parents and brothers. They had just explained the situation to them and both were waiting anxiously for a response.

"Considering that Peter has proven himself already by risking his life for you, Wendy, he has gained both my trust and respect. If it is your wish to stay with him then I am very happy for you," said Mr. Darling with a small smile.

"Really, Father?" Wendy breathed, hardly believing that he would agree so easily.

"Really, Wendy."

"And I feel the same way, my dear," added Mrs. Darling.

"You have our blessing," said Mr. Darling.

"Oh, thank you!" Wendy cried happily and threw herself into his arms. Mr. Darling hugged her back and a few tears rolled down his cheeks and the same happened to Mrs. Darling.

"There's no need to cry, you know!" said Peter loudly, who was very uncomfortable with the fact that he had caused such a reaction. "It's like I'm _proposing_ to her or anything! Besides, she can come and visit you whenever she wants."

Wendy looked back at him in surprise. "Do you really mean that, Peter?"

"Of course, I'm not going to forbid you from seeing them _forever_!"

"That's good to know, at least," said Wendy, wiping her face with her sleeve. "I'm sure I won't see you for a long time, either way, but I will be sure to visit sometime."

"Can't we come, Wendy?" asked Michael.

"No, you two must stay here and keep an eye on Mother and Father for me," said Wendy. She leaned down and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek and ruffled John's hair before she hugged her parents once more. Then, accepting Peter's proffered hand, she walked out of the lounge with him.

When they were outside in the hall, Peter embraced her and she sighed contently against his chest as he murmured. "Wendy Darling, I do believe you have just made me the happiest boy on earth."

"The feeling is mutual, Peter," she replied.

He pulled away from and gave her an Eskimo kiss which caused her to giggle girlishly. Then, he wrapped and an arm around her shoulders and together they walked off to find the Lost Boys.

**Author's Note: Hope that was a sufficient length and it was entertaining. I added the infirmary scene because in the movie, it always bugged how after they rescued Rose, she is automatically seen sitting on the deck. I would've thought that since she spent so much time in the cold, they would've examined her for frostbite and such. But then again, maybe the deck scene is meant to take place a day or so after her initial rescue.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**


	18. Neverland

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 18 and thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sure many of you were anxiously awaiting my next update and I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. As always, I hope you enjoy it and please review!**

Chapter 18

Neverland

They found the Lost Boys soon after their meeting with Wendy's parents. It was then that Peter decided that they would depart for Neverland that very night. He explained to Wendy that they couldn't leave when the ship docked in New York because it would be very alarming to see eight people suddenly fly off into the sky. When Wendy heard that they would be flying to Neverland, she could hardly believe her ears.

"But Peter, we can't_ fly_ to Neverland!" Wendy cried for the umpteenth time as she and Peter walked arm in arm around the _Carpathia_'s Promenade Deck.

"Why not?"

"Because people just can't fly. It's not possible!"

"Anything's possible, Wendy."

"Yes, but…but people just _can't_ fly!"

"So then how do you suppose we get to Neverland?" Peter inquired calmly.

"I don't know! But we most certainly _cannot_ fly!"

"Of course we can…and we will. You just have to trust me." He stopped walking and turned to look into her face. "You _do_ trust me, don't you?

"With my life," Wendy replied with a knowing smile.

Peter smiled too and said, "Then, you're going to have trust me that people can fly, alright?"

Wendy sighed. "Alright."

"Good." He slipped his arm through hers again and they walked a few more feet down the deck when Peter stopped and said softly. "Well, would you look at that."

Wendy looked in the direction of his eyes and saw none other than, James leaning over the railing, staring down into the water below.

"He survived!" Wendy gasped. "I thought that he might've---"

"Died?" Peter filled in. "Yes, so did I." He gently pushed her towards him. "Go talk to him, make your peace with him or whatever you want to call it." He gave her an encouraging smile. "He obviously had feelings for you since he tried so hard to kill me. I forgive him though, because I've found that love makes one do unusual things." He traced his finger along her jaw line as he spoke and then steered towards James. "Go on," he coaxed, "I'll be waiting someplace where he won't see me." With that, he turned and sauntered away back along the deck. Wendy watched him go and then she turned around slowly and strode over to James.

He looked exhausted. His clothes and hair were unkempt and dirty. He hugged himself as if to ward off anyone from speaking to him. There were heavy bags under eyes, evidence that he hadn't been sleeping at all. He had that look about him of someone who wasn't quite sure where they were, apparently the sinking of the _Titanic_ had taken a greater toll on him than Wendy had thought and she pitied him.

"Hello, James," she said in a voice one octave higher than a whisper. Despite that, he still jumped at the sound of her voice but when he looked at her, his face lit up in surprise, delight and…relief?

"Wendy!" he gasped. "You're alive! I haven't found your parents yet, so I couldn't ask if you…survived. Did you get on a boat? Is Peter here?"

Wendy hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should tell James the truth or not, considering the appearance of Tinker Bell. She decided to tell him the truth of what had happened when the lifeboat picked her up.

"Peter's not here," she said softly. "He—he didn't make it. We went down with the ship and he found a piece of wreckage but it could, um hold of us, so…" she let her voice trail off and looked at him.

"He gave his life for you," James said in a whisper. "My god, he must've truly loved you, Wendy."

"Yes, he did."

His bottom lip quivered slightly as if he were going to cry. "I—I'm sorry…for trying to break you two apart. If I hadn't…"

"James, it's not your fault the ship sank. _Please_ don't blame yourself for Peter's death," Wendy begged, laying a hand on his arm. "He told me before he died that he forgives…for everything, even for trying to kill him because he said that love…makes someone do unusual things."

"That wasn't love," said James roughly. "That was stupidity on my part. I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I just kept clinging to the hope that you would come back and love me. But, I—I knew that he would always have your heart." Then without warning, he embraced her. Wendy stood there as he held her, too surprised by this reaction but she came to her senses and hugged him back. They stood that way for a few moments before James released her and kissed her forehead gently. "I wish you luck, Wendy. I hope we can still be on good terms after all this."

"Of course," she replied and kissed him on the cheek. "I must be getting back, but thank you, James. Good luck to you as well." He smiled and nodded in agreement as she turned and ambled back along the deck.

When she was towards the end, Peter appeared out of nowhere and caught her in his arms. "I heard the whole thing," he said. "He wasn't as bad as we thought, I guess."

"Yes, he has a good heart, deep down," Wendy added. "I'm glad you made me go talk to him, thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Peter answered. He rested his chin on top of Wendy's head and smiled contently to himself.

* * *

The night was clear and cold. The Lost Boys and Wendy shivered on the deserted Boat Deck of the _Carpathia_ while Peter paced in front of them, Tinker Bell hovering above his head.

"Tonight is the night, boys," he announced. "The night we have all been waiting for for three years. The night we go back to our home, Neverland!" He glanced at the boys and they waved their arms in silent cheers so no one would hear them. Peter smirked and continued. "Obviously when we get there, we have a lot of work to do to restore to its former glory. But I'm sure that won't be a problem as we shall think of as adventure, right?"

"Right!" the Lost Boys whispered loudly in unison.

"Right!" Peter confirmed. Then, he glanced at his fairy. "Tink, do your stuff!" The fairy immediately flew over all of the Lost Boys and sprinkled the magical dust over each of them, but strangely skipped Wendy. She thought this was due to the fairy's jealously of her and looked to Peter for an explanation, only to find that he was standing in front of her holding a small mound of fairy dust on his palm.

"I'm going to put you in an enchanted sleep, Wendy," he said.

"Why?"

"Because when we left Neverland, we had to use all of our strength to stay up in the air; it was so horrible…and sad. So, considering that you are a first time flyer, you would probably fall out of the sky when you saw it," he answered.

"Why would you think I would fall out of the sky?" Wendy asked. "I think I've seen enough sadness in the past two days to last me a lifetime, thank you very much!" She ended snappishly.

Peter bit his lip. "Yes, you are right, Wendy," he agreed. "I certainly won't argue with you about that. However, you need happy thoughts to keep up in the air, not just fairy dust and as I've already told the state that Neverland is currently would not make you very happy at all. So, putting you to sleep until we get there would make me feel a whole lot better."

Wendy sighed heavily. "Alright, Peter, it makes you happy. But will you _promise_ to teach me to fly properly when we get there?

"Nothing would make me happier, Wendy," he replied with a smile. Then, he raised his hand to his lips and whispered. "Now, close your eyes."

Wendy obliged and the second she had done so, she felt something warm and light hit her face, like the wave of warm heat when the oven is opened to reveal freshly baked cookies. Thinking of warm cookies, she felt herself slip into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Peter caught Wendy before she fell onto the deck and hefted her more securely into his arms. After making sure that he had a tight hold on her, he moved her head so that it rested under his chin. Then, he turned to the Lost Boys. "C'mon, boys!" he cried cheerfully. "It's time to go home!" With his happiest thought in his arms, he effortlessly lifted off of the deck, hovering twenty feet above it in a matter of seconds. The Lost Boys quickly followed and once they were all aloft, a smile lit up Peter's face from ear to ear and as he led the way toward the second star to the right, he allowed himself to crow out his happiness that was near to bursting inside of him.

He was finally, going home.

The flight took less time than he expected and before long he felt a sense of dread begin to wash over him. Peter looked ahead and it took some hard concentration for him to not fall out of the sky.

Neverland was worse than he had first thought.

During their flight, the sky had been absolutely clear and the moon was so bright it was like a second sun. Now, looking at the island ahead of him, it seemed as if a never ending thunderstorm had settled on the island. Well, at least there was a dense cloud cover and they weren't just any clouds, they were thick black clouds. The kind of clouds that would open at any moment and unleash a torrent of water.

Peter pressed his lips together as he descended slowly to the foreboding looking island. He couldn't believe that such a desolate and dreary place had once been his home.

Despite his slow descent, he landed hard on the beach and sunk ankle deep into the cold wet sand. So unexpected was this that he nearly fell and dropped Wendy, but he managed to steady himself and position her again into his arms. She had not moved during the entire flight or made any sound at all.

Once the Lost Boys had landed, they took in the sight of their former home.

The jungle behind them was just as dark and foreboding as the island had looked from the sky. Peter knew that the wild beasts that had roamed it had left long ago but he couldn't help but feel a shiver run down his spine at the thought what just might still be lurking in the shadows. The shiver could have also be from the fact that it was nearly as cold as the night the Titanic sink, perhaps a bit warmer but not by much. A bitter wind blew against him at that moment, whistling eerily through the trees. Swallowing hard, Peter turned away from the jungle and faced his crew. He glanced at Tinker Bell who was hovering close to his ear and saw that even her light seemed to have been dimmed by the darkness that surrounded them.

To the Lost Boys he said, "C'mon, lads. We have to go into the jungle and find our old home, there's nothing to be afraid of!"

"But it's so dark," said Nibs softly.

"We have Tinker Bell to guide the way," Peter replied. "C'mon, we've faced much scarier things than a silly old forest!" And to help boost their confidence, he straightened up to his full height and marched into the trees with Tinker Bell bobbing ahead of him. He quickly disappeared from view and the Lost Boys, not wanting to be left alone on the beach, hurriedly ran after him.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the slight cliffy. I'm sorry to say but this might be the second to last chapter of this story. I'm debating whether or not to put certain things in the next one and if I do, then I might stretch it to two more. But I'll see what happens. In the meantime, please review! **


	19. Resurrection

**Author's Note: I know I said that this chapter was probably going to be the last but I happily, decided to split it into two so this is the SECOND to last chapter! The end is very near but it's not here yet! I'm going apologize for not updating so quickly. I'm on Easter break and was much busier than I thought. But here is the next chapter where Neverland is restored to it's former glory. Hope it's not too boring and please review, they are greatly appreciated!**

Chapter 19

Resurrection

If any of them had thought it was dark on the open beach, it was nothing cared to the darkness of the jungle. Peter was only able to see a few feet in front of him because of Tinker Bell's light, but he knew that the fairy not been with him, he wouldn't have been able to find his way at all.

To his surprise, Tinker Bell led them straight to the entrance to the House Under the Ground, so they didn't have to do much searching at all. When they arrived, Peter gently laid Wendy on a bed of leaves. She was still in her deep sleep and although Peter knew that she said she wanted to see Neverland, even in its current state, Peter did not want her to. He didn't want her to think that he had brought to some awful place after all of the horrors that they had experienced with the sinking of the _Titanic_. Peter swung his arms back and forth to get the feeling back and then went to join the Lost Boys who were all clustered together near the entrance, unsure of what to do. Peter inquired to his fairy. "How did you know it was here, Tink?"

_I'd flown here so many times in the night that I knew right away_, Tinker Bell replied. _And I've been back here a few times since you left._

"Didn't you go to live with the others? In Kensington Gardens?"

_They didn't want to go back there because of all the people. So we traveled around the world for a long time, but I missed Neverland too much and would visit sometimes even though it was such a lonely place._ Tinker Bell explained.

Peter smiled and patted her on the head. "Good ol' Tink. What would I ever do without you?"

_Apparently you've done very well without me since you managed to find another girl_, Tinker Bell said stiffly.

Peter sighed heavily. Her comments about Wendy were becoming very annoying, even though he knew that she was only saying them because she was so jealous. But she had to understand that Wendy was there to stay and he told her so. "Tink, I don't want to hear any more bad things about Wendy. She is very special to me and she is here to stay,_ but_," he emphasized when the fairy began to protest. "she could never officially take your place, Tink."

Tinker Bell said nothing in reply to this, expect cross her arms over her cheeks and scowl at him, Peter glared fiercely back at her until her face softened in defeat and she turned away from him and flew into the air with a huff.

Peter smirked at her actions. She would be mad at him for a few days but she had been mad at him many times before and he knew that it would pass eventually. It was just another part of the love/hate relationship that she had with him. But, Peter had to admit, he _could_ be a very infuriating person at times yet considering she was mad over Wendy, this was not one of those times.

Since Tinker Bell obviously wasn't talking to him, he focused his attention on the Lost Boys and said, "Well, come on then, down we go!"

"But what about Wendy?" asked Tootles.

Peter mentally slapped himself. He had nearly forgotten about her! He knew that they couldn't take her into the underground house just yet because he was quite certain that it needed a good cleaning and seeing that Wendy was asleep and really not of much use at the moment, she would just get in the way of things.

"Why don't we just carry her into the house?" asked Slightly.

"No," said Peter firmly. "We must not touch her. It would not sufficiently respectful."

"Then, what are we to do with her?"

"We shall build a house around her!" Peter cried happily. "Go into the forest and gather things to build a house for her." When they hesitated, he sighed heavily (he was doing far too much of that for his liking) and said. "Boys, after having survived the sinking of a ship that was called unsinkable, you can't work up the courage to walk into a dark forest in which there is absolutely nothing to fear?" None of them said anything and Peter took their silence to mean 'yes' and he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "I thought my Lost Boys were far braver than that."

At the thought of their captain being disappointed in them, the Lost Boys perked up instantly and without another word they ran into the forest and began to search. Peter chuckled to himself at the looks of horror on their faces and then he settled himself next to Wendy to wait for them.

They arrived back in less than five minutes, carrying long branches and piles of leaves and in no time at all had build a cozy little house around Wendy. It really didn't look like a house at all, but it was what Peter had wanted and he was pleased.

"Good work, lads," he said when they had finished. "Now, I suggest we go and see what state our own house is in." And he pivoted around on his heel so that he faced the tree that was the entrance to the underground home and strode toward it. He didn't bother to wait for the Lost Boys as when he was halfway there, he heard them scrambling to catch with him and smirked to himself. When he reached the tree, he brushed away some dead leaves and then climbed feet first into the hole. Then, taking a deep breath, he pushed himself down the slide.

The trip down, although short, was dark and bumpy and when Peter reached the bottom he landed harder than he expected to and coughed up dirt and dust while he crawled to one side to make way for the Lost Boys. Tinker Bell had apparently followed him down as she flew to his aid as he coughed. When he was able to breathe properly, Peter watched one by one as the Lost Boys slid into the large central room and landed in a heap at the base of the slide.

"I think it's darker out here than it is outside," said Nibs as he disentangled himself from the others.

"We can fix that, Nibs," Peter replied happily as he managed to locate his stone and flint which he had used to make fires during the "old days". He sent Slightly and Nibs up for more wood and when they returned, he got a fire going and it filled the little hideout with warm, cheerful light. Using a long stick as a torch, Peter moved about the room and lit several candle stubs that he found about the room. Now, there was enough light to see by and Peter turned to his crew with his hands on his hips and said, "We're home, boys, we're finally home!"

"Yes but it doesn't feel like home," Curly sighed. "Everything is so…sad."

"It's not like Neverland at all," added Nibs.

"It's so scary," said one of the Twins said.

"Yes, our home has changed quite a bit," Peter agreed. "But it is still our home and it's our job to fix it. But, we will figure all of that out tomorrow. Right now, it's late and we all deserve to get a good night's sleep."

The Lost Boys readily agreed to this and without even getting up to find their various beds, they all laid down together on the floor in front of the hearth. In no time at all, they were fast asleep.

Peter shook his head at them, told Tinker Bell to keep an eye on them and then made his way back up the slide and into the open air.

He was not about to let Wendy stay outside by herself even if she was in a deep sleep and there was nothing that could harm her. He knew would never fall asleep unless he was near her. So, he stepped into the makeshift house and settled himself comfortably beside her and after throwing a protective arm around her waist, he succumbed to a grateful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Peter was abruptly awakened by a frenzied ringing in his ears. His eyes popped open and rolled over to see Tinker Bell buzzing madly above him.

"Tink, stop jingling! I'm up! I'm up!" Peter groaned as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes,

_Get up, you lazy boy and come see what's happened!_ She yelled at him and then flew out of the little house without waiting for a reply.

Peter yawned widely as he got reluctantly to his feet. When he pushed open the door, his eyes widened in surprise.

The area around the House Under the Ground that included Wendy's little house was completely green. It was the bright, fresh green of spring and it almost hurt his eyes to look at it. Peter distinctly remembered feeling dead leaves and grass under his fee the night before, but now as he stepped cautiously out into the open, his feet sunk into cool newly grown grass and rich earth. He glanced upward and saw that strong beams of sunlight streamed down through the trees and illuminated the entire area.

Tinker Bell had obviously woken up the Lost Boys as they stood in a line, looking dumbstruck. Peter smiled at them and then turned to walk forward onto the carpet of green.

The new grass ended about three yards from the doorway of Wendy's house and from there it became dead and brown again. The forest beyond it was lightened by a sickly yellow, instead of the bright healthy sunlight. Peter was not at all perturbed by this and he spun around to face the others and declare, "Well, c'mon! Let's go exploring and set this island right again!" With that, he took off running into the jungle.

He ran as if he had never run before. He was so invigorated by the greenery that had sprouted around his home, a clear sign that the island was beginning to come alive again. At this thought, he took a great leap and launched into air, quickly burst through the trees and into the clear sky.

There was nothing in the world like flying, Peter knew. There was no word to accurately describe the sheer sense of freedom and invincibility that it aroused within a person. He couldn't believe that he could still fly as well as he once had, considering that he had been gone for so long. He actually laughed out loud as he soared and swooped above the island that he called home. He laughed even harder when he realized that it had been far too long since he had really laughed as he was now.

Grinning from ear to ear, Peter descended into a fast dive and pulled out of it effortlessly so that he could see all of Neverland within his range of vision. True, it wasn't as lush and green as the area around his hideout was (in fact it looked rather pathetic and somber against the brightness of the sun) but that didn't matter in the slightest to Peter as he cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted. "I'M BACK, NEVERLAND! I'M BACK! TIME TO WAKE UPPPPPPPP!" As he shouted this last word, he descended into another dive that would've surely killed him if he hadn't pulled out of it as he shot through the trees and landed flawlessly on the ground. There, he put his hands on his hips and grinned cockily as he paused to catch his breath after such an exhilarating flight. When he was calmer (but by no means less happier) he strode off to find the Lost Boys.

* * *

The rest of the day was full of surprises. Since Peter had no idea how exactly he was supposed to cure the island, he and the boys spent it playing all of their favorite games and along the way, discovered new areas of fresh vegetation, bright patches of sunlight and sparkling streams that flowed with cold, crisp water. Peter, by pure luck, found the fairy tree and when all of the newly awakened fairies saw him, they assaulted him with kisses and nearly blinded him with the amount of dust that they sprinkled on him.

By the end of the day, Neverland had been fully resurrected to its former glory and the darkness that had shrouded it before was nothing but a distant (and best forgotten) memory. Peter never stopped smiling throughout the entire day, even as he tore viciously into a freshly picked mango as he and the boys sat on a cliff watching the sunset. When he was with his fruit, he wiped his hands on his pants (which had become extremely dirty at this point) and said, "Good job today, boys. I can't believe it took us only one day to fix Neverland, but now this means that we can have some proper adventures tomorrow. But now, because we've worked so hard today, I think we should all go to bed."

He was glad that the Lost Boys agreed to this as he was beginning to feel the first waves of fatigue hit him. It had been a very busy day and he deserved a full night's sleep and knowing that tomorrow would be even better.

Especially since it was high time to wake up Wendy.

**Author's Note: I just realized the irony of this chapter's title with the holiday, that definitely wasn't planned! I hope that was satisfactory enough for everyone and once again, sorry for the long wait between updating. As always, please review and I will update when I can! **


	20. This is Home

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry that it took SO LONG for me to update, as I'm sure everyone has been wondering how this story will end. I've just been very busy this past month with papers since it's getting down to the end of the year for me.**

**Well, is chapter 20, the last chapter of Sailing to the Stars. I honestly can't believe that I'm done with story already! I've had fun writing it and I'm glad so many people enjoyed reading it. **

**So, I guess I can't deny the inevitable, please enjoy as much as you can and as always please review!**

Chapter 20

This is Home

As much as Peter wanted to wake Wendy and begin their new life together, he had to admit that he wasn't exactly sure how to do it. He had never put anyone to sleep with fairy dust before. He did manage to find Tinker Bell early (she had been avoiding him since she had woken him up the previous day) and asked her about it and she replied rather stiffly that once he thought about it he would figure out how to wake her.

Frustrated because of her jealousy and the fact that she would not help her because of it, Peter flew off to the underground home and sat down next to the sleeping Wendy in her little house and thought about the matter. He considered every possible solution when an idea occurred to him. He wasn't even sure that it would work but considering that she was in a magical sleep, it seemed plausible.

Peter moved so that he was now on his hands and knees and leaned over Wendy. She was in the exact same position since when he had laid on the ground the previous night. He reached forward and tilted her face up to better face his and then he slowly lowered his head towards hers and kissed her fully on the lips.

It was a bit uncomfortable for a moment, considering that she did not kiss him back but he didn't let this bother him too much and continued to kiss her.

Then, he felt her lips move underneath his and he couldn't help but smile. His idea had worked! He eagerly pressed his lips harder against hers and in turn felt her lips move hesitantly against his and happiness flooded through him in his delight that she was waking up…

Until she slapped him, that is.

"Ow!" Peter yelled in alarm and pain, grabbing at his stinging cheek. He scooted away from her as she sprang up and looked wide eyed at him.

"Oh, Peter, I'm sorry!" she cried when she realized what she had done.

"Gosh, you sure can smack someone when you want to," said Peter as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Peter, really," she told him sincerely. "It's just not every day that I get woken up by someone kissing me."

Peter smiled. "Then, I'm quite happy to have fulfilled that task."

"And I think I was having a dream about you kissing me for the first time and then when I felt you actually kissing me, I had to see if it was real."

"You could have just opened your eyes or you know, kissed me back," said Peter in mock anger. Then he sighed and fingered his cheek which had ceased hurting as much and then crawled over to her and added, "But it doesn't matter anymore because you're awake and I can show you Neverland!"

"Oh, is this it?"

"Well, this is the little house the boys built for you while I figured out how to fix it," Peter explained and Wendy promptly cuffed him on the head. "Ow!" he yelled again, grabbing his head. "Now, what was _that_ for?!"

"Peter, are you telling me that you _left_ me here in this unsafe shelter, completely unguarded while you went running around the island?!"

"Er…yes," Peter admitted. "But there's nothing that could've attacked you here!" he added quickly when she opened her mouth to yell at him some more. "There's just you and me and the Lost Boys and the fairies now. Besides, I slept beside you at night to make sure that nothing hurt you and because I felt guilty for leaving you all day."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Well, that is very honorable of you, Peter and in that case, I'm sorry for hitting you again."

"I suppose I did deserve it in a way," said Peter with a shrug. Then he stood up and offered her his hand. "Now, would you like to see your new home, Wendy lady?"

A smile split across her face as she accepted his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Then, together they walked out of the little house and into the sun.

They had not gone far when the Lost Boys found them and seeing that Wendy was awake, immediately attacked her with hugs and kisses. When Peter managed to pull them off of her, they all lead the way to the House Under the Ground and showed her her new living quarters.

Wendy was delighted with the cozy home (even though it was in desperate need of cleaning) and with Peter calling out orders, began to clean it with the Lost Boys. It took them the rest of the morning but when they were done, Peter declared that their home had never looked cleaner. As a way of celebrating, they had a scrumptious lunch even though it was comprised of nothing but fruit.

"Wendy, slow down!" he laughed as he watched her eat with as much messiness as the boys.

"I haven't eaten in two days, Peter!" she yelled back when she finally paused in her gorging. "Well, except for that broth they gave me on the _Caparthia_ and well, I didn't feel hungry when I was asleep but still, I am very hungry you know." And with this explanation she turned back to her food while Peter rolled his eyes at her.

When the meal was over, Peter wanted to spend some time alone with Wendy so he told the Lost Boys to go and see if any of the wild beasts had returned to the island. They readily agreed to this and scurried up the tunnel. When they were gone and a welcomed silence had descended upon them, Peter asked. "So, Wendy, would you like a tour of Neverland?"

"Er…well, actually Peter, I was wondering…could I take a bath first?"

Peter snorted with mirth. "Of course, you silly girl! C'mon, if I remember correctly there is a pool not far from here."

He did remember correctly because a short distance away from their home was a small pool fed by a short waterfall. Wendy ran towards the edge at the sight of it and Peter, being the gentleman that he was, turned and flew up into a tree. There, he settled himself on a branch with his back toward her and waited.

Nearly thirty minutes later, he heard her call out for him and he immediately flew down to the pool where he found her, albeit soaking wet, just as beautiful as before. He took her in his arms then and kissed her and to his great joy she kissed him back and when they broke apart, she did not smack him like before.

"Peter, what was that for?" she asked.

"Considering my first try was so suddenly interrupted, I decided to try again," he replied with a smile. Then, he kissed her nose and asked, "Now would you like me to teach you how to fly?"

* * *

Any flying lesson that Peter had been planned proved to be unnecessary since as soon as he had thrown the fairy dust on her and told her to think of her happiest thought, she automatically rose into the air and flew in a perfect circle around him. Peter laughed along with her in her sheer happiness that she was flying and when he was floating next to her, he took her hand and proceeded to give her a tour of the island from the air.

The smile on his lips could not be erased even if he wanted it to as Peter watched Wendy gaze in awe at the beauty of his home. He himself really couldn't believe it, he supposed that he had always taken it for granted that it was so beautiful but since its 'death' and now full restoration, he felt even more appreciative of it, especially now that Wendy was with him.

Elation swept over him then and feeling it bubble up inside and beg to be released, he flew higher into the sky and shouted, "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Then, his first crow in a long time, he dived back down to where Wendy was floating, scooped her up in his arms and spun her around.

"Peter, what in the world was that for?" she laughed when he had stopped.

He merely smirked and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, just something I felt I needed to do."

They spent the rest of the day flying around the island and discovering all that had come to life again. When it was early evening and the golden sun was beginning to set, Peter, Wendy and the boys shared an even more delicious dinner than they had breakfast because it included freshly caught fish.

Yet, throughout the meal, Peter couldn't help but notice that Wendy's face went from glowing delight to gray sadness. He wondered what could possibly be perturbing her but didn't want to ask in front of the boys. He was even more alarmed when the meal was finished and everything had been cleared away that she immediately left through the tunnel. Peter saw her go and frowned at her sudden exit but he made sure that the boys got into bed shortly afterward and made sure that Tinker Bell was in her little apartment near their bed. Once this was done, he went out to find Wendy.

* * *

It was nearing twilight when he finally found her. She was sitting at the very edge of a cliff that looked out over the ocean. Her head was bent and he wasn't sure if she was crying or not but nevertheless, he sighed with relief at the sight of her.

Then, he strode up the incline to her and lightly laid a hand on her shoulder so as not to startle her. "Wendy, are you alright?" He inquired gently.

Slowly she raised her face and Peter saw that it was streaked with tears and he immediately sat down next to her. "Wendy, what is it? Why are you crying?"

"Peter," she choked through her tears. "This was the—the hap—happiest day of m-my life."

"Well, it was the happiest day of my life too and it doesn't seem like something to be so sad about," said Peter sincerely.

"I'm not s-sad about th-that," Wendy sputtered as she struggled to stop crying. "I just kept thinking about how—how lucky I am to live with you in such an unbelievable place and all of those people in the water who never even had a chance."

Finally realizing the reason for her distress, Peter took both of her hands in his and said, "Wendy, _please_ don't feel guilty that you survived. Feel happy about it. Remember what Mr. Andrews said? The sinking was mathematical certainty; it was going to be a disaster right from that moment."

"They also didn't have enough lifeboats," said Wendy softly.

"Exactly! So, hundreds of people were going to die anyway! All because everyone believed that the ship was unsinkable." Throughout this little explanation, Wendy had been staring down at their entwined fingers but here, Peter released one of his hands and lifted her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. "But we know that it was a sinkable ship, Wendy because we survived. We survived because we knew we weren't supposed to die then. So, maybe I had a little extra help with Tinker Bell but so what? I'm alive and so are you and we shouldn't feel guilty about that. Yes, it's horrible that so many people had to die so slowly and painfully and the sinking of the _Titanic_ will probably be go down as one of the greatest disasters in history but it's one that we _survived_! Please, don't be sad, Wendy, Neverland is not a place for tears."

She smiled at this conclusion and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Peter, I don't how you do it but somehow you always manage to make me feel better."

"My pleasure, Wendy and you're quite welcome."

"I think I'm ready to go back to the tree now."

"Good."

Still holding her hand, Peter stood up and Wendy followed. They walked through for the forest in silence for awhile before Wendy asked, "I keep forgetting to ask you, Peter but how did you manage to bring Neverland back to life?"

"I don't really know exactly," Peter admitted. "I mean, everything started changing when we were still on the island but we were happy and I was happy. I control the weather, you know." He added with a slight smirk. "When it got so cold and dark, we didn't know what to make of it and as I worried about what was going on, it just kept getting worse and that's when we had to leave. But now that you've asked about it, I think the real reason was that I wasn't really and truly happy and that children weren't falling out of their prams as much as they used. I saw a lot of the world in those three years and I realized that everything was so…_fast _and new and everyone was so preoccupied with their lives that they had no time for fun…even the children! So I think Neverland itself was realizing that maybe…maybe it wasn't needed anymore and also since I wasn't happy, _it_ wasn't happy. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes," said Wendy slowly, "but it seems strange that your own home would make you leave like that."

Here, Peter smiled a knowing smile. "I think you will find, Wendy, that Neverland is a _very_ strange island. It was here long before me, I think, or at least that's what Solomon Caw told me and since I was the first child to ever live here permanently, I'm its natural caretaker, you might say."

"Who's Solomon Caw?"

"A crow I met in Kensington Gardens."

"Really? I don't think I've noticed any crows there before. You'll have to tell me about him sometime."

"Certainly. I think you'll like him because he was a very unusual crow."

Neither of them spoke after that as they continued onward to the House Under the Ground, occastionally Peter would gently squeeze Wendy's hand and smile when she would return it.

When they reached the tree, Peter stopped and put his hands on Wendy's shoulders. "You're not sad anymore are you, Wendy?"

"Well, I think I'll always feel sad for all of the people who died but no, I'm not sad anymore, Peter. After all, this is my home now and I couldn't be happier to be in such a place like this."

"Yes," Peter agreed as he drew her into his arms. "This is home and it will always be."

**Author's Note: That's it! That's the end! I tried to not make it too cliché and I hope you liked it! **

**I guess there's really nothing more to say except: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! To everyone who reviewed/read this story! This by far is my most popular story with over 100 reviews, you have no idea how floored I am that so many people loved this story and I'm so glad that you did! **

**A special shoutout to kasmira36, Leigh A. Sumpter and All the Pretty Horses, who I'm sure despite their hectic lives, kept with this story from beginning to end and reviewed every chapter when they could. Your comments meant so much to me!!**

**So once again, please review! Thank you all of you again for being so supportive of my first crossover.**

**Tschau!**


End file.
